Harry Potter and the Science of Magic
by Newhobby
Summary: After the war Harry finds he's not satisfied by the challenges remaining in the magical world. After finding out he's the last heir to Merlin and a chance encounter with a group of muggles in an underground vault, maybe he'll find his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter & the Science of Magic**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter, holder of too many titles to mention, and probably the most powerful wizard in the world following the death of his mentor Albus Dumbledore in his sixth year and his defeat of Voldemort in his seventh, was sitting on an old crate in a cavern hundreds of meters below Gringotts. He wasn't even really sure why he was here, but he had been drawn here today by some unknown feeling that had for some reason told him that this was where he needed to be. He had no idea why, but the frustrating old git had told him that when he had an urge to come here then he probably should. Putting that out of his mind as much as he could, his mind began to wander to a topic that he had been thinking about a lot lately. 'What the hell was he going to do with the rest of his life', and he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he really had absolutely no bloody idea. It wasn't that he was lacking in opportunities or choices. No, he was the savior of the wizarding world and he supposed he could do whatever he chose to. The problem was that after spending most of his life battling dragons, dementors and basilisks, not to mention slaying a megalomaniac half blood dark lord and a good percentage of his insane pureblood followers, or simply surviving all those years at the Dursley's, the normal pursuits of a wizard his age seemed to lack a challenge for him.

It had been four years since he had led the light side to the downfall of the dark lord and in the time since he was proclaimed by practically the whole wizarding world as their new leader, as unofficial as that title may be, and whether he wanted it or not. Even though it was now more than four years since he had defeated Voldemort, every time he set foot in public he was mobbed by well wishers and he couldn't open his mouth without being quoted in wizarding press. For someone like Harry, who had never had even the slightest desire to seek the spotlight, it had become tedious very quickly. He'd had to resort to glamour charms to even set foot in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade without bringing them to a complete standstill.

Upon leaving Hogwarts Harry was immediately accepted into the British Auror academy and spent two years learning all that the auror trainers had to teach. By the time he was done even he would admit that he had become a formidable wizard. He had mastered everything the trainers had to teach the group of post war recruits with such an ease that his training was separated from the rest of the group within weeks of joining the program. None of his fellow trainee's, or even the trainers, could hold a candle to him in a duel and even when he was facing them in groups they were unable to defeat him. Even if they managed to separate him from his wand, his ability to use his magic wandlessly with either hand and the fact he no longer needed to verbalise his incantations still left them a facing formidable, if technically unarmed opponent.

Knowing this the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had allowed him to spend time learning from the best people the ministry could find in many fields, including some time spent with both the unspeakables and obliviators. All of this was done at the expense of the ministry, and when it came for final testing, Harry had immediately qualified in more fields with higher scores than any auror recruit in history.

At the end of his training Harry had elected not to pursue a career as an auror working for the ministry. He just didn't feel he had the passion for chasing down petty criminals and reversing jokes played on unsuspecting muggles in peacetime and even though the ministry was bitterly disappointed at his decision, they accepted it and assured him that the door would always be open for his return should he ever so desire. He suspected that the people of wizarding Britain were happy that they had the 'great' Harry Potter in reserve should they ever need him to pull their arses out of the fire in an emergency or to slay the next fool who tried to achieve immortality as the next dark lord.

After a couple of months break Harry had approached Gringotts and had been accepted as an apprentice cursebreaker. He had thoroughly enjoyed his two year apprenticeship and had traveled a good part of the world raking over old ruins and previously undiscovered tombs while working with the goblins. According to the goblins he had a real knack for this type of work and seemed to be able to sense wards and curses that had been missed by their other employees, wizard and goblin alike.

This thought bought him back to the reason he was here today and he thought back to one of his first tasks as an apprentice with Gringotts where he had been required to learn about his own history and family tree. The result of what he had found was the only reason he was sitting here in this underground vault today. The goblins believed that to be able to learn anything about others and the curses and traps they may have set around their legacies, one must first know oneself. Harry hadn't minded this, as being an orphan he craved knowledge of his own family and their history so he took to the task immediately. It took him many weeks in the Potter library and the muggle births, deaths and marriages offices but he enjoyed learning of his ancestors immensely, even if most of it did end up being names and dates on a tree. On completing the task he had to present what he learned to his goblin master trainer Axeroke.

He had completed a comprehensive history of both sides of his family tree going back almost a thousand years on each side and was quite pleased with what he'd accomplished. The final part of this task was to undergo an inheritance test in the ritual chamber deep below the bank to find how his blood compared to what his mind had managed to uncover. After slicing his palm and dripping his blood into the mithril bowl in the centre of the goblin chamber, the goblin master had to complete a long and detailed chant in an ancient tongue long forgotten to all but the goblins. As the auto quill started to write out his family tree he was watching closely and was happy to see that it was coming out just as he had recorded. He was feeling very pleased with himself as the quill continued back beyond twenty generations and the family tree was practically an exact copy of his own. After almost 30 minutes of meticulous recording by the quill Harry had to stifle a gasp as it continued much further back than he had managed to go and he was most shocked to see the name at the very top of his fathers line. Merlin. He was a god damn heir to Merlin. He couldn't believe it and just sat staring at the parchment for what seemed like an eternity once it was done.

In the corner of his eye he could see his goblin master smirking as if this was something he had known all along, or at the least was unsurprised by, but Harry was horrified. This was the absolute last thing he needed. It was hard enough for him to go out in public without this bit of information getting out so he had tried to get Axeroke to swear an oath never to reveal this to anyone. Unfortunately for him, he was informed by Axeroke that a notification would have automatically been sent to the King of the British and European goblins, Ragnok, who was the one responsible for keeping a watch out for the heir of the first vault, as Merlin's vault was referred to by the goblins.

Harry was quickly escorted to a meeting with the goblin king and given the details of what being heir to Merlin and the first Vault entailed. "Greeting Lord Potter-Black, it seems being the head of two ancient and noble houses isn't enough for you now is it?" the king welcomed him with a laugh in his voice. Harry just looked at the King not knowing whether to laugh or cry. He bowed before the king, "Apologies King Ragnok, but this is just the last thing I expected or needed. Can you please give me an explanation of what this means for me?" Both Ragnok and Axeroke had to stifle their chuckles as they gazed upon they young mage they already knew to be both powerful and honorable and his obvious discomfort at the situation.

"Lord Potter-Black, there is nothing to be alarmed about, if anything you should be honored to know you're the last of the great ones line. Many in our society would kill to be able to proclaim an ancestry such as yours." Ragnok paused and reached into a drawer of his desk to remove a glowing crystal on a long chain made of a material that Harry wasn't sure he recognized then said, "Even though you are the last descendant of the great one by blood, it doesn't necessarily mean that you will be the heir. First we must see if the first vault will accept you, or whether it is to lie in wait for yet more years and a descendant further down the line."

Harry listened attentively as the Goblin king continued, "You see young Harry, Merlin left his vault in our care not for just anyone related by blood. It was left for a particular person that Merlin said would shape the future of the cosmos. We goblins are not privy to exactly what he meant by that, however he left us with this gem which would be the only way to determine the true heir and even I do not know whether you will be chosen or not."

"This gem has been handed down from each goblin king to the next for over 1500 years and even if you are able to access the first vault, we have no idea what you will find inside. The only choice we have at this time is to travel to the vault together and have you insert the crystal into the vault door and see if it opens. I myself have never had anyone attempt to make a claim on the vault, however my predecessor did witness one of your ancestors attempt to access the vault unsuccessfully over 300 years ago." Harry's mind immediately began to wonder what was in store for him should he choose to try and claim the vault and be unsuccessful. Wondering about some of the defenses he had heard of on other Gringotts vaults which people had tried to claim when they were not entitled to them. He suppressed a shiver at these thoughts but was snapped out of his internal pondering by another chuckle from the goblin king.

"Do not fear young Harry, if you are unsuccessful, the door will simply not open. It would not be prudent for the only remaining blood relation to be destroyed by the vault while trying to gain access. All that would be achieved would be the end of the Merlin's line, and I doubt that would be his aim." Harry let out a relieved sigh to the king's answer to his unasked question.

"Come Harry, let us take a cart to the First Vault and get this question answered once and for all. I am sure you must be a little curious about what he may have left for his heir. I know I am most intrigued to find out what we have been storing for the last millennia and a half myself." The aged king slowly stood from his chair and gestured to Axeroke, "Please arrange for my chariot and then return to your duties." "Yes my King", was all he said as Axeroke scurried out the door as quickly as he dared in the presence of the king.

Ragnok led Harry towards a door at the side of his office that he had previously failed to notice and once on the other side found him self standing at the edge of a familiar goblin cart track. Not thirty seconds later a slight rumble could be heard as the fanciest goblin cart he had ever seen came into view and slowed to a stop right in front of the two. "Off we go Harry", Ragnok claimed as he gestured Harry toward the cart. He had never seen a goblin as excited as the King seemed to be as he hopped in beside him. Ragnok waved his hand over the cart and it shot forward at an extreme rate. What was surprising to Harry was that though he could tell they were moving at a ridiculous velocity, he barely felt that they were moving at all, it didn't seem that even his hair was being ruffled by the wind as the barreled through the caverns. He could sense some sort of strange magic at work, but really had no idea what it was. Figuring it was some sort of goblin magic he was yet to learn of he dismissed it and looked over at Ragnok who seemed to have all his teeth bared in what could only be classified as a goblin smile, "You know Harry", he said, "I don't think I have been this anxious over something since the first time I was to become a sire. I am most interested to see what may happen if the vault accepts you."

Harry couldn't help but feel that same way. It wasn't that he was wanting for money after all he was practically the sole heir to both the Potter and Black fortunes as it was, and after the war he had been swamped with gifts and gratuities from the wizarding population, so he'd never have to work at all if he didn't choose to. But he couldn't help but be a little curious about what he would find in a vault that no one had set foot into in such a long time.

Even at the speed they were traveling it seemed to take forever to reach the vault. It was almost 20 minutes racing through various caverns before the cart began to slow. Finally they came to a stop in front of a small wooden door. It wasn't quite what Harry was expecting for the vault of the great Merlin, in fact it looked far less impressive than the entrances to both the Potter and Black vaults which he already had access too.

Ragnok seemed to know what he was thinking as he said, "The most wondrous of things can be found in the simplest of places Harry. Grandeur means nothing in the overall scheme of knowledge and happiness." Harry was startled at this. Especially coming from Ragnok, whose elaborate office they had just left in the fanciest cart or chariot as he'd called it, he had ever seen.

Ragnok handed him the chain holding the crystal and said, "We'll soon know if you're the heir Harry. Just place the crystal in the keyhole and we'll see if it opens." The King was almost bouncing in anticipation as Harry approached the door. With a deep steadying breath Harry raised the crystal and firmly pushed it into the cobweb covered lock. For a second nothing seemed to happen. Harry looked over at Ragnok to see what he thought and saw the King make a shrugging gesture which seemed to say, "I don't know, it's my first time here too." After what seemed like an eternity, which was probably closer to fifteen seconds, the lock clicked once and the door slowly opened inwards. Both Harry and the goblin peered into the darkened room but were unable to make out anything inside. They looked at each other once again, both seeming to say, "Well lets get it over with", but in reality neither said anything at all, and Harry pushed the door fully open and stepped inside. As he did the room lit up in a soft light that seemed to come from both nowhere and everywhere at the same time. The room wasn't full of gold or gems, or even books like his other two ancestral vaults, but rather there was a modest pile of gold plates, cups and some coins that he'd never seen the like of before. There were a some strange items that had had no idea what they even were and as he looked to Ragnok, he saw confusion on his face that made him realize the goblin king had no idea either.

Once both were fully inside the vault, they noticed that there seemed to be two passages inside the vault leading off to both the left and the right. As they stepped further inside the large cavern Harry noticed that toward the back of the vault there was a large stone with a sword stuck into it. He moved toward the stone and placed his hand on the hilt of the sword wondering if he had to try and pull it from the stone to get some answers, but as soon as his hand touched it the area in front of him was bathed in a soft white glow, brighter than the rest of the room yet not so bright that he couldn't look at it.

In the centre of the light something seemed to coalesce from nothing into the figure of a withered old man. Harry wasn't sure what was happening, but at first glance he almost thought the was looking at his old mentor Albus Dumbledore. As he moved closer to the figure he realized that the old man seemed to be looking directly at him. Harry was too shocked to speak and continued to stare at the image of the old man dressed in robes that would still probably pass for fashionable attire for the elder gent in the wizarding world of today. The image before him could be no other than Merlin.

He continued to move toward the image it seemed to take a breath before it spoke to him. "Hello Harry," it simply said. Harry had no idea how to respond and just continued to stare. "Got nothing to say to your old Grandfather then?" the image of Merlin said with a chuckle. Grandfather. The word seemed amazing to Harry as he continued to take in all he could about the aged figure. Finally he opened his mouth, but only one word was uttered, "Grandfather." If anything Merlin's chuckle only grew louder, "Yes Harry, I am you Grandfather, though there are a few greats in there somewhere, but let us not bother to count them. It would only make an old man feel more ancient than he already is. Back when I was still walking among the living so many, many years ago, my Grandchildren used to refer to me as Pop." "Pop", Harry just repeated stupidly, still too shocked to speak and this only made the image of the ancient wizard burst out laughing before calming and saying, "It would warm an old mans heart if you would care to refer to me as Pop as well Harry." Harry just continued to stare and once again uttered the single word, but this time with great emotion, "Pop".

Harry was snapped out of his musing, by Ragnok stepping up beside him. "My Lord Merlin, I am the current goblin King. My name is Ragnok and it is a huge honor for my self and my clan to be the one to finally escort your heir to this chamber we have guarded for centuries. I hope you are pleased with the care that the goblin nation has taken to make sure your treasures were protected and that your wishes were carried out."

Merlin bowed his head toward the goblin and returned in the formal way the goblins, "Of course King Ragnok, it is clear to me that the goblins are still as honorable and trustworthy today as they were in my time. You bring great honor to yourself, your clan and to Gringotts, and for this you have my eternal gratitude. May your pockets always be filled to overflowing and your enemies delicious when served at your table."

Ragnok bowed deeply, something that Harry had never seen the King do before, then looked over to the still immobile Harry and said, "Lord Potter-Black, I will leave you in the capable hands of your ancestor. I am sure you have much to discuss. When you are done, you may take the remainder of the day off from you apprenticeship and return to us tomorrow to continue. I will inform Master Axeroke of this. Also, the crystal that opened the door is now a portkey. It can only be used by yourself and it will bring you directly to the vault whenever you need to come here. When you are done, simply hold it in your hand and think of leaving and it will return you to the main lobby of Gringotts so it will seem that you have just left your vault like any other normal customer. Know that you are now the only being in the world with a portkey that will work through the Gringotts wards. It is something that I myself do not even possess." With a final bow towards the image of Merlin, who acknowledged him with a nod, Ragnok backed out of the vault leaving Harry alone with Great wizard from the past.

Merlin and Harry were standing face to face about 6 feet apart gazes locked. Harry was trying to take in every detail of the only magical relative that he had ever spoken too, even if so far his side of the conversation totaled about 3 words. Merlin's eyes were almost identical to his, though he did notice that they seemed to have a similar twinkle to his old Headmaster. Little did Harry realize but in the last few years as his magical prowess had increased, he now displayed a similar twinkle in his own eyes. In the eyes of his 'Pop' though, he felt that the twinkle belied intelligence, pride, love and perhaps even a measure of mischief. Finally bringing himself out of the stupor he had been in practically since the image had first appeared he took a another deep steadying breath as if looking for something profound to say and hopefully make a good impression on the great man in front of him who was apparently his grandfather. Unfortunately for Harry's pride all he could manage was a blurted, "how the hell can I be heir to Merlin?"

Merlin chuckled, "Worry not young Harry, I sense that one day your deeds may even surpass my own."

Over the next hour the two had a long discussion about life, love and the state of the wizarding world, both as it was at the time of Merlin and as it was now. Harry was surprised that Merlin seemed to think that not much had changed in the attitudes of the magical world in the last millennia or so. Merlin had his own rivals and enemies in his age just as Harry had in the present, and he further explained that racists, bigots and plain stupid idiots were just as common in the past as the were today. Harry had built up a bit of an ideal about how perfect the wizarding world was back in the time of Merlin & the later period of the Hogwarts Founders, but upon reflecting on his Pops words realized that his view was naïve. 'Of course it wasn't perfect', otherwise why would Merlin and the Founders be so famous for bringing about the changes and advances that they had. Not to mention that there was no wizarding world as such before the time of the Founders, as the magical populace simply lived among the muggles.

Merlin revealed no great pearls of wisdoms on the secret of life or magic as most people would have expected of such a meeting, but instead they had a long discussion about what was important in their lives and about their shared belief in doing what was right over what was easy. Merlin encouraged Harry to continue with this belief that he first remembered discussing with Albus Dumbledore in his office many years ago.

"Harry there is one subject that we must discuss which we have yet to touch on."

"What is it Pop?" Harry was still struggling with the concept of calling the all mighty Merlin by that name, but each time he said it, it seemed to come off the tongue with more ease.

"Well Harry, it may be a bit hard for you to understand or accept, but the fact is that you are not a wizard." Harry just stared at his Pop unsure of how he was expected to react. 'Was Merlin trying to make a joke? Of course he was a wizard, he'd spent half his life in the wizarding world now, attended the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, played quidditch on a broomstick, while dodging enchanted balls trying to kill him, battled a full grown and very angry dragon and he'd even faced his very own dark lord. How could he not be a wizard?' After all these thoughts running through his brain what he actually said was, "Huh?"

"You see Harry, there really is no such thing as a witch or wizard except for the fact that that is the name your people seem to have given themselves in the time since I left this world. Magic doesn't truly exist either." Merlin paused after this groundbreaking revelation to give Harry a chance to take it all in.

"Well how do you explain everything we do with 'magic' then?" Harry stammered out, steel reeling from the shock of Merlin's previous statement.

"It's quite simple really, a person who seems to have the ability to produce magic is merely a slightly more evolved type of a normal human. The next step if you will. As the human race has evolved it has grown from an almost ape like creature that lived in caves and communicated with gestures and grunts, to the society that we have today. A man early in the evolutionary chain born to a life of hunting everyday doesn't need the same skills or brain function as a man born today who have any number of professions. Perhaps a banker, an auror or maybe even a teacher." Harry was still looking confused as Merlin continued, "You see Harry as each generation grow up more knowledgeable than the one before we effect changes in our environment. Changes, such as our housing, or farming and most importantly Harry, schooling. As a result of these changes the following generation is born slightly different to fit the new living conditions. In the way the human race is in a continuous process of evolution as we continue to alter our world. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry considered for a second before he replied, "Yes Pop, I understand what you are saying about us constantly growing and changing, but how has this got anything to do with magic? And if this was true then wouldn't the number of magical people be increasing as more people evolved further along? As far as I know from the ministry and the level of enrollments at schools like Hogwarts, the number is actually decreasing."

"Ah", said Merlin, "that is an excellent question. What if I told you that none of the humans on this planet have yet evolved far enough to use 'magic'?" He had to pause at this point to stifle a chuckle at the completely dumfounded look on the face of his many times grandson.

"But I don't understand," Harry protested, "there are thousands of magical people in the UK alone. How can we not have evolved enough to use magic if we already are?"

"Its actually quite simple Harry, this is not the first time or the first place that humans have evolved. The 'magic' users of this world did not evolve here." Here Merlin paused again letting the latest bombshell wash over his young heir.

After quite a long pause in the conversation, Harry finally managed to formulate another question. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Well Harry, in simplest terms, what it means is almost ten thousand years ago a group of humans who were further along the evolutionary path returned to this world and settled among the less advanced humans of this world. Their descendants form today's 'magical' world."

Harry was just getting more confused and was starting to wonder about the sanity of his new found Pop, but couldn't resist another question. "Ok, so if that is the case, does that mean you were one of these 'more evolved' humans? And what do you mean returned to this world? Had you been here before?"

The old man chuckled again. He really seemed to enjoy confusing the crap out of him and Harry was half tempted to start throwing curses around. Before he could get that far though, the old man started to speak again. "They are all good questions Harry, but some answers we must seek out for ourselves in order to truly believe them. What I will tell you is this. Yes, I was one of those humans who returned here and yes we had been here before. Our race evolved to the point where the current human's of this world are now millions of years ago." Merlin paused here and had a good long stare at Harry as if assessing how much of this information was sinking in. "As we passed further along the path our knowledge as a society grew and with this growth, so too did our races ability to retain it increase. In other words our brain function continued to grow. Where the current human race of this world rarely uses more than 12 percent of their brain function, our people had evolved to the point where we were using over 50 percent. With this growth came awareness of other aspects of our environment that we had previously been unaware of. One of these was the ability to sense and interact with what your people refer to as 'magic'."

Harry listened intently to his Pop's words and even though he didn't really understand all of it, in a small way, what he was saying actually made sense. "OK, if that is the case, then what did your people think magic was?" Before his question was answered he quickly spoke again, "And what did your people call themselves and why have I never heard of them?"

A large smile from Merlin preceded his next words, "Very good Harry, but let me answer the second question first. We called ourselves Alteran, or 'Of Terra' which was the name of our world……and I guess you've never heard of us because we never advertised the fact that we were different. We tried to blend in with the society growing here, rather than hide from it as your people do today. As such we were never open about our abilities, though there were occasions when were seen using them."

"As to your other question Harry, the Alteran's called what you refer to as 'magic' zero point energy."

Harry had never heard of this zero point energy and Merlin could clearly see the confusion on his face. Before he could formulate his next question, Merlin decided to cut him some slack and continued. "As our race grew so did our science and this led to many discoveries that I wont bore you with today Harry, but the important one for our discussion is that we realized that the reality we inhabited was only one small layer of the many layers that make up existence. The increased function of our minds allowed us to sense these layers and our increased science allowed us to study them. We found what we were sensing was in fact energy bleeding through from one of these other 'layers' which for simplicities sake I will refer to as subspace. This dimension was essentially empty of what we would refer to as matter that could be touched or interacted with, but completely full of zero point energy. As we evolved enough we discovered we were able to manipulate this energy to our own means by bringing it through to our layer of reality and bending it to achieve our will. Eventually we understood it well enough to be able to harness it to such an extent that we used it to power our technology and really our whole way of life as well."

Harry jumped in at this point, "But that doesn't make sense. Technology doesn't work around magic? And what happened to all this technology?"

"Not the technology of this world Harry, but our scientists and engineers were thousands ahead of the current level of where this world is now. But that is beside the point we are getting at here today."

"My point is Harry, is that the so called magical people of today's world are actually partly or fully descended from the Alteran's that returned here so long ago. And the 'magic' being used is actually remnants of the zero point energy manipulation that our people learned over the many centuries we were alive."

Harry could see nothing that seemed completely wrong with what he was being told, but it was still hard to accept that what he had been taught for the last decade was, though worth learning and very useful, it was not the truth. It seemed somewhere along the line the knowledge of what was actually happening was lost and people started to refer to it as magic. "So what you're saying is that wizards and wizards are actually Alteran's who remember how to manipulate this energy, but just became too dumb to remember what it actually is?"

This blunt statement got another chuckle from Merlin before he replied, "I would never put it like that Harry, but it is basically the truth. Somehow over the generations the knowledge of ZPE was lost, but the ability to use it remains. Some have a greater ability to access and wield the energy than others. This mostly comes down to how complete the particular person's genes are. You Harry, are able to wield this energy more powerfully than most others because your make up is the closet genetically to what the Alteran's were in our time. Does that make sense?"

After taking a second to ponder all he had learned in the last few minutes, Harry nodded before posing another question. "So what else can you tell me about ZPE and when can I learn more about it? And what about the technology you mentioned? Where is it now?"

Here Merlin sighed, "Well Harry that is where I have to stop. As I said before, some things one must learn for oneself, and this is one of those things. Some of the technology we used is contained in items that remain in the vault." He gestured to some of the strange devices piled around the vault. "Never doubt that you will have a chance to learn more, however I will not be the one to teach you as it is forbidden." Here Merlin paused again and his expression changed to one that left Harry in no doubt that what he was about to hear was both serious and important.

"One of the highest laws of our kind is to never become involved in the affairs of lesser races." Harry opened his mouth as if to protest at being a lesser race, but Merlin raised his hand to forestall him. "I mean no offence Harry, and I know you are my heir and therefore technically you are an Alteran, but this is knowledge I am unable to impart. I can say only this. The reason I created this chamber was to facilitate that learning. Both for your self and for the normal human's evolving on this planet." Harry was about to ask how, but Merlin continued before he could. "When it is time for you to return here for you next lesson you will know. I can not tell you how you will know, but rest assured that you will know when the time has come." Harry was frustrated with this answer and felt like he had more questions now than when he first entered the vault, but Merlin refused to budge on the topic any further. 'Why do these stupid old goats always have to withhold information from me' he pondered before the conversation drifted back to lighter topics.

It turned out that this meeting was most likely the only one they would ever have as Merlin's image had a finite life once activated, so Harry had cherished the only enjoyable discussion he had ever remembered having with a blood relative,

That conversation with Merlin was now almost two years ago and it was the reason he was sitting in the vault today. He'd pondered his Pop's words often since he'd heard them, but today was the first day since then he'd been back in this vault. He just had a feeling he couldn't explain that told him to be there, so there he was.

As he continued trying to keep himself from being bored while waiting for whatever was to happen to well….happen, he continued going over his recent life looking for answers for what he wanted to achieve in the future.

He'd recently completed his two year curse breaking apprenticeship with Gringotts, but similar to how he had felt after completing his expanded Auror program at the ministry, he just didn't feel it was right for him in the long term. So he'd told a disappointed but understanding Axeroke that he was moving on. The goblin master was extremely proud of has latest student, and if he was totally honest with himself, realized that he'd most likely never have another chance to train such a prodigy again. He knew that Harry was a once in a generation wizard and that he was lucky enough to be able to have the chance to train him.

Harry Potter, now a 21, almost 22 year old man, fully qualified as both a curse breaker and auror, yet still not knowing what he wanted to do with his future. What he did know was that at the moment he was getting frustrated and bored sitting down in this ancient vault waiting for something, but not knowing what it was he was waiting on. So he continued to ponder his recent past as a way to occupy his mind. His mind drifted to the post war period and what remained of his relationships with his friends.

He realized that while in training the last four years he had allowed himself to slowly drift away from most of the people he had thought would be his lifelong friends while he had been at Hogwarts. Romantically his relationship with Ginny had never really started up again following the war, sure he'd been on a few dates with her but he felt that they were just not really suited to each other any longer. He'd been paraded around by the ministry to various balls and social events following his triumph and Ginny was more than pleased to be on the arm of the savior of the wizarding world. She lapped up the attention and paraded him in front of the media and it would be a rare day when their picture wasn't featured prominently on the pages of the wizarding press and Harry hated every second of it. Ginny just didn't seem to understand how he could feel that way and eventually he had to tell her it was over. At the time he thought she'd been heartbroken, or maybe furious, but she must have recovered quickly as not long after their break-up Ginny had been back in the arms of one of her high school sweethearts Micheal Corner.

The last time he had seen Ginny had been at her wedding two years ago and there had been a huge argument between Harry and the female Weasleys. Apparently Ginny had wanted a dream wedding and with the Weasley family's financial situation as it was, she had achieved this by selling the exclusive rites to publish details and photos of the wedding to Witch Weekly. This was on the understanding that their savior would be in attendance. Harry not knowing about the deal had attended the wedding wearing a glamour charm. He didn't want to take the attention away from the couple on their big day so he'd decided to blend into the background and quietly catch up with his old friends.

Most of his friends had understood his position and thought he'd been simply showing respect for the happy couple on their wedding day. Not Ginny or Mrs Weasley though. They had been furious when Mrs Weasley had tried to point him out to the photographers and reporters so that they could catch their exclusive only to realize she couldn't find him. She finally found out about him hiding under his glamour when she had asked Hermione why Harry wasn't there, only to have her point out that he was indeed in attendance but he'd chosen to hide in plain sight. Mrs Weasley had stormed over to Harry and dragged him into the house to demand he remove his glamour but he'd refused and had ended up leaving the ceremony before the vows had even been exchanged. The following day he had received a vicious howler from Mrs Weasley claiming he had deliberately tried to sabotage her babies wedding. He was dumfounded by this response and to this day had never returned to his quasi family home, the Burrow. Since that time Harry had not been on a single date, as he felt he could never tell whether ladies were interested in him or his wealth and fame. He refused to use legilimency on a prospective partner, even though he was probably the most skilled practitioner of the art on the planet today.

Ron, his best mate from school had achieved his lifelong dream of being a professional quidditch player. His whole life he had dreamed of nothing but playing for his beloved Cannons and following the war had nominated for the quidditch draft. He had spoken to the Cannons team manager about playing for them prior to the draft and was told that they didn't really need a keeper at the present time, but if he could convince Harry to play as their seeker, then they would also draft him. Ron thought it was a done deal. However when he approached Harry about it he was astounded when Harry told him he had no desire to play professionally. "But Harry, we've always dreamed of playing professionally for the Cannons and holding up the cup together", he had said. Harry just looked at him incredulously while trying to explain that while it was Ron's dream, it certainly hadn't been his. Ron had eventually been drafted by the Wimborne Wasps as a 3rd round pick and after two seasons of playing in the reserves and occasionally getting a few minutes in the big league he was now a starting player and seemed set for a decent career. Although they had never really discussed it, he knew that Ron believed that he'd been betrayed by Harry and as a result their friendship had trailed off over the years and now it seemed that while there was no animosity between them, these days they only exchanged Christmas and birthday greetings.

Neville and Luna, his other close friends during his years at Hogwarts, had married not long after Luna completed her final year. Neville had completed his herbology mastery under Professor Sprout within three years of leaving school and Luna had spread her time between writing some articles for her father's magazine and working towards mastery in Magical Creatures. Last year they had set up a huge farm on part of the Longbottom estates where Neville could grow his crops of magical plants and Luna had begun to collect and raise whatever magical creatures she could find. They had recently started a business selling potion ingredients collected from both Neville's plants and Luna's creatures and seemed set to only increase the Longbottom wealth into the next generation.

Surprisingly one of their biggest customers, if not the biggest, was Draco Malfoy. Following the war and his acknowledgement of his life debt to Harry, Draco had decided he wanted no further part in playing the role of pureblood supremacist and had decided to follow in his godfathers footsteps and pursue a mastery in potions. This ensured the Longbottom's would always have a market for whatever they produced and Draco was always keen to get his hands on samples of any new plant Neville had grown or various bits of previously unheard of creature that Luna had discovered. Luna could never hurt her creature friends, but was remarkably adept at getting the creatures to donate hairs, scales, tears or blood without causing them any undue stress or harm. It was a mutually beneficial relationship for all concerned and some of the new potions Draco had created in his so far short career were amazing. His wife Pansy had started a business in selling the products of her husbands work and amazingly the new generation of the Longbottom's and Malfoy's seemed destined to be lifelong partners and friends.

His last and probably truest friend from Hogwarts, Hermione, was still a student and somehow Harry thought she always would be. Her greatest passion for as long as he had known her was learning, so after the final battle she had enrolled in muggle university and after only three years she had earned a double degree in history and archeology. She was now working on her PhD in history as well as pursuing a third degree in ancient languages. He was proud of his friends over achieving ways and her desire to investigate the old legends of the muggle world, while comparing them to what she knew of wizarding history. He firmly believed some of her papers were going to shatter the way people thought about the history of the planet, in both wizard and muggle circles someday. In a similar way to Ginny and himself, she and Ron had grown apart after Hogwarts to the point that he didn't think they even had any contact with each other these days. It saddened Harry that his two best friends didn't see each other anymore, but they were just too different and it seemed to be the best thing for both of them that they had gone their separate ways.

Hermione still came over to his house at least once a week for dinner and they had a regular lunch appointment with her parents on the second Sunday of every month. Since Harry had made a deal with the Ted Snr and Andromeda Tonks to spend time with his godson Teddy Lupin most Sundays he was often found chasing Crookshanks around the Grangers back yard at these get togethers. While the adults enjoyed their BBQ lunch and a glass or two of wine, they watched and laughed at the antics of the two playing.

Now that Teddy was four he had much better control of his metamorph abilities and could change himself to green all over to match the grass and plants of the Grangers back yard in a useless attempt to hide from the all knowing nose of the bandy legged kneazle. One occasion that stood out in Harry's memory was of an afternoon where both cat and the young metamorph had gone suspiciously quiet and when Harry had looked for them he had found the two asleep under the shrubs at the back of the property. There was nothing unusual about this except that the cat had perched on Teddy's chest and it seemed that while he was sleeping Teddy had morphed to match Crookshanks ginger stripes. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other begun and the photo Mrs Granger had taken had become one of Harry's absolute favorites.

Harry loved these afternoons with the Grangers and wistfully wondered if his parents would have been like them had they survived all those years ago.

He'd never shared the secret that he was Merlin's heir with anybody. The only ones in the know remained the three who'd been present on that day almost 2 years ago, Axeroke, Ragnok and himself. He'd not even shared it with Hermione, even though he knew she'd most likely understand what he'd been told better than he did himself. He knew she'd find it especially interesting considering how relevant it was to her studies at muggle university. He figured one day he'd tell her everything, but the more time that passed, the more he started to actually fear her wrath once she found out he'd been keeping this hugely interesting information from her. He actually shuddered when he considered what her reaction to withholding it from her may be. 'Oh well, I'll just wear my dragon hide vest & cloak the day I tell her' he decided. His thought's continued to jump about as he continued to sit and wait for whatever was to come. He just hoped it would come soon. His bum was getting sore from spending his afternoon sitting in this bloody vault.

Almost a day before Harry had felt the urge to return to the First Vault, Dr Daniel Jackson found himself lying in a bed in the infirmary of the SGC. He didn't know who he had tortured in a previous life to have bought about the hideous luck he had endured in the last 24 hours.

He'd been packing the last of the books and relics from his lab in the SGC in preparation of boarding the Dedalus for his maiden voyage to the Pegasus Galaxy and Atlantis. He was known to be the world's foremost expert on the culture and language of the race they referred to as the Ancients. He was eagerly anticipating his trip and had high hopes that while working along side Dr Rodney McKay, who was the expert on Ancient technology, the two of them would be able to achieve great leaps while working in the ancient city.

Then his world had shattered around him and all but completely fallen apart. He had been summoned to the gate room by General Landry to meet a guest who had bumped into one of the off world teams and claimed to have information that could lead them to a great cache of Ancient artifacts that she believed was hidden on Earth. He inwardly groaned as he recognized Vala Maldoran being escorted through the gate by a team of marines. After a quick debriefing with the General and new SG1 team leader, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, he's agreed to the Generals request to check out the tablet their visitor had bought along.

After a brief look at the tablet, he had planned on slipping away to make his trip. However before he could get away, Vala had produced another item which she had claimed was 'loosely' related to the ancient tablet. It appeared to be made of gold, was about eight inches long, two inches wide, and about as thick as a piece of cardboard. As he moved to get a better look at the carving it seemed to depict, Vala swiped the item toward him and to Daniel's alarm it had wrapped around his wrist and now appeared to resist all attempts to be removed. Before he could summon the guards, she had produced a second device and attached it to her own wrist. She then explained that the devices were wedding bracelets and would bind the pair together until they were removed. Once activated they could not separate by too much before Daniel would be struck by an illness that could only be reversed by bringing the bracelets back into range of each other. She refused to consider removing them until they had retrieved the treasure mentioned on the tablet.

Vala had been moved into a holding cell while Dr Lee had tried in vain to remove the bracelet from Daniel's wrist, but Daniel had quickly given up on that and escaped when Dr Lee had started to become desperate and begun talking about removing his hand. It became apparent not long after, that the person that Vala had stolen the bracelets from had not disclosed all there was to know about them to her, as once Daniel got too far from Vala's cell they had both collapsed and been taken to the infirmary. Once in closer proximity both had resumed consciousness fairly quickly.

When Daniel awoke he found Teal'c sitting by his bed. He'd been summoned from Dakara by the General while they were unconscious to see if he knew how to remove the devices or could shed any further light on their operation. While he didn't know all the details he was able to confirm that the bracelets were actually designed to transport prisoners and had all sorts of fail safes included to make sure that the jaffa assigned the duty to transport duty had no choice to complete his task. If they were separated by too great a distance, they would both die. If they tried to remove the bracelet, they would both die. If one of them of them died, then so would the other. It seemed that Daniel was stuck. Especially since he'd been informed that while he was unconscious the Dedalus had left and he'd missed his chance at a trip to Atlantis.

Despite the revelation of the true nature of the device, Vala though shocked that she had put herself at risk as well as Daniel, still refused to disclose the procedure involved in removing them until, "we've found the treasure and I've got my fair share." She had looked particularly smug after the statement and reclined on her bed with her arms crossed in defiance and a large smile playing across her face.

Colonel Mitchell had almost seemed pleased by this and after a quick conversation with the General, to gain his authorization, had convinced Daniel to examine the tablet in more detail to see if he could determine the likely location.

The following morning Daniel had called the group, consisting of himself, Vala, Teal'c, Colonel Mitchell and General, to the briefing room to disclose what he'd learned. Knowing of Daniel's talents in this area none of the group were surprised that he'd been successful in determining not only the author of the tablet, but also a possible location to search. After attempting to present a brief history lesson on the legends of Merlin and the Knights of the round table, General Landry interrupted, "Yes Dr Jackson, get to the point!" Daniel cut his planned speech short and revealed that the author of the tablet was none other than the mythological legend known on Earth as Merlin. He believed that the location of the cache was under Glastonbury Tor in England and requested the General give them permission to search for it. The General then gave his approval to the group to board the Odyssey and use its powerful Asguard sensors to search the location.

Once they'd changed into their combat gear and retrieved their weapons from the armory they were beamed directly to the Odyssey and in very short order were scanning the target location for energy signatures looking for indications of ancient technology. It didn't take long to realize that the area for miles around was protected by some king of barrier that had preventing the scan form picking up any energy signature, however the sensors did indicate that there appeared to that there seemed to be a space hundreds of meters below the surface which may be what they were looking for.

Due to the existence of the barrier that was mostly blocking the Asguard sensors they would be unable to beam down and it had seemed the mission was over before it had even begun. Vala, knowing from her previous experience on the Prometheus that the Earth ships possessed them, had then suggested using the ships ring platform. She pointed out to the group that despite the ring transporters being the transport method favored by the goa'uld, that it had originally been designed and used by the ancients. Daniel almost slapped himself for forgetting this fact, but quickly dismissed it as unimportant once a scan had been done and a ring platform located it the cavern. He'd realized the mission was back on and he was one step closer to getting that god forsaken bracelet off his wrist. Well, that and he soon might be in possession of more Ancient writing and perhaps some artifacts to decipher and study. At this point he wasn't sure what he was most pleased about.

Mitchell briefly protested Daniel's presence in their exploration of the cavern after pointing out that if Daniel went they'd have to have Vala along too. Daniel also paused at this revelation as he wasn't sure how far the alien female who'd bought them the tablet could be trusted either, especially given their previous experience with her. In the end it was decided that the risk of having her along was outweighed by Daniel's potential ability to translate what they may find. After a short protest by Vala at not being allowed to carry a gun, the group huddled together on the ring platform and give the signal to transport them down.

Far below the Odyssey still sitting in the First Vault, Harry Potter's bum was now number than he could ever remember. He was also completely and utterly bored out of his mind. He had almost decided to activate his portkey out of the vault, but the unknown instinct that had bought him here today, was still compelling him to stay. It had been hours and nothing had happened and despite thoroughly searching the vault he couldn't understand what he supposed to be doing to get his next lesson. He'd tried the sword again, but it no longer caused the image of his Pop to appear and he was at his wits end. He decided to give it another thirty minutes before he gave it up as a bad job. Just as he was looking at his watch to confirm the time he heard a strange whirring noise and he lifted his head and stared about looking for the origin of the sound. To his immense shock, rings that he hadn't even noticed were there due to the centuries of dust, began to rise from the floor. As the sixth and final ring rose from the floor, creating a cylinder about eight feet high and about six feet in circumference, there was a flash of light, before the rings began to recede back in to the floor from where they had come. Once the rings had disappeared completely Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It appeared that four people, who looked a lot like they may be muggles, had appeared in the middle of the vault of his ancestor, by means of a strange ring device that he had never seen before.

End chapter


	2. Collision of Worlds

Chapter two

Collision of Worlds

_Once the rings had disappeared completely Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It appeared that four people, who looked a lot like they may be muggles, had appeared in the middle of the vault of his ancestor, by means of a strange ring device that he had never seen before_.

Still in shock at what he'd just seen, and before he'd had time to engage his brain, Harry realized that words had started to flow from his mouth almost unconsciously. "What are you people doing in my bloody vault? And for that matter, what the hell was that thing that bought you here?" He was about to curse himself for being so stupid as to reveal his presence to these people before they had noticed him.

He had no idea if these people were a threat to him or not, but he did realize that there were four of them and only one of him, and after their spectacular arrival he had no idea what they may be capable of. But it seemed that his worries were for naught as even his earlier outburst had not drawn their attention. He wasn't sure why that was, as it wasn't like he had been quiet in his little tirade, but the four newcomers that he had never seen before, just seemed to be looking around the vault as if he wasn't there at all. Upon closer inspection of the group he realized that something just wasn't quite right. Although he could clearly see the people, it was almost as if he were watching them in a pensieve, as their images seemed slightly grayed out. He approached more closely while tightly gripping his wand in his hand, when the largest of the four, a huge black man with a strange symbol on his forehead, quickly turned in his direction and came towards him. Harry, almost on autopilot had fired off a stunner in his direction only to see it pass straight through his target and hit the wall at the back of the chamber. He lowered his wand as he thought about what that could mean, before realizing the mountain of a man was now right in front of him. Harry, now starting to get worried, snapped off a vicious punch aimed at the mans jaw in a bid to knock him to the ground, only to overextend himself to the point he almost fell over, as his hand passed straight through his target, not affecting him in the slightest. The large man seemed to pause at this point, almost as though he could sense Harry's presence, but was unable to see him.

Harry steadied himself on his feet and quickly moved over by the wall to give himself space just incase the situation changed. He continued to ponder the circumstances he'd found himself in, quietly observing the group, when he realized that he couldn't hear any noise from these people at all. When he looked closely, he could see all four of the people's mouths moving at one point or another, but none of them seemed to make any sound, not even footsteps on the stone floor made a noise.

When he had calmed a bit he began assessing the strange people more rationally and he came to the conclusion that they had to be muggles. There were three men and a woman in the group and he would have assumed they were muggle military of some kind had it not been for the woman who was not only rather attractive, but she was fully kitted out in a rather form fitting leather ensemble. And it wasn't just her who didn't fit the military mould as the strange gold symbol on the forehead of the large black man and the fact the he seemed to be carrying some kind of strange metal staff didn't fit is idea of muggle military either. He knew that while he was far from an expert on muggle military that this group didn't seem to fit the bill.

If that was the case then who the hell were they though. It seemed that one of the other two men was the leader of the group and to Harry's eye he did seem like a soldier. He was making gestures at the others in the troop and had yet to lower the weapon he was holding as he scanned the room. The final member of the quartet was another man who didn't seem to fit the military profile. Although he also had a gun, his was hanging from a clip on his vest and his hands were occupied by what seemed to be a journal and a pen. On his face was a pair of glasses that made him look to be some kind of academic.

Harry tried everything he could think of to interact with these people, including trying to access their minds with his legilimency skill, before finally coming to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do to make contact with them. He couldn't hear or touch them in anyway, and apart from the brief second where the large black man had seemed to sense him realized that there was nothing he could do, so he settled himself back in his earlier position and watched.

The group now seemed to be focused on the stone which contained the sword he had used back when he had first spoken to his grandfather. None of them had touched it yet but it definitely seemed that they were considering it as their next move. Finally the one who he had assumed was their leader crouched over the sword and with a two handed grip seemed like he was going to try and yank it free from the stone. If they thought that they would have heard him he would have told him not to bother as he had already tried that earlier in the day and nothing had happened. But to his surprise as soon as the muggle man touched the hilt of the sword, there was again the flash of light that he himself had previously experienced and the form of Merlin again appeared. Harry sighed with relief as it finally seemed he was about to get the information he had been wondering about since he was first escorted here by King Ragnok.

Much to his disappointment though, even though he could see the image of Merlin, he was still unable to hear him speak. The muggles were watching Merlin's image with rapt attention though so he could only assume that they could hear him speaking. He just couldn't figure this situation at all. Merlin had told him that he would know when it was time for him return here for the next step, and from what he was seeing with the muggles now, he figured he'd come on the correct day, but it just didn't seem to be working at all. He considered the possibility that maybe his Grandfather had made some sort of mistake when he created the chamber and he was supposed to be able to interact with them. But as he was unable to do anything, he took his seat again and continued to watch.

After a few minutes the image of Merlin disappeared and the muggles seemed to be having some sort of discussion. In a short time they had apparently decided to split into two groups and each pair had headed off down the passages at either side of the cavern that Merlin had advised him never to enter. If he could have he would have warned them of what he had been told, but being unable to manage that he continued to wait and see what would happen next.

After about fifteen minutes the man in the glasses and the woman came running out of the passage they had headed off to explore earlier and ran straight across to the other passage and disappeared again. As they had reappeared in the room in the main cavern, Harry had again jumped up wand in hand ready to defend himself, but when they ran straight through the room he'd put his wand away and resumed his waiting. Harry had been in some strange situations in his years since joining the wizarding world at age eleven, but he was really struggling to think of a situation such as this.

Another few minutes passed, before the whole group of muggles emerged together from the second passage looking a bit worse for wear, Harry briefly wondered what had happened to them, but put that thought away as once again Merlin's image appeared. He only appeared to speak briefly to the group this time before the image once again disappeared. The strange group of muggles once again seemed to be focused on the sword in the stone. The man that Harry had been assuming was the leader then unclipped his gun from his vest and handed it off to the large black man. He then spat in has palms, before rubbing his hands together and approaching the sword trapped in the stone. With a supreme effort it looked like the man was going to be successful in removing the sword from its resting place. This worried Harry somewhat as that sword had been the only means he had had of speaking to his Grandfather and while he had only been able to make it work on his first visit to the vault he would much prefer that the sword remained where it was. If they did try to take it with them when they left he realized he had no apparent means of stopping them.

As soon as the man had pulled the sword free of the stone a training dummy in the form of an old English knight in medieval chain link armor appeared. It was similar to the training dummies that he was familiar with from his days as an auror trainee, however this one had a sword rather than a wand that the dummies he was familiar with had used. Immediately it began to strike at the muggle, scoring regular hits, and even though Harry was no master swordsman, he couldn't help but burst into laughter at the total ineptitude of the muggle. If it kept up like this then he was going to get slaughtered. He briefly wondered if the man knew it was only a dummy, and while they could certainly cause pain, Harry's experience with them told him that it wouldn't actually kill him. After a few more minutes hopelessly floundering about the cavern trying to avoid the strikes of the dummy, the man appeared to decide that he had had enough and threw the sword toward the large black man. However to both men's surprise, the sword just passed right thru the large man and come to rest on the ground behind him.

This left the apparent team leader in lot of strife. Lying prone on the floor with his only means of defending himself now lying at the opposite side of the vault, the man was forced to roll to his left almost immediately, as the drone attempted a finishing blow. The drone's sword flashed as it came into contact with the stone floor of the chamber, but it was successfully evaded by the man who now clear of his attacker, got to his feet and made a mad leap across the room, trying to reclaim the weapon he'd foolishly relinquished. Harry had to admit his surprise at the hitherto unseen agility the man showed in making his lunge. While he'd been observing the ongoing battle between the man and the drone, Harry had decided this man had all the co-ordination of the mother of his godson. He took a brief moment to smile inwardly in memory of the late metamorph. Her complete and utter inability to safely negotiate even the flattest of floors or the widest of doorways had always made him laugh.

With the sword now back in his hands the man seemed able to dig deep and find within himself a new level resolve. He rallied against the drone and began attempting to make some hits of his own and Harry had to admit to being impressed, if not with the man's skill, then at least at his level of determination. After a few more seconds of furiously blocking the strikes of the drone, the man finally managed to plunge the sword into its chest. Upon its defeat the dummy disappeared, seemingly to the relief of the man, who now had his hands on his knees while sucking in huge breaths in a bid to overcome the ordeal he had just faced.

The group then engaged in another discussion he was unable to hear, before the leader of the group approached the stone once more, where he placed the sword back into its starting place. Harry felt momentary relief at the fact they didn't seem to be attempting to steal his sword, before his attention was snapped back to the group who now seemed to be looking toward the ceiling of the cavern with no small measure of apprehension on their faces. He looked up as well, but had no idea what they seemed so worried about. This vault had lain in wait for him to come for over a millennia and he had no doubt it would most likely still be here in another thousand years, still there was no doubt from their expressions and actions, that the muggle's seemed to believe that they were about to be entombed. He continued to observe as three of the group seemed to huddle together in the place they had first arrived, while the leader was madly fiddling with a plaque that was on the side wall. After a few seconds he made a dive toward the group and once again the strange rings began to rise from the floor. Once they had all risen again, there was another flash of light before they started to recede into the floor once more. Now that the rings were back in their starting place he was once again alone in the chamber as the muggles had gone.

Harry surveyed his vault again as his considered the strange scene he had just witnessed. Four muggles had appeared in Merlin's vault in the midst of some strange rings and a flash of light. They had then spent about thirty minutes looking around, had a skirmish with a training dummy, before apparently deciding that the ceiling of the cavern was a bout to collapse and quickly leaving by the same means that they had arrived.

They had not tried to steal any of the gold, artifacts or devices contained within, in fact, now that he thought about it, he didn't think they had even looked at any of the items in the vault. It just didn't seem to make any sense. Perhaps he had just had a vision of something that was to happen here in the future. He'd never had a vision like this before though. In fact, since he had defeated that snake faced bastard in the great hall at Hogwarts years ago, he'd not had any visions at all.

Thinking back to what he had been told by his Pop, about knowing when it was the right time to return to the vault. He knew he'd been meant to witness this scene, but he had no idea how it was supposed to help him. What did this teach him about the Alteran's or the zero point energy his grandfather had described.

Harry moved over to where the rings had risen from and now that they had been used, the years of dust and grime that had previously hidden them, had been cleared away leaving them clearly visible on the floor. He walked around them and over to the plaque the muggle had been touching prior to their activation and could now see that it wasn't actually a plague, but rather some kind of control panel with a series of buttons on it. He pushed each of the buttons, but the rings failed to rise as he had witnessed them earlier. He figured activating them must need some sort of combination, but as he had no idea what it was he gave it up.

Wandering over to the sword in the stone, he placed his hand on the hilt again and tried to activate the image of his ancestor once more. Again he was left disappointed, as Merlin failed to appear. So then he took a two handed grip on the handle, as he had seen the muggle do and tried to wrest it from the stone. He nearly gave himself a hernia with his effort, but the sword refused to budge. Harry expressed a deep sigh of resignation and pulled out his portkey crystal to return him to the Gringotts lobby and was about to activate it to when he was interrupted by the strange rings once again rising from the floor.

_Five minutes earlier_

Aboard the Odyssey, the members of SG1 and Vala were still in the ring room standing around reviewing what had happened in the cavern. Colonel Mitchell was the first to speak. "Well that wasn't quite what we were hoping for. Weren't there supposed to be Ancient technologies or weapons waiting for us down there? Tell me if I'm wrong, but didn't we just nearly get ourselves killed for absolutely nothing."

"I'm as disappointed as you are Colonel," this was Vala. "I'd already started spending my share of the treasure."

Teal'c was next to speak. "It is indeed most confusing Colonel Mitchell, but I am not sure what else we could have done."

Daniel seemed to not really be paying full attention to their discussion and instead appeared to be deep in thought at what had occurred. Finally he raised his head and looked pointedly at Vala. "What did you take?"

The eyes of the rest of the group turned to focus on Daniel after he had said this, before Vala replied, "I don't know what you mean. I didn't take anything."

"Virtue!" Daniel exclaimed with no small amount of frustration. "I think it was some sort of test. To see if we were worthy of receiving the treasures left by Merlin." Here he paused and looked at the group, before focusing on Vala once more. "Sooo," he drew the word out, "What….did….you….take?"

Vala looked at all the faces now focused on her, "What makes you think it was me?" She said this with a cheeky smile on her face. Daniel just sighed at her and shook his head. "Oh all right", here she paused and reach a couple of fingers into her leather top and removed a single coin from the gap between her breasts which she then held up to the group.

"We have to return it and hope that by setting things right we will still be deemed worthy," Daniel spoke, "that is if the whole cavern hasn't collapsed by now."

"Give it here, I'll go," Mitchell volunteered. "Have the bridge keep an eye on my locator implant. If it still active in two minutes and I haven't returned, then the rest of you transport back down. If they lose tracking on me, then well…." He trailed off there, the rest of the group understanding what this would mean.

With a final look around the group he moved to stand in the centre of the ring transporter and signaled for Daniel to activate it.

Once Mitchell was back in the cavern and the rings had receded, he ran towards the chamber the coin was taken from dodging falling stone and dust. He scrambled towards the pillar in the centre of the chamber and hurriedly lifted the lid on the pot so he could replace what had been stolen. He looked up and sighed with relief when the sounds of crashing and falling debris became silent, taking a second to compose himself and slow his heart before heading back to the main chamber.

When he made it back there he was stunned. What had previously been an empty cavern was now somewhat full with what he could only describe as treasure. From this he could only assume they had managed to pass Merlin's test. His senses caught something moving off to the side of the vault and quickly spun around and aimed his weapon at the possible threat.

His eyes rested on a person. It was a young man, not much more than a teenager he thought. He was a couple of inches short of six foot, had messy black hair and a pair of black framed glasses perched on his nose behind which were a pair of bright green eyes. He continued his observation and noticed the boy seemed to be surveying him with an equal measure of surprise and apprehension.

Harry was the first to speak, but Mitchell wasn't sure whether he was speaking to him or rather to himself, "So it seems he can see me now."

"Of course I can see you. You're right in front of me." His response seemed to surprise the young man as his eyes widened and his mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but he quickly snapped it shut. Mitchell decided to continue. "Who the hell are you and how did you get here?" He never lowered his weapon and kept it trained on the young man in front of him. He wondered why it was that the man had seemed surprised when he'd spoken, but put that to the side for the moment in a bid some get some answers.

The young man seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and settled into a stiffer pose as if preparing incase he was required to mount some kind of defense before he spoke, "Sorry, but I think it's me that should be asking you that question. After all, it is my vault you are trespassing in."

Mitchell didn't know how to respond to that, but he was saved from having to reply by the re-activation of the rings which disgorged the remaining members of his team.

Teal'c, quickly assessing the threat of their new situation, spun to join Mitchell in aiming his weapon at Harry. Daniel and Vala also turned to look at him and Harry quickly found himself facing the working end of two guns and a staff weapon. It didn't seem that the woman was armed, but Harry, not too pleased to be in such a situation while in side his own vault, quickly cast a silent and wandless expelliarmus yanking the weapons from their hands and having them end up in a pile at his feet. Before he could do anything further Mitchell yelled, "He's a Goa'uld!" pulled his sidearm and moved to point it at Harry again. Liking this situation even less, Harry quickly stunned all four. 'What the hell is a Goa'uld', Harry pondered.

Putting that aside, he moved toward his downed opponents and quickly frisked them for any further weapons, before conjuring chairs and levitating the unconscious muggle's into them. Finally he conjured some ropes to stop them from moving and attacking him again, before casting an enervate at the four. Their heads shot up and he could see them all struggling against their bindings before they seemed to come to the conclusion that they wouldn't be able to escape. All four were now looking at him, not in fear as he might have expected, but more in defiance, and perhaps a little curiosity.

Harry decided it was time to get some answers so he looked towards Mitchell again and with a small smirk on his face said, "Perhaps you can answer my question now? Who the hell are you people? How did you get into my vault?"

It wasn't Mitchell who spoke though, instead it was the man with the glasses who replied, "Um excuse me? Your vault? We were led to believe this was Merlin's chamber." He paused here and looked closely at Harry before he continued, "My name is Dr Daniel Jackson and my friends are Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Vala Maldoran and…" he trailed off again and looked between the large black man & the one just introduced as Colonel Mitchell, before returning his gaze to Harry and continuing, "and Murray. As to how we got here, well, we used the rings." He finished off as if this explained everything.

Harry continued to study him for a second, resisting using legilimency to rip the information directly from their minds, before he flicked his hand and conjured himself an overstuffed armchair and sat down. The four in the chairs facing him had almost comical expression on their faces at his little display and he cursed himself for being so stupid. He had more than enough titles to his name already without adding, 'The boy who exposed the magical world' to the mix. He could always obliviate them after he had some answers he decided. He noticed that the woman was the first to get over her shock, Vala, if he remembered correctly, and she was hungrily eyeing the items scattered around the vault.

She noticed him watching her and turned back to him before speaking, more to the rest of the group than himself he assumed, "Well he's not a goa'uld. I can't sense a symbiote."

At this the large black man seemed to concur, "I agree." Obviously a man of many words Harry noted.

"Well ok, so not a goa'uld, but he still hasn't told us who he is or how he got here." It was Mitchell who spoke this time. "And incase you didn't notice, he has taken our weapons and tied us up."

Harry decided to throw him a bone at this, but still preferred to keep his cards close to his chest, "Well you can call me Harry, and as to how I got here, well….I used the door." Not quite the truth, as he had used his portkey, but the muggles didn't need to know that. At his response the group looked at the door he'd gestured towards as if they'd never seen it before.

The Colonel spoke again, though once more not to him, "Jackson, how come we didn't notice that door before?" This question surprised Harry as well, but he assumed that it must have had some kind of muggle repelling charm on it, before he'd just broken it by pointing it out to them.

"Um I'm not sure, but I can definitely see it now." Jackson replied to the man before turning to face Harry. "Perhaps you could release us? We're of no threat to you."

Harry knew this was probably the truth, but thought he had a better chance of getting the information he wanted if they remained as they were so he replied, "Well so far I'm not too sure what to think about you to be honest. So far you have broken into my vault and then proceeded to point your weapons at me. Tell me, if you were in my shoes, would you be so keen to put yourself at a four to one disadvantage against opponents you know nothing about?"

"Hmm…good point," Jackson replied slowly with a frown on his face. "Perhaps we can build some trust here and get to know each other a little better."

"Jackson" the Colonel snapped, "Forgive me if I'm being overly cautious here, but I'd rather not go giving out any information to a man who has us prisoner!"

So Harry had been right earlier, despite Daniel being the most talkative of the group, it was obvious that the Colonel was the one in charge.

Daniel spoke again, "OK, but if were going to get out of here, not to mention completing the mission, I think were going to have to answer some of his questions. He could have harmed us already if he wanted to and despite having us restrained, he hasn't. There's not much we could do to about it at this point anyway. And to be honest he may be able to help us."

At a small nod from the Colonel he turned back to face Harry again, "So Harry, you said this was your vault? Would you explain to us how that came to be? As I said before, we came here hoping to find Merlin's chamber and forgive me for this, but you don't look like any depiction of Merlin that I have seen before."

Harry chose not to answer Daniels question but instead decided to ask some of his own, "Ok….. Dr Jackson. I am assuming that you're not a medical doctor," Daniel shook his head, and Harry looked to Mitchell and continued, "and you're a Colonel, I believe that's some sort of military title." He received a nod at this and focused on the remaining members of the team, starting with Vala. "And I may be way out of date here, but the last time I checked, members of the military are not normally dressed in such attractive leather outfits as yours." This earned him a big smile from Vala followed by a half whispered comment to Daniel that everyone easily overheard. "Oh I like this one, why don't you ever tell me how attractive I look?" Daniel just rolled his eyes, but Harry didn't notice as his attention had shifted to the man introduced as 'Murray'. Most especially the gold emblem on his forehead "And lastly Murray, am I to assume that the mark on your forehead is some sort military rank too?" A single raised eyebrow was the only response he received from the large black man. "So you work for the military then, American military if we're going by the accents. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why a group from the American military is seeking Merlin's chamber in the first place?"

"That's classified." Was the only response received from the group, it coming from the mouth of the Colonel.

Harry sighed, it didn't seem like he was getting any closer to discovering the answers to the questions on zero point energy or the Alterans that Merlin set him. He didn't want to disclose too much and violate the statute of secrecy, but it seemed to him that these people also had secrets they were equally vigilant in trying to guard. His auror training in interrogations kicking in, he decided to try from a different angle. He remembered back to when they first entered the chamber and seemed to have spoken to Merlin's image just as he had and decided he needed to know what was said.

"Tell me what Merlin's image said to you when you first entered the chamber?"

It was the Vala who spoke this time, while the Colonel seemed to be indicating for her to shut up, "What makes you think we spoke to Merlin's image?" She asked cautiously.

Ah touché, Harry thought, they seemingly hadn't been able to see him then and he hadn't been able to hear them, so it seemed he'd have to reveal been watching them if he wanted answers. He decided to release a little more information. After all it was due to Merlin's words and the strange feeling he'd had that he was here today after all.

Deciding there was nothing else for it and that Gryffindors go forward Harry offered, "When you first entered the chamber I was able to watch you, but I couldn't hear anything that you said or did. Now don't ask my why that was, because I have no idea, but until the Colonel here returned alone and ran into the side chamber, there didn't seem to be any way for me to interact with you."

It was Vala who once again came to his aide, "Maybe he couldn't hear us for the same reason we couldn't see the treasure."

"You mean we had to prove our worthiness to meet him?" Daniel asked her skeptically. He then looked like he had had some sort of revelation before turning once more back to Harry. "How is it that you have access to Merlin's chamber and what made you decide to visit the vault today." The rest of the group seemed just as interested in Harry's response as Daniel was and Harry had to admit, if even only to himself, that it was a valid question. 'Why did he come here today?' Merlin had told him that he'd know when it was time to return. And he 'had' known to come today. 'But why?'

Harry decided to change tack again by directly seeking the answers he wanted, "What can you tell me about zero point energy?"

Colonel Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c all looked outright shocked at his question, while Vala looked more confused he thought. None of them said a word, but he did observe the three men all looking at each other as if trying to workout how to respond. Harry decided that their actions indicated they knew something, but they were quite reluctant to share.

After many looks between the three that appeared to equate to a silent conversation, it was the Colonel who responded, "You still haven't told us how you learned about this place, but how do you even know about zero point energy?" With these words he seemed to remember another question he'd had in his mind, "And while we're at it, how hell did you manage to get that chair to appear from nowhere?"

Harry smiled. He felt they were getting somewhere now. These people were definitely the ones Merlin wanted him to meet. So knowing that, he took a risk. If it went bad, he still had them secured in place and it wouldn't take much to obliviate them of the last hour or so before sending them on their way. He wasn't going to tell them the full truth as he considered it, but he'd offer enough of the story that they got a picture of the facts, without disclosing too much of himself or the magical world. Hopefully it would get them talking some more.

"OK, it's a bit hard to explain, but I'll try and give you the short version. About two years ago I was called into a meeting with the head of my bank. The head of this bank had in his possession an item that had been handed from one of the banks presidents," he'd chosen to use a muggle term, "to the next for over fifteen hundred years. It was said by him that this item would be the only way to identify Merlin's true heir." Here he paused and pulled the chain from beneath his shirt and held up the crystal for the group to see before replacing it. "This crystal was the only way to access the vault and the crystal would only open the vault door when held in the hand of the true heir. I am the last remaining descendant of Merlin. Oh, and the chair," he looked directly at the Colonel with a cheeky smirk on his face, "I created it using zero point energy." He'd deliberately chosen to use Merlin's term for magic so as to not break the statute and also to try and encourage them to share whatever they knew with him.

"Merlin's heir," Daniel muttered in reverence.

Harry gave him a nod then continued, "When I came inside the vault I met with the image of Merlin much the same as the rest of you. He not only told me that he was my many times great grandfather, but also a little bit about ZPE. For some reason the I have no idea about, he explained that he was forbidden to tell me everything, but that I'd know when it was time to come back to the vault to learn more. Hence here I am today."

This was met with silence from the group as they all just seemed to be looking at him. After about thirty seconds of nothing finally it was Daniel who spoke, "I think we need to tell him Colonel. He seems to know things that he shouldn't and if he truly is Merlin's heir then what he does know could be a great benefit to us."

"You know we can't Daniel," said Mitchell before turning to Harry, "But if you let us go and give us a way to contact you, we could speak to our superiors and get permission to share more of what we know." Mitchell knew the earths ZPM was practically depleted after it had been used first to protect the planet from Anubis' assault, then again to power the gate for the Atlantis mission. The value of someone who could control ZPE could be of unimaginable value to the SGC. He really wished Carter was here for this with some of her science geek tools.

Harry peered intently at Mitchell as he considered this, it wasn't like he could give them his phone number, or tell them to send him an owl, but maybe he could have them send him a letter via the PO box that Gringotts had set up to correspond with the muggle world. After a few seconds he responded. "I can, ahhh….be difficult to contact at times, but perhaps I can give you a postal address that you can use to correspond with me." Here he paused and thought about what he was getting him self into. Whatever these people were into it involved classified military secrets and after seeing the ring device he wondered what other amazing things they may be privy to. He thought he might need some help in any future dealings with these people lest they decided he knew too much and tried to get rid of him so to speak. He definitely didn't want the ministry involved and if this was as secret as these people seemed to be alluding to he could only think of one person he would trust. Hermione. As he thought some more he realized that would solve his communications problem as well as she was still living with her parents while she was studying at university. "But if we meet again, I won't be coming alone."

The Colonel frowned at this response. It certainly wasn't what he'd been hoping for, but Harry seemed to know something and it may be important. Perhaps he didn't have a choice. "Who did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well there is only person I'd trust with this," he paused and slapped himself in the head. 'Crap' he thought to himself, 'I'm going to have to tell her about being Merlin's heir. She's gonna kill me for hiding this from her for so long. Maybe I can tell her I just found out. No I can't do that she's always been able to tell if I lie to her.' He rose from his chair and began to pace about.

The group secured in front of him, were all watching him closely for his answer, before he paused and a look of dread, if not outright fear seemed to come over the young mans face. They gave him a short time to think before Mitchell prompted, "Well, who is it?"

Harry snapped out of his internal reverie and focused on the group again. "She's my best friend, has been since we were 11 years old. Actually she'll probably be more help than I would." Here he paused again, before continuing with more confidence. "We work well as a team, but you have to give me a chance to tell her before you try and contact us." Harry paused again, before speaking the last part as if he was a scared kid about to be in trouble with his mother, " I haven't told he about being Merlin's heir yet and she's not gonna be happy when she hears I've kept this from her."

"Why wouldn't you tell her about it? I mean it seems to me like it would be an honor." Daniel replied.

Harry looked at him before starting again, "Well you see, I'm sorta famous around here. If people knew I was Merlin's heir as well….well I'd never be able to leave the house without being mobbed."

This didn't make much sense to Daniel, but he chose not to question it any further at this point and instead said, "So we're agreed then. You'll give us a way to contact you and we'll get try and get permission to tell you what we know?"

"Ok," Harry agreed, "but remember this is my vault. I don't want you trying to return here before we meet again. Agreed?"

"Of course," promised Daniel, "we're not thieves, but if it's not too much to ask, would we be able to take one item back with us to study further?" Harry noted Daniels eyes flick toward a particular item in the vault. He followed Daniels gaze to see exactly what it was he wanted to study. The item was shaped like a large gourd, black in color, with a strange white crystal at the top. Harry had never given it more than a cursory glance and he had no idea what it was. It appeared to be covered in ancient writings and he thought his best chance of learning more about it was letting Dr Jackson study it, then he could get any information about it from him.

"Ok, you can take it, but you have to agree to not damage it and also to share anything you learn about it with me," Harry said, before adding, "and my friend."

Daniel looked to the Colonel again, not sure that he could promise this without getting approval from the General, but the Colonel nodded his agreement. The item did belong to Harry after all, and even if they shared nothing else, he thought the General would give approval to share this.

At the nod of agreement from Colonel Mitchell, Harry stood and waved his hand, releasing the bindings that had been holding the muggles in place during their conversation. With another wave the weapons on the ground were returned to their owners. He then turned and walked over to the device he'd agreed to lend them and picked it up, as he did he wandlessly cast a tracking charm on it so he'd be able to find it again, just in case they failed to contact him.

Daniel seemed torn between being amazed at Harry's latest display and being very pleased with the item he now had in his possession. He probably would have started to study it right away had he not been interrupted by the Colonel's words, "Right, so how 'bout giving us the details to contact you and we'll be on our way."

Harry nodded and conjured a piece of paper and pen and wrote out Hermione's parent's address. As he handed the paper off to the Colonel, another thought had occurred to him. If the organization these people worked for was anything like the Ministry of Magic, then they may not be totally trust worthy. Realizing this he decided to add, "If you, or your people try to do anything to harm her, or her family, there is nowhere that you'll be able to hide from me." It was said with menace and the muggles got their first look at the Harry Potter who had faced down dragons and slain Voldemort.

The group moved back over to the rings and bid their farewells before leaving the same way they had arrived.

After they had left, Harry took a second to move everything in the vault away from the rings before casting a muggle repelling ward between the rings and the items that remained. It wasn't that he didn't trust them….well yeah, he didn't trust them….yet.

Harry's thoughts then turned to the coming Sunday lunch appointment he had with the Granger family and the now urgent need he had to confess to Hermione that he had been keeping a secret from her. He just hoped that the information he had to share was fascinating enough that she'd not realize the need to yell at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: _

_I just decided to take the opportunity to cover off a couple of points that have been bought up in reviews._

_Firstly the communications device. Harry didn't know what it did. Merlin didn't share much with Harry about ancient technology except for the fact that magic was considered by the Alteran's to be ZPE. He left that for Harry to find out on his own once he met up with SG1. Also I wanted the SGC to have the same encounter with the Ori as they did in the original series, as if it never happened, then the whole Ori storyline from seasons 9, 10 and the Ark of Truth movie would never have occurred._

_Secondly, I was questioned about the wards around Gringotts and the rings being able to transport thru them. In the first part of the series 9 episode 'Avatar' there was a barrier in place that prevented the team from using the Asguard beaming technology to transport them down. At Vala's suggestion however they were able to use the rings. It was mentioned in the first chapter that King Ragnok had no idea what Merlin had left in the vault and had no access to it without the heir. I took this to mean that they didn't monitor anything accept the door. Also they took quite a long ride in a very high speed cart. I meant this to seem as though they were traveling further from the normal Gringotts system of vaults and actually to Glastonbury Tor where Daniel suggested the chamber was located._

_Sorry if these points weren't made clear._

_This is the first time I've ever attempted to write a fic (In fact my first creative writing attempt since high school) and I'm sure I'll make mistakes. With experience I hope my writing will begin to improve. At this point I have no beta, and apart from a spell check and a quick re-read of what I've written (sometimes you read what you thought you wrote, rather than what you actually wrote) there isn't much to pick up on my errors._

_Anyway thanks for the positive reviews I've received so far and I hope you all continue to enjoy my story._

Chapter 3

Preparations for Adventure

The following morning at the SGC, SG1 plus Vala were sitting in the briefing room waiting for General Landry to arrive so they could discuss what they had found. Vala and Daniel had had the prisoner transport bracelets removed but they team had allowed Vala to attend as it had been her who had originally led them to the discovery, and it wasn't like they were going to be covering anything in this briefing that she didn't already know. Samantha Carter had also been called in as Daniel felt that her input may be valuable when they discussed Harry's apparent ability to wield ZPE at his will.

Daniel was just pouring his forth coffee for the morning when the General bustled into the room, "So what did you find?"

"Well," replied Daniel, "it wasn't quite what I was expecting, but we did find something interesting." Daniel then filled the General in on how they'd accessed the chamber and the tasks they'd had to complete to prove they were worthy, including a somewhat edited version of how they'd nearly been squashed and Colonel almost skewered on the end of a sword, while solving the puzzle that had been left for them by Merlin to prove their virtue.

"But what was especially surprising was that once we had solved the puzzles, the vault that had previously been an empty was suddenly full of treasure."

"Wow," interjected Sam, "Merlin must have set it up so the contents were out of phase until you passed the test. Or maybe it was you who were out of phase until you had solved the riddles. That's amazing. Did you get any readings before and after the change?"

Before Daniel could reply it was Mitchell who butted in, "See, that's why we need you back on the team."

Sam just smiled at the Colonel and Daniel rolled his eyes before going back to his report, "Sorry Sam, we didn't even know there was a chance we could have been 'out of phase' until everything appeared." Daniel thought this would keep the scientist in Sam off his back for now as truthfully being 'out of phase' had never entered his thoughts.

"Anyway that's not what was so interesting. Once we'd proved our virtue it wasn't only treasure that appeared, but there was also a person in there. He claimed to be Merlin's last remaining heir."

"How would he know he's Merlin heir? It's been more than a thousand years since the last time Merlin was known to be on earth. Even if he was the heir, how could he know he's the only one left remaining? What proof does he have?" asked Carter.

"He covered that." continued Daniel, "He told us that he'd been approached by the head of his bank and given a crystal that had been left with the bank by Merlin himself, which he showed us. Apparently the crystal could only be used to access the vault when held in the hand of the true heir. He didn't go into how the bank knew to approach him though, but I guess we can ask him when we meet him again. It's interesting now that I think about it. I mean how many banks have been around in continuity since Merlin's time. I mean it must be a…"

"Dr Jackson," interrupted General Landry, "get on with it!"

"Right sorry," Daniel apologized getting back to his report, "It wasn't merely that he claimed to be the heir that was fascinating, but one of the first questions he asked us was what we knew about ZPE."

"How could he know about that? What else did he tell you? Does he know where we can get another ZPM?" Carter interrupted again with excitement in her voice.

"I wouldn't mind knowing the answer to that myself Dr Jackson. What else did he tell you?" the General almost demanded,

"Right I'm getting to that. It wasn't so much what he said as what he did." Here Daniel paused and looked around the group, "Somehow not long after we first met him he was able to disarm the three of us and then when the Colonel went for his sidearm he knocked us all out. I have no idea how, but once we came to, we were all tied to chairs that hadn't been there before."

"So what are you saying Dr Jackson? That Merlin's heir is some kind of martial arts expert?" queried the General.

"No, he didn't do it physically," here he looked to Colonel Mitchell, "I didn't see him do anything at all really."

Colonel Mitchell jumped in, "No Sir, I didn't see him do anything either. One minute we were pointing our weapons at him, the next our weapons were in a pile at his feet. Then as I went for my sidearm, he somehow did 'something else' and we were knocked out."

The General's eyebrows rose at this and he looked to Teal'c for confirmation. At Teal'c's affirmative nod, he gestured for Daniel to continue with the report.

"When we came to, we were all tied to chairs and he was standing in front of us." Daniel looked again at both Sam & the General to make sure he had their attention before continuing, "Then he just waved his hand a huge stuffy armchair just appeared from nowhere."

Sam's expression changed to one of thought at this, but it was Vala who made her first contribution the meeting, "It was a nice chair too, I wouldn't mind if he could make me one like that, perhaps a settee and a matching footstool to go with it. I wonder if he could do a nice coffee tab….." she trailed off here after both Daniel and the General shot her a glare that obviously meant to say 'Shut up'.

"Anyway, when the Colonel asked him how he did it, he simply said he did it using ZPE." Daniel stopped again here waiting for reactions from the group.

"So you think he was using some sort of Ancient technology? And you didn't see it?" clarified the General. Sam was also interested in his answer as her attention was solely focused on him now. Truthfully if it wasn't Daniel who'd said it, she would have considered it an exaggeration if not an outright fabrication.

"Well Sir, I don't know. That's why I think we need to meet with him again. He did let us borrow one device which I currently have in my lab, but I think there may be more we can learn from him." Daniel paused again here as he prepared himself for what he knew was going to be an unpopular request. "Sir, I think we should bring him to the SCG and see what else he can tell us."

The General sighed at this request. Giving approval to brief a civilian on the SGC was not something he took lightly. He surveyed the faces of both the Colonels in the room trying to gauge their opinions on the matter and to his dismay found both of them looking at him as if in total agreement with Daniel.

He decided to ask for their opinions anyway, "Carter what do you think about this?"

"Well sir, I think we should do it." Sam started, "Not only to find out everything he knows about ZPE, but also the technology he used to do what they saw. I mean if we can reverse engineer whatever device he used to apparently 'conjure' a chair it may be worth the risk alone. I wonder what would happen if we put him in the chair in Antarctica? Do you think he'd let us do a medical scan on…."

"So that's a yes. Colonel Mitchell?" Landry interrupted before Sam could get too far into her stride.

"Well Sir, he definitely did some things that should be impossible. If there's any chance we can learn how he did it then I think we should try," was Mitchell's reply.

"Ok, you have a go, I'll make a request to have him checked out and if he's clear and he's prepared to sign a non disclosure agreement…." Landry's was already preparing to leave the table when his reply was interrupted again by Daniel.

"Sir there's something else. He said if he's to talk to us again he'll only come if we include his friend."

The General sighed and slumped back into his chair. "And what do we know about this friend?"

It was again Mitchell who replied, "Well, so far not much Sir. Not anything really, we only have a name. Hermione Granger."

The General nodded at his number two before responding, "Did he say why he wanted this friend included?"

"No Sir, he just said that they work well together. He also said that she may be more use to us that he would." was the Colonel's response.

"OK, give me their details and I'll get some security checks done. Jackson, you see what else you can dig up as well. And Colonel Carter," he paused for her to acknowledge him, "See what you and Dr Jackson can figure out about the device he let you borrow."

With a chorus of "Yes sir's", the briefing broke up.

It was a bright sunny Sunday morning and Harry had just picked up his godson Teddy and was on his way to the Granger's for their monthly BBQ get together. Harry had a plan in mind to try and diffuse any anger that would be sent his way by his tyrannical information gathering friend and Teddy was just one part. In his pocket was the shrunken pensieve that had been bequeathed to him by Dumbledore along with two vials containing memories. The first one marked with a clear number one, contained his original encounter with Merlin, starting from when he'd undertaken the inheritance ritual. The second contained the full encounter with the muggles he'd met in the vault. He figured that if she watched the complete version of both memories, and he knew she would, it was just the way she was, then it would take her about five hours.

So his plan was this. Arrive at the Granger's at about 11am, play with Teddy and Crookshanks in the back yard for about an hour until he and Dan, Hermione's father, fired up the BBQ. While they did this Hermione and her mother Emma would be inside preparing some sides and getting everything ready to set the table. This would be his chance to slip the pensieve to Dan with a request to pass it along to Hermione once he'd left. Then around three o'clock, he'd make an excuse about needing to take Teddy home and put him down for a nap as he didn't want to return him to his grandparents tired and grumpy. He'd then return Teddy to the Tonks' about six and hopefully wrangle an invitation for dinner. If he dragged his feet at their place until about ten before he left, he figured that Hermione would consider that too late in the day for a person with any sense of decency to drop in unannounced. He knew Hermione had to attend her university classes on Monday, so by the time he'd see her again she would have had almost a full day to calm down after viewing the memories prior to her confronting him. He thought this plan was very Slytherin of him and couldn't see any obvious holes or flaws in it. He just had to make it through today without putting his foot in his mouth. It wasn't like his name was Ron Weasley, so he thought he could pull this part of without any troubles whatsoever.

Upon arrival at the Granger's, it was Dan who greeted him at the door. With a quick hello and a handshake for Harry, he quickly scooped Teddy up and said, "I got something special for you today Teddy, you're going to love it." He headed off into the house, but called over his shoulder to Harry, "The girls are in the kitchen Harry, why don't you go say hello." He gave Harry a wink and the two of them disappeared off into the back yard.

Harry entered the kitchen to find both the Granger women sitting at the table, Hermione with her customary piles of books spread about and Emma reading the Sunday paper over a cup of tea.

"Morning ladies," he greeted them before giving both a peck on the cheek and sitting down.

"Hey Harry, where's Teddy?" was Emma's first question, and Harry just nodded toward the back yard.

"Ah, Dan didn't waste any time I see," she smiled while saying this and peered out the window to see if she could see them.

Hermione was stacking up her books at Harry's arrival, but stopped to look at her mother after she said this, "What's Dad got planned for Teddy today?" she asked.

"You know how he is Hermione, since neither of us will play golf with him and the last time he took Harry he was complaining for weeks about his cheating with magic. Something about completing 18 holes in 55 strokes which included three holes in one. So he's decided to teach Teddy to play. Even though I can't stand the game, I have to admit the little set of clubs he had made are pretty cute."

Hermione just gave a sigh at this before replying, "He does know Teddy is a wizard too right? I mean if he doesn't like playing with Harry's because of his cheating,"

At this Harry interrupted her, "Hey I never cheated. I'm just an exceptional sportsman."

Hermione gave him the look that clearly said, 'I don't believe a word from you', before she continued. "What makes him think playing with Teddy will be any different?"

Emma chuckled before replying, "Don't worry love he's got it all planned out. He thinks that by starting with Teddy at age four, and giving him pointers every month, then by the time he is nine or ten he'll have the hang of it. He then believes that he'll be able to convince Teddy to play with him out on a proper course until he turns seventeen. He knows that he wont be able to use magic until he's of age, so he hopes that he'll get a golf partner for a good seven or eight years. Who knows, if Teddy enjoys it enough he thinks he may be able to convince him to play on beyond seventeen without cheating."

Harry interjected again here, "I NEVER CHEATED!" And this time received that 'look' from both of them.

Giving up that topic as lost Harry asked what Hermione was studying at the moment, but as he began to listen he really wished that he hadn't.

"Oh Harry, it's really interesting. I've been studying the history of Merlin, the Knights of the Round Table and the legends of Camelot for my History PhD. I sort of cheated a bit by asking Professor McGonagal if I could use the Hogwarts library. Well it's not really cheating. It's just that the other students don't have access to Hogwarts. Anyway did you know that the muggle's believe…"

Harry had gone into full panic mode at hearing the start of her explanation. He no longer heard what she was saying, just a rushing noise signaling his impending doom at the hands of his friend when she was at her most terrifying. Not only was he withholding the fact that he was Merlin's heir, she was going to see it as denying her vital information for her studies. Not telling Hermione something like this was bad enough, but denying her specific information on a topic she was studying was the equivalent of high treason. Oh he was a dead man. At least he still had his plan though, but maybe he would wear his dragon hide armor tomorrow afternoon when he expected she would arrive. That buffer day he'd planned for was now more important than ever. As the lecture from Hermione began to wind down, he excused himself from the ladies and headed out the back to see how Teddy was taking to his first golf lesson.

An hour later, as he and Dan were all alone enjoying the very manly act of charring dead animal on a fire, he broached the topic of the pensieve and what he wanted Dan to do. Dan had a huge smile on his face as he thought about what he could extort from Harry for completing the task that the younger man was clearly wary of. At seeing his calculating smile Harry jumped in and reminded him of an incident that happened two years before when he had accidentally recorded the last day of the British Open over the Granger's wedding video. On this occasion they had blamed Teddy playing with the remote control while they weren't watching. Though Dan was still in trouble for not watching the child, the pain was nothing like it could have been had Emma been aware of the truth. After pointing this out, Dan was only too happy to agree to Harry's request and they went back to drinking beer around the fire, oh and occasionally turning the meat.

After a relaxed lunch on the Granger's patio, well relaxed for the Granger's, Harry didn't think Hermione had noticed he was sweating more than usual, he began to put together Teddy's things and say his farewells. He made a point of mentioning that he would be having dinner with the Tonks' and as Dan escorted him to the door he asked him to delay giving the memories to Hermione for another half hour or so. Dan chuckled at him as he shooed him out the door. All things considered Harry thought it had gone well. Well as well as could be expected considering what he had heard about her recent area of study.

Around four o'clock as the Granger family were having an afternoon cup of tea in the kitchen, Dan casually said, "Oh by the way Princess, Harry left something for you. Something about a memory he wanted you to see."

Hermione looked at her father curiously before saying, "Memory? Harry knows I don't have a pensieve. And why would he give them to you & not me?"

"Oh I think he forgot Princess, he just handed them to me as he was heading out the door and asked me to pass them along," Dan lied smoothly, "but he left his pensieve for you as well. You just have to enlarge it and watch them I think. He said they were numbered so you'd know which to watch first."

"Oh Ok, thanks Dad," she replied as Dan handed them over, "I'll just go up to my room and have a look at them. I wonder why he didn't say anything about it though."

Dan smiled as his daughter disappeared up the stairs. He loved it when someone other than him was the one in trouble. Unfortunately this caught then attention of his wife who gave him a shrewd look before asking, "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing honey, I think Harry had something to show her but just forgot to pass them on." Emma didn't buy that response for a second, especially considering the smug look on his face, but figured she'd soon hear about whatever it was from her daughter.

A couple of hours later, Dan was setting the table as his wife was finishing up dinner preparations when she asked him to go and check on their daughter and call her down for dinner. Dan headed up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door. After not receiving a response for a few seconds he pushed the door open and headed in. He found the reason for her not responding as soon as he entered as he saw his daughter bending over the stone bowl Harry had left. Her head was completely submerged in the swirling mist inside the bowl and he had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Hermione pulled her head out of the bowl and tapped her wand on a rune to pause the memory before turning to look at her father. "Your mother has dinner ready love, why don't you come down and eat."

"I'm not hungry," was the immediate response, "I want to finish watching this before I go over to Harry's place and kill him….slowly."

Dan had to suppress a chuckle at this, he had no idea what the memories contained, but figured it had to be good, first from Harry's delivery method and also his daughter's response just now. "Come on Princess, I'm sure they'll still be there once you've had something to eat."

Hermione realizing arguing about this with her father would just add to the time she had to wait to finish her perusal, so she gave in and followed him down the stairs.

Once seated, Dan poured both his ladies a glass of wine, before he looked to his baby girl and innocently asked, "So did Harry leave you something interesting Honey?"

Hermione just glared at him, "Did you know?" was her only response.

Dan paused to serve himself some potatoes prior to responding, "Know what Princess?" He picked up his cutlery and cut a piece off the chicken breast his wife had prepared before popping it in his mouth. "Hmm the chicken is beautiful tonight Em', did you do something different with it?"

His wife looked between her husband and daughter, knowing something was up, but before she could say anything Hermione asked again, "Did…you…know?"

"Sorry Princess," he replied with all the innocence of a saint, "is it about what Harry left you? He didn't make a big deal about it and he didn't tell me what the memories were about if that's what you're asking."

"Hmph," was her response, "are you sure?"

"Of course, why would he tell me something and not you?" Dan responded, trying to put a worried expression on his face. "What's in the memories? Is it something bad?"

This had the effect of removing himself from the direct path of blame. He thought he'd played the situation masterfully.

"Well no, it's not bad exactly," she responded irritation at her father deflating slightly, "it's just something that he should have told me about. Apparently Harry is the last direct heir of Merlin. He knows I've been studying British history and he kept this from me. I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me, he's going to get it when I catch up to him. Why would he decide to keep this a secret? I mean…"

Emma interrupted at this point to ask, "Is he really Merlin's heir? That's interesting. I wonder how he found out. What's in the memories? I mean you've been up there a couple of hours already, what else is in them besides him being Merlin's heir?"

"Well lots of things really," Hermione had started to shovel her food into her mouth as quickly as was polite, "I haven't even finished the first one yet so I want to get back to it as soon as possible."

Her mother noticing how fast her daughter's meal was disappearing simply said, "Well just make sure that you don't get indigestion."

She just rolled her eyes at her mother and continued to shovel her food into her mouth. The instant she was done, she stood, "I don't feel like any desert, I'm going to finish watching them now," before she practically apparated back to her room.

Emma gave her husband a suspicious look before asking, "Did you know anything about this?"

"Not really love, he was certainly nervous about her watching them though. He actually gave them to me while we were cooking lunch and made me promise not to pass them on until he'd been gone at least half an hour."

"Hmm", was Emma's only response as they both went back to finishing their lovely dinner.

Later that night Harry had just arrived home from a pleasant evening with the Tonks'. They'd enjoyed a lovely meal where Teddy had regaled his Grandparents with tales of everything that happened during his day with his godfather, including an in depth account of his first ever golf lesson.

After the meal, Harry had been the one to put Teddy to bed, but not before the umpteenth telling of the story of his victory in the tri-wizard tournament back in forth yeah. It was one of Teddy's favorites, especially the dragon task. Harry didn't mind, though he never mentioned the detour via the graveyard after the final task in these retelling's, and all in all he rather looked forward to these Sundays with his godson.

He went up to his room and took a quick shower before getting into his pajamas and grabbing a copy of one of his curse breaking books to do a little reading before he went to sleep. After about half an hour of reading a particularly harrowing tale of the adventures of a veteran curse breaker and his attempts to access an ancient Mayan tomb, he felt a tickle in the wards indicating that someone had just apparated in to his home. He wasn't too worried though as his house was under fidelius charm and the only two people who had permission to apparate directly inside were himself and……Hermione.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER", he physically cringed as he heard the voice. He put his book to the side and tried to decide what he should do. His whole plan was out the window now. His buffer day was gone. Why couldn't he have stayed in a hotel tonight? He'd heard the London Hilton was particularly nice. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' he cursed himself. Maybe it wasn't too late, they lights were off downstairs, she couldn't be sure he was home. Perhaps he could still apparate away. He wasn't even wearing his dragon hide armor as he'd planned for this encounter. His internal monologue had cost him precious seconds though, as before he'd even moved from his bed, the bedroom door was pushed open forcefully and standing the doorway was none other than Hermione Granger.

"Hi Mione," he offered weekly, "What brings you to my humble abode at this late hour?"

"Don't you dare 'hi Mione' me Harry Potter. You know exactly why I am here. Why didn't you tell me? Am I not supposed to be your best friend? How could you keep this from me?" Here she paused, he wasn't sure if it was to take a breath, or whether he was supposed to try and respond.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" Hermione demanded.

"Umm, I….." was all he managed before she started in on him again. Must have been a 'breath' pause he decided.

"How long have you known about this? There were no dates on the memories, but I noticed your hair was much shorter than it is now in the first one, so it must have been a while. Well?" Here she paused again. Maybe now she was going to let him speak.

"Umm, I…" but he was cut off again.

"We've been friends for over 10 years now Harry and you tried to keep this from me? I can't believe you would do that. What about today? I told you 'today' I was researching Merlin, it would have been the ideal opportunity to come clean, but what did you do? I could have used some of this information for the paper I wrote last year about the history of the dark ages in the British Isles….." Hurricane Hermione was really blowing now, he didn't think she was ready for him to talk yet, so he just listened cautiously, with what he thought was an appropriate amount of remorse on his face, while looking for his opportunity to try and edge a word in. Finally she paused again.

"Well I…." nope too soon, he realized as she cut him off once again with the start of the next chapter of her rant. This time there was additional finger waving too.

"It not just my history papers this could have helped with either. I've been studying archeology and ancient languages for the last three years. Don't you think the information about the Alteran's might have interested me? I mean if what he told you is true, then the whole history of the magical world is a lie. Don't you think I might have been interested in this? And I could have helped you research…." All good points he admitted, but he had to try and head her off before she woke the neighbors.

"I meant to Mione but I…."

"Then," here she paused as if in some combination of taking a breath and deepening her scowl, "as if it's not bad enough already. What did you do next? Instead of coming and telling me to my face you go and get my father to do your dirty work. I can't believe you chose such a cowardly way to deliver those memories to me. You had him give them to me 'after' you'd left the house. What's with that? Were you a Gryffindor or not? Did my father know anything about this?" 'Hmm', Harry considered, 'without the benefit of the buffer day I'd planned for, giving the memories to Dan no longer seems like it was the best idea….oh she's paused again, perhaps I can get a word in.'

"Mione, I didn't think…."

"No that's right Harry Potter. You didn't think," wow, he'd left himself wide open for that one he realized, "Don't you think I'd like to have known about this? I can't believe it, 'my best friend the traitor'. Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Harry waited a few seconds for her to start again before he tried, "Mione I'm sorry…."

"SORRY! Sorry! You should be more than sorry Harry Potter, you can bet on that." She paused again for another breath. He recognized it this time, just a pause, not to be taken as an opportunity for him to speak. She'd now left the doorway and was stalking toward his bed. He let the book he'd been reading slide from the bed and pulled the comforter up to his chin. She seemed to take note of him doing this, but the look on her face seemed to say, 'Hah, as if that will protect you.'

"And not only did you not tell me, but what did you do when you met the greatest wizard who ever lived? You called him Pop. POP! Of all the disrespectful things you could have called the great Merlin himself. It was embarrassing."

That was a bit much he thought, after all he'd been asked to call him that. He was his grandfather after all, so he tried to cut in and defend himself, "but Mione he asked me t…." but she was still going.

"….had hours to talk to the greatest wizard who ever lived and apart from a couple of little tidbits of useful information that he deigned to share, the two of you talked about nothing. Who cares about what quidditch plays were popular when the game first started or what types of food they ate for dinner a thousand years ago? You could have asked him anything. I just can't believe you asked him who the first person to do a wonky faint was." Harry had forgotten they'd spent time talking about quidditch. His grandfather was quite the story teller and his breathtaking description of the first Wronsky Feint was something Harry would always remember. In reality the memory bought a slight smile to his face and he really didn't regret it, in fact he'd learned quite a bit about the game when it was in its infancy. Not that he'd ever be stupid enough to admit that to Hermione. Harry tried to tune back into her continuing tirade

"…..and that's not the worst part. No, not at all," She was in full tea pot mode now, hands on hips and steam practically pouring out her ears, "four muggles appear in your vault and what do you do? I'll tell you what you did Harry Potter. You must have cast at least ten different spells right in front of them. Do you have any idea what could happen to you if they tell anyone?"

"But Mione I didn't use my wand for…."

"Don't try and get off on a technicality Harry Potter. Do you think the ministry will care whether you used your wand or not? I can't believe you would do that!" Harry thought she was winding down now so he attempted to get out a complete sentence.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell y…"

"And what about those ring things they used to arrive? You didn't even ask about them. One of them even had some kind of a staff and you didn't even ask one question about it. It was lying at your feet the whole time you were speaking to them and you didn't even pick it up? What….were….you….thinking?" Ah, she had him there he supposed, he probably should have asked questions about those things. Oh well next time he decided.

"I thought you trusted me Harry Potter. I just can't believe it. You've got some serious explaining to do mister." 'Hmm, maybe that was it' he thought, not too bad really. She'd barely yelled at him for five minutes. And not a single curse was sent his way. He remembered times at Hogwarts when she'd yelled at Ron for hours.

Believing he was safe to start speaking he took a steadying breath before he offered, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner Mione, its just that people have enough reasons to stare at me with out this. It wasn't just you I didn't tell. The only others who know are King Ragnok and Axeroke and they both agreed to keep it quiet." He watched her closely now. Her breathing had steadied out some and her hands had left her hips. He wasn't stupid enough to believe the storm was completely over, but the thunder and lightning had passed and now it was just a steady rain.

"Besides, when the muggles contact us again we can…" oops wrong thing to say.

"That's another thing," she started up again. Perhaps it's not passed he thought, maybe we're just in the eye of the storm, "when they ask how to contact you, what did you tell them? You gave them 'my' address. What if they were kind of tomb raiding pirates?" 'Pirates', he thought. 'Don't they wear eye patches?' That would have been quite the witty comeback he decided, if only he'd had the courage to say it out loud. "Is my safety not important to you? I can't believe this whole thing Harry Potter. You'd better promise me never to keep anything like this from me ever again. Understand?"

"Yes Mione," he uttered submissively, "I promise."

"Good," here her whole countenance seemed to shift, as if the anger had been burned away and what was revealed underneath was excitement and curiosity, "now tell me everything about it. I've already started a list of questions we can ask the muggles when we see them again. What do you think they will tell us? Do you think Merlin really doesn't believe in magic or that wizards and witches truly exist? What are you going to tell them when they ask about the 'powers' you displayed? They're going to be expecting some kind of technology you know. Do you think they'll let me have a look at those rings? I wonder what it is that makes them work? I've never seen muggle technology anything like them before. Do you think we could try and figure out the ones in your vault? Did they tell you who they work for? I know they said military, but they didn't really tell you which part of the military, did they? I wonder if…."

Even after all these years of friendship, Harry was still amazed at how much his best friend could say without ever pausing for breath. He briefly wondered if she'd ever considered playing the saxophone. He didn't voice these thoughts though, he was much too smart for that, instead he just lifted the covers and patted the bed next him. Hermione kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers still rattling off questions she wanted answers to. Harry knew it would be quite a while before he was getting any sleep tonight, but at least it didn't seem like she was mad at him anymore. Her anger had now passed into information gathering mode and she had that little sparkle in her eye that she always had when she was on a mission.

A couple of days later in the SGC briefing room, the team had reassembled to discuss what they had learned of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Report Dr Jackson," started the General.

"Well General it's quite interesting. There's not as much information as I might have imagined. Harry James Potter," Daniel started, "Born July 31st, 1980, to James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter, nee Evans, of Godrics Hollow, Wales. He wasn't born in a hospital it appears, or if he was I can't find any record of it. He was orphaned in some kind of incident, though it's not exactly clear what happened, the night of Halloween in 1981. He was then sent to live with his maternal aunt, Petunia Dursley. Petunia, her husband Vernon and their son Dudley appear to be his only living relatives. He attended Little Whinging Primary School in Surrey up until age ten. At that point records of him seem to disappear. I can't find any record of him attending high school anywhere in the UK, or anywhere else for that matter. There are no university records either. No drivers license, no bank accounts, nothing. I couldn't even turn up a photo of him. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth. What about the security check General? Did anything else turn up?"

"Not much Dr Jackson, the report I had is basically the same as yours, except for one thing. And it's a strange one. According to the security check, he received an honor from the Queen when he was 17 for, and I quote, 'Services rendered to the Crown in removing a serious terrorist threat to Queen and Country.' Though what this threat was I can't say as there's no other information available. His award is not even mentioned on the official Queen's birthday honors list," finished the General somewhat perplexed at the lack of information they'd been able to uncover. Usually he could find out what someone preferred to eat for breakfast if he wanted to. "What about the girl?" he continued.

"Well we have a little more information there. Hermione Jane Granger, born September 19th 1979. Parents are Daniel and Emma Granger, of Oxford. Both parents are qualified dentists and they own and manage their own private practice. Hermione attended an exclusive private primary school and from school records we obtained, was top of the class. The strange thing though, is that she also disappeared from the school system at age eleven. She had been enrolled in an exclusive all girls school but for reasons that aren't stated, she never attended. Unlike Harry she reappears at age eighteen when she sat her high school equivalency exam, which she apparently aced. Her score was in the ninety-ninth percentile. She has an English passport, a valid driving license and a bank account with about fifteen thousand pounds in it. For the last four years she's been attending Cambridge University and has already achieved degrees in History and Archeology both with honors and is now working on her History PhD as well as a third degree in Ancient Languages. From the reports I have found she considered 'frighteningly intelligent.' About a year ago she received a speeding ticket for doing 88 mph on the M1 motorway and the fine was promptly paid. I did manage to find some photo's of her taken during the last couple of years at university and also have a copy for the photo from her license." Daniel stopped here and passed around some photos for the group to view before looking back to the General.

"Very well, Dr Jackson, my report is practically identical. At this stage I'm prepared to disclose what we've found at the Antarctic Base to them. Say nothing about the Stargate, or any other ongoing SGC operations." General Landry turned to Colonel Mitchell now, "Colonel considering the technology that he seemed to have available to him during your first encounter I don't want him on the base at this stage. I want you, Colonel Carter and Dr Jackson to invite them to the Airforce Academy Base here in Colorado Springs and hold your meeting there. Speak to Sgt Harriman and have him arrange the invitation, and assuming they accept the flight and accommodation details."

"Yes Sir," Mitchell responded.

"Colonel Carter, Dr Jackson, what about the device you bought back with you?" the General then continued.

"Well Sir, the device definitely appears to be Ancient," Carter began, "Daniel's been working on the translation and apart from figuring out its some sort of communication device, he's not having a lot of luck. Currently the device is in Dr Lee's lab. We're at the point now that we're ready to switch it on and see what happens."

"Isn't that dangerous Colonel?" queried the General.

"It doesn't seem like it will be Sir. The device only has a small power source, but it doesn't appear to be powerful enough to be any type of weapon. I think it's safe." Carter replied.

"You 'think' it's safe. That's not much of a guarantee Colonel Carter."

"Well sir, this kind of technology is so far beyond us it's not even funny. Eventually you just get to the point that you have to turn it on to find out."

"Very well, Colonel, just make sure all appropriate safety protocols are in place before you turn it on."

"Of course sir."

"Ok, if there's nothing else?" he paused and looked around the table, "Meeting dismissed, Dr Jackson, make sure you speak to the little Sgt to get the details for our guests visit arranged," finished the General, already heading out of the room.

(AN: At this point the SG1 series 9 episode Avalon is completed. Daniel and Vala visit the Ori galaxy, but I'm not going to regurgitate it as the episode already fits with what I need to happen for my story.)

Hermione was returning home from an afternoon lecture the following Friday. She and Harry had made plans to catch up that evening at his place to continue their discussion from the previous Sunday. She'd coerced Harry into agreeing to prepare them a nice dinner, 'well it's not like he's got work or study at the moment anyway,' she justified, and to be honest she just really enjoyed his cooking. As she entered and headed towards her room to drop off her possessions she heard he mother calling for her from the kitchen, "Be right down Mum," she shouted as she was running up the stairs.

She headed into the kitchen to greet her mother, her father was still at the surgery, and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Hi Mum, how was work?"

"Oh, it was fine sweety," she responded before reaching for a pair of yellow envelopes which had been sitting on the table, "These came for you today, there one each for you and Harry. I think it's the information you and Harry had been expecting."

Hermione took the envelopes from her mother, before putting the one addressed to Harry back on the table. She noted the mark on the envelope designating that they had come from the U.S. Airforce. "So they work for the Airforce," she absentmindedly muttered aloud. She tore open the letter and quickly perused its contents.

As she was reading her mother interrupted, "Well? What's it say?" She'd explained what she'd seen in Harry's memories and their subsequent discussion to her parents over dinner earlier in the week.

"Well they've invited us to go to the U.S. to meet with them." She looked back to the letter, "They want us to fly to Chicago then on to Denver, where they would meet us and take is to an academy base in Colorado Springs. If we agree we just have to contact a Sgt Harriman and he'll arrange for the flight and accommodation. It says we'd meet with Colonel Mitchell and Dr Daniel Jackson, who Harry met in his vault, and also a Colonel Samantha Carter."

"It sounds interesting sweetheart," prompted Emma, "are you going to go then? It won't affect your studies will it?"

But Hermione wasn't really listening any longer, when her mother turned to her to see why she hadn't responded she noticed her daughter seemed focused on that letter again and had a look of consideration on her face. "I wonder…" Hermione started before trailing off.

"What is it Hermione?" Emma prompted again.

"Oh, I'm not sure mum, I just remembered something I read a couple of years ago when I was studying Egyptology for my Archeology degree." She then stood and started gathering her things, "I think I'm going to drop by the campus library on the way over to Harry's. I'll see you later," and she started to head towards the front door.

"Will you be coming home tonight?" asked Emma just before he daughter disappeared again.

"Oh, I don't know mum. If it gets too late I'll probably just stay at Harry's. Say hi to Dad for me." And with that she was gone.

Harry was just putting the vegetables he'd cut up into a pot to ready to be steamed for dinner. He'd been to the market earlier and was preparing a nice meal of rack of lamb for when Hermione arrived. He had actually expected her to arrive by now, but knowing her as he did, she was probably absorbed in a book somewhere and had allowed herself to become distracted.

Just as he was having this thought however, he felt the tingle in the wards that indicated she'd just apparated inside. "Harry," he heard, "I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Hermione." He yelled back.

A few seconds later she rushed in. Her face was alight with the look that told him she'd just made a huge discovery. He didn't have time to wonder what it was though, as she was already speaking as she entered the room,

"Harry, you'll never believe what I just found. When I got home from classes today, mum called me into the kitchen. Our letters from the airforce had arrived. After I read mine I realized something. It didn't strike me at the time because there was so much else to take in, but when I saw his name again I remembered something I'd read a couple of years ago when I was looking into Egyptology. I'd read some theories by an archeologist named Dr Daniel Jackson. He believed that ancient Egyptian culture was actually started by a race of aliens. He also theorized that the pyramids were actually alien landing sites. Can you believe it? Of course his theories were laughed right out of academia and he hasn't published a paper since, but…"

Harry almost laughed at his friend's excitement. He'd witnessed it a number of times of the years, but it still never failed to amuse him. "Hi Hermione, how are you?" he chose to interrupt her.

She stopped at this and a flush came across her cheeks, "Oh sorry, hi Harry." She walked over to give him a hug.

"Did you say something about letters from the Airforce? It seems the mystery of who they are working for has been solved then." Harry smiled at his friend as she looked somewhere between being embarrassed at her lack of a proper greeting, and annoyed at being interrupted when she was on a roll.

"Oh yes Harry there was a letter for each of us," she reached into her bag and pulled out a yellow envelope and passed it over to him, "here's yours."

Harry took the envelope, opened it and began to read. His silence however left the way open for Hermione to continue.

"Anyway Harry, I was wondering if these landing sites had anything to do with the Alteran's returning to earth like Merlin told you about? He did say that they had returned right? I remember in the memory you asked him about it. What if they were the Aliens that Dr Jackson was referring to? It seems likely don't you think? I mean Dr Jackson published these papers about ten years ago and then he practically disappeared. No one's seems to know what happened to him, and now he turns up working for the Airforce and you meet him in Merlin's vault. They wouldn't just hire someone who is practically universally condemned by his peers unless he was onto something would they?" She paused here and looked at Harry who was still trying to read his letter. "Harry, are you listening to me?"

"Sure Hermione. Dr Jackson, Aliens, Airforce, condemned." He repeated distractedly. "So they want us to go to Colorado to meet with them do they?"

"Hmph," Hermione responded plonking herself into a chair at the table, "Yes Harry they do. But what do you think? Do you think the airforce has proof of aliens? It could be amazing really. I mean life outside our own existence, traveling in spaceships through space. I mean if these Alterans built the pyramids as landing sites for their ships then I wonder what happened to the actual ships? They could be still out there somewhere? Maybe the Alteran's knew some sort of charm like disillusionment or even the fidelius and they're just hidden? Or even…"

Harry cut her off again here, "I'm not sure about the Alteran's building the pyramids Hermione. Maybe they were built by a different race of Aliens?"

"You think there were two races of Aliens that have visited Earth?" she asked incredulously. "That sounds pretty unlikely Harry. I mean the odds of even one race being able to find a planet capable of supporting life like Earth, not to mention being evolved enough both physically and technologically to make the journey seems….well….improbable, if not outright impossible. I mean our scientists have been to the moon, and sent probes to Mars, but another planet Harry? Imagine how much power that would take? Not too mention the time it would take to fly there. The whole crew would be long dead well before they arrived anywhere….."

"I'm not saying it actually happened, Hermione. It was just an idea. Anyway, I guess we'll just have to wait to find out when we go there. It may not even be about aliens at all. I mean if it was about aliens wouldn't they be working for NASA and not the Airforce? Aren't they the ones who deal with space things?"

Hermione frowned as she considered this, "I guess you're right Harry, but it's just so interesting. Don't you think?"

Harry just smiled and handed Hermione the cutlery and plates and shooed her toward the dining room to set the table.

After they'd eaten the conversation went back to what they were going to do about the invitation's they'd received. "I think we should both go. I mean if for nothing else it would be interesting to see what they know about magic."

Harry looked up at her at this, "Remember 'Mione, we can't mention magic or anything about witches and wizards while we're with them. It's ZPE remember?" he admonished. Hermione just nodded at his rebuke before Harry continued, "How is your wandless magic these days anyway? You're not going to be able to use your wand around them."

She looked up at him at this, "Well its nothing like yours of course, but I can summon and banish things, I can levitate and put up an ok shield. I can even get off a weak stunner or expelliarmus. Mostly small things, maybe you can help me practice before we go?"

Harry nodded his agreement at this and the two of them continued on with the discussion.

In the end they'd decided that Hermione would be the one to make contact with the Americans and organize the details for their trip. She also had to notify her professors and lecturers that she'd be away for some time, and she pointed out to Harry that he'd have to talk to Gringotts about a proper muggle passport, not just the charmed identification papers he used when he'd traveled abroad while a curse breaker. While such a document might be enough to pass muster at an international portkey point, muggle customs was a whole other matter entirely.

Back at the SCG, the team once again found themselves in the briefing room going over Daniel and Vala's trip to the Ori galaxy.

"So you're saying these Priors have formidable power Dr Jackson?" queried the General. "Have you ever encountered anything like them before?"

"Actually General we have, but only on two occasions. The first time was with the Nox. Their technology is so advanced that they seem to be able to make things happen by their will alone. They just waved their arms or chanted and made things happen. They could even revive their dead, much the same way as the Prior revived Vala. If we didn't know any better it would almost seem that they were using magic."

"And the other occasion you witnessed such technology Dr Jackson?" General Landry prompted again.

"Well it was quite recent actually Sir. It was when we met Harry in Merlin's vault."

The General looked to Vala at this, as she was the only other person present for the encounter with the Prior and she simply gave him a nod to acknowledge she agreed with what Daniel had told them.

"Right, well Walter's told me that travel plans have been arranged for our visitors and they'll be arriving in a couple of days. I've asked Dr Lam to accompany you when you go to meet them and she will complete a full medical evaluation. I also want you to put them through some cold weather training while they are here incase we decide to take them to visit the chair in Antarctica." The General finished. "Well if there's nothing else," he paused and looked around the table, "Very well, you all have your orders, dismissed."

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Coming to America

Harry and Hermione had just stepped off their plane in Denver and were making their way towards the baggage claim. To Hermione's surprise the Airforce had arranged for them to travel first class. She would normally have really enjoyed this, but at the moment she found herself rather fed up with the journey.

"Look Hermione, a food court. Let's get some get pizza. And maybe a burger….some chips too. I love muggle fast food." She just rolled her eyes and tried to stop him from moving any further in that direction.

"C'mon Miney, please…I'll buy you whatever you want." It wasn't that she wanted to deny her friends hunger, but right at this moment she'd just had enough of him and the whole trip was becoming quite the ordeal. Almost as soon as they'd stepped onto the plane at Heathrow a rather beautiful blonde Air Hostess had arrived and almost immediately started to pry her friend with alcohol. Harry had put up very little resistance to the pretty girls smile and he'd continued to accept the offered drinks.

You see, it had been Harry's first time on a plane, always having used Gringotts provided portkeys on his previous overseas journeys, and he was somewhat nervous as they'd first boarded and taken their seats. It seemed that as soon as they'd sat down she'd come over, one of those girls that Hermione had always felt inferior around, she was tall and blonde, had a huge smile full of perfect teeth, beautifully tanned skin and a pair of gravity defying breasts that she'd had continually pressed into her face as the blonde devil woman reached over to hand Harry another drink.

That wasn't the worst thing though, oh no. After about five hours of the flight, she'd left her seat for a trip to the rest room and as she was on her way back she crossed paths with the stewardess. She'd taken this opportunity to mention to the girl that it was her friends first time on a plane and even though he'd needed to relax it would probably be best if he didn't consume any more alcohol. The girl had given her what seemed to be a genuine smile and a polite, "Of course miss, I know just the thing to take his mind off his worries," but Hermione had failed to notice the smirk that appeared on the stewardess' face once she was no longer looking.

About five minutes later the girl had come back to their seats to ask how they were going, she looked directly at Harry and asked, "Everything alright here? Your friend here mentioned it was your first time flying." she'd asked.

"Yes, thank you," Harry responded, "I was a bit nervous at first but I'm feeling a bit better now."

"Well sometimes if your nervous about something, it helps if you do something to take you mind off it," the Hostess had replied.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. Do you have something specific in mind?" he'd asked her.

"Well," she'd continued, "perhaps your friend here could help you to join the mile high club. It's quite popular these days." She'd finished. The complete picture of innocence on her face as she'd made the suggestion.

Hermione had gasped and nearly choked on the peanut she'd been eating, before shooting the girl a glare that had sent many running for cover.

"Oh? What's that?" He'd asked.

"I'm sure your friend can explain. Just call if you need anything else," she finished with a smirk at Hermione as she'd disappeared down toward the rear of the plane. It appeared that she didn't like to be told how to do her job and had taken the opportunity to try and embarrass Hermione.

Harry had then turned to her to await the expected explanation, but Hermione was now bright red as she floundered for something to tell her friend. "Ah well…you see Harry…it's um…a kind of game. Sort of like eye spy." She gained more confidence as her lie unfolded, "between the time you take off and when you land you have to spy something for every letter of the alphabet. It sounds easy, but when you get to letters like Q, X and Z, it becomes quite difficult."

"Oh OK, lets play then," Harry tipsily agreed, "You can start." Hermione just sighed as she'd started to search the plane for items she could use to continue her ruse. They didn't quite complete the game on the flight to Chicago and Hermione had been forced to frantically intervene and suggest that he have another drink once they'd boarded their connection to Denver. Harry had been about to approach a girl who looked to be about thirteen with a request to play again, and she'd decided that a drunk Harry was much preferable to a Harry who was in police custody on charges of making sexual advances to a minor.

Now here she was, trying to usher him away from the food court and onward to their rendezvous with the representative the Airforce had sent to collect them. "No Harry, we don't have time. We have to get our bags, and keep moving. They're expecting us to arrive in about ninety minutes and we still have to travel from here to Colorado Springs."

He sighed disappointedly as he fell into step beside her. Little did he realize, but Hermione was desperately trying to cast a wandless sobriety charm on him. Oh how she wished this was one of the spells she and Harry had practiced over the last couple of weeks. Luckily she'd finally managed it just before they'd met up with the Sergeant who'd been sent to escort them for the last leg of their journey.

Once they arrived at the base they were shown to their rooms to leave their belongings, before being given a quick tour of the areas they needed to know about, such as the mess hall, gym and bathrooms. After this they were left alone to recover from their jet lag prior to their meeting the next morning.

A few minutes after she'd started to unpack her bags, Harry had entered her room and waved his hand to quickly erect a silencing ward. "Hey," he greeted her again as he entered, "I can't seem to get a lock on the location of the device I lent Dr Jackson. Why do you think that is?"

"Sorry Harry," she asked him, "but what are you talking about?"

"You know that device that I let the muggles borrow so they could study it?" She nodded and motioned for him to go on, "Well before I gave it to them I put a tracking charm on it. I just cast the locating charm to try and find it but it's not working. What do you think that means?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It could be a lot of things. Are you sure you cast the charm correctly?" at this he rolled his eyes and nodded, "Well I'm not sure then. Maybe they've taken it apart to study further. Or they could have turned it on and it somehow broke the charm when they did. Does distance matter with tracking charms? I mean the charm was powered by your magic, so perhaps when it got out of range it simply stopped working. I don't really know Harry, but we can ask them about it tomorrow I guess."

Harry considered this, but to his mind none of those things seemed very likely. Even if they had pulled it apart, the charm should have remained on the casing. And his magic had never been affected by distance before. If it was, then every time he left the country all the wards on his house would fail. He then asked, "You don't think they have a wizard working for them do you?"

Hermione considered this for a second, "It doesn't seem likely Harry. If they did know about magic, I doubt they'd have been so interested in you."

Harry nodded at this, before suggesting they should check out what was available in the mess hall and get an early meal before retiring for the evening. After all, he'd still not eaten since she'd denied his attempts to venture into the food court at the airport. But as they ate he couldn't help himself worrying about what could have happened to his tracking charm.

The next morning they were both up early and met in the mess hall again for breakfast. They had plenty of time to relax and work out their strategy for the meeting to come. They were expecting Dr Jackson and the two Colonels at nine to begin their discussions. "Remember Harry, you can't use magic around any of the technology here or it will cause problems and draw unwanted attention to us."

Harry just sighed at her before he began, "Firstly Hermione, it is ZPE not magic remember?" she rolled her eyes and gestured for him to go on, "and secondly, how many times have I been to your parents house in the last few years? Have I ever blown up the TV or anything else there?"

She agreed sheepishly and they both continued their meal amid continued discussion about what they expected from their time here.

Just before nine, another sergeant came to meet them and escort them to the room where they would be having their introductory meeting.

They were ushered inside where there were four people waiting for them. Two they had seen before and two they had not. It was Dr Jackson who stood to greet them as they entered, He along with Colonel Mitchell they recognized, Harry from his previous encounter, and Hermione from watching the memory. The two people they had not met were introduced as Colonel Samantha Carter, an astrophysicist, and Dr Carolyn Lam who was a medical doctor.

Daniel then tried to make some small talk to get everyone a bit more comfortable around each other. "So how was your trip? I understand it was your first time on a plane Harry?"

"Oh yes it was, but it was actually pretty fun to be honest. We even tried to join the mile high club, but didn't quite manage to get it all done, did we Mione?" Harry responded innocently. The Airforce personnel had to cover their mouths to try and hide their snorts and laughter at this response, while Hermione had gone bright red and buried her head in her hands. "I even wanted to try with another girl on the flight to Denver, but Hermione stopped me." 'That's what you get for lying to your friend's' she thought to herself.

"Um right," started Daniel not sure how to respond to that so he just tried to get the meeting on track, "Well we've prepared a program for you over the next two weeks to try and see how we might be of benefit to each other."

"Before we start though, you each need to sign a non disclosure agreement which in general terms says that you agree that anything discussed here can not be spoken of with any outside parties without prior Airforce approval." Colonel Carter made her first contribution to the meeting.

Having known about this in advance they took the agreements and after quickly looking through them both signed.

Putting the now signed papers in a folder off to the side, Sam continued, "Right well," here she pulled out another pair of smaller folders and handed one to each of them, "this is an outline of what we'd like to achieve while you're here with us."

She then began to go over what was listed in the files, "First things first, all personnel stationed on a U.S. military base are required to submit for a medical evaluation. It is standard operational procedure and really it's just a formality, but Dr Lam would like to get it done right after this meeting." They both nodded their consent at this, having been informed of this condition before their arrival. "After that Dr Jackson is going to spend a couple of days giving you basic introduction to what we have learned about the ancient culture. I'm sure that will be very interesting to both of you, considering both Harry's relationship to Merlin and some of your studies Hermione, we think you'll both enjoy this and hopefully all of you, including Daniel, will learn something from these discussions." Hermione was a little surprised that they knew about her studies at first, but then cursed herself for her naivety, 'of course the military would have done background checks. They probably know the date I was conceived.'

"Following that, the next three days, I'll be spending time with you myself going over what we know about ZPE and also what we've managed to unearth about other ancient technology. A few years ago we came across a site that contained some of these artifacts, and if all goes well we'd like to take you to where we found them. I'm also very interested in some of the technology that Daniel and the Colonel here witnessed the first time they met up with you." Harry was a little concerned at this as he still hadn't worked out exactly what he was going to tell them about his 'magic'. Hermione had warned him that they'd be expecting some type of technological device that they would be able to examine.

"If all that goes well, we would then like to offer you both some basic field training. The Airforce requires all civilian contractor's to have completed it prior to being taken into the field."

Harry started at this, 'where would they be taking them that required field training?' but chose not to voice the question at this time.

"Once the two of you are through that and have received your basic field certification, the final three days you're with us, we'd like to take you to the site where we made the original discovery." Carter finished going over her outline, "Do either of you have any questions before we start?"

"Well…." Hermione started, before Harry placed his hand on her arm to silence her.

"Actually I do have some questions before we start," Harry took over.

"I'm sure you'll understand where I am coming from here, but there are some things I'd like to cover off." He was going for the big bluff here, as he knew that he'd be in trouble if they started to ask questions he couldn't answer about magic and how he was able to use it.

"As I explained to the team I met in the vault, when I first found out I was Merlin's heir he did explain some things to me about ZPE. But he wouldn't say too much. What he did tell me is that in the future I would meet some other people who would help me to learn more about it." Both Sam and Daniel had nodded at this as it was something Daniel had covered when briefing the General.

"Now from the feeling I had, that told me to return to the vault, I'm assuming that he meant those people would be you and your team." Colonel Carter and Dr Jackson again agreed when he stated this, but they were each wondering where he was going with this line of the discussion.

At seeing their agreement he continued, "Well it's just that I have some concerns. I'm sure you realize how dangerous this information could be in the wrong hands?" All in the room nodded in agreement this time.

"You see I'm just a little concerned about some of the actions of your team," here he looked directly at Colonel Mitchell, "First you had a way to enter my vault, both without my permission and by means that I never knew existed. Now I know that Merlin had left a way for you to do this, but it still concerns me."

"Secondly, once you did gain access, you chose to point your weapons at me, and I'm sure that if I had not been able to disarm your team Colonel, that you would have tried to shoot me." The Colonel cringed a bit at this, as he had to admit that Harry was probably right. "Even if you hadn't tried to shoot me, I'm sure you would have tried to take me into your custody so you could interrogate me." He didn't really know that, but that is what he had learned to do when dealing with an opponent of unknown origins or abilities while he was in auror training.

"Next, Dr Jackson requested that he borrow a device from my vault for further 'study'," he looked directly at Daniel as he said this and noticed that Daniel's look had turned to one of concern, and perhaps apology. "I now find that I've lost contact with that device." He didn't want to mention that he'd placed a tracking charm on it, but he did want it too seem like he knew more about the device than he actually did. From the looks on their faces, Harry knew that they were all wondering how he could have been 'in contact' with the device in the first place..

He then concluded, "So you can see why I might have reasons to be concerned. I'm sure that we do have something to offer each other. It's just that I am a little disturbned with the methods you've employed to date."

This was met with silence from the Airforce personnel. They were used to getting their way in circumstances such as this and Harry's list of concerns were quite valid.

After a few looks between them it was Daniel who seemed to be chosen to respond. He was the people person after all. "Yes, well I can understand your caution. Especially with what's happened so far, but I want to assure you we have no desires to deceive you here. We want a relationship of equals." Out of the Corner of his eye, Harry noticed both Colonels had looked away as Daniel said this. They both knew that the General didn't have the word 'equals' on his mind when he approved of this plan, but neither seemed keen to deny what Daniel had said. As far as they were concerned the potential information they could learn from Harry could be of massive benefit. Especially if he could help them learn enough about ZPE so that could create, or if not create, perhaps find, a new ZPM.

Harry noted their reactions, and was pleased that he'd chosen to take the cautious approach. He nodded for Daniel to continue, "Perhaps we could give you a brief summary of what happened to your device before we continue?" Harry again nodded his head and Daniel began to explain what they had learned about the communications device.

Daniel then outlined the circumstances of how they had figured out what the device was and how it had worked. He went on to summarize the adventure he and Vala had taken and how their consciousness had been transferred out of their bodies and into those of others, though he didn't mention anything about them ending up in another galaxy or any details of their encounter with the prior. He continued with how they were unable to figure out how to disconnect their minds from the device and that a decision had been made to destroy it once Vala's heart stopped and they realized the potentially disastrous situation they had created for themselves. "The Airforce will of course compensate you for the loss of the device," he finished.

Harry knew he hadn't been told everything, but was willing to go along for now and see what he could learn from them. He did point out that he knew he'd not been afforded a full account and expected a more detailed report later. Daniel and the Colonels had both agreed with this, though they knew they'd have to speak to general Landry about exactly what they had permission to say, and perhaps fabricate a more detailed story, before the discussion could take place.

After a few more minutes of discussion the meeting had broken, and Harry and Hermione were escorted to the base infirmary by Dr Lam for their medical checks. After that they would join Daniel for lunch and then begin their induction into ancient culture in the afternoon.

That evening in the SGC briefing room, Colonels' Carter & Mitchell, Dr's Jackson & Lam were preparing to discuss their first day with the guests with General Landry.

"Well, how'd the first day go?" queried the General.

It was Daniel who spoke first, "Um…well….General, it didn't go exactly as I would have thought it would have."

"In what way?" he prompted further.

"Well they were both very cautious." Daniel began. "It seems that some of our actions have caused them to be very suspicious of our motives so they are playing their cards close to the chest. Harry pointed out a number of our actions he has issue with, including our arrival in his vault and also the fact that we destroyed the device he lent to us."

The General sighed at this, "So they're not willing to co-operate Dr Jackson? Is that what you're saying?"

"No sir not really, I think they will be willing to, it's just that they seem to want to see a bit more of what we have to offer them before they offer up anything else." Daniel paused and considered what else to say.

"They both seem to be quite intelligent and they asked a lot of questions I wasn't expecting when I met with them this afternoon." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he paused again. "As you know Miss Granger has studied archeology and history quite extensively, and it seems that somewhere in the course of her studies that she has read some of the papers that I published prior to joining the program."

"What are you getting at Dr Jackson?" Landry asked.

"Well sir, they seem to have taken the information they have available to them and run with it. From what they know Miss Granger seems to have come to the conclusion that in my earlier papers I was referring to the Ancients when I wrote about early Egypt and the pyramids. I tried to avoid speaking of it, but she's smart sir. She believes that the only way that someone such as my self would have been hired by the Airforce is if my theories had been validated. She doesn't believe that there would be any need for a discredited archeologist to be here unless there is some truth to it."

"But she's wrong Dr Jackson," added the General, "We know that the pyramids were constructed by the goa'uld, not the ancients."

"Well yes sir that's correct, but I can see how she has drawn those conclusions from the information they have available to them. I think they are aware we are hiding something from them, and until we disclose what we're hiding, they are going to be reluctant to share what they know. I think we need to tell them more of what we have discovered."

"I'll take that under advisement Dr Jackson, but for now let's not go giving away the keys to the farm." He then looked toward his daughter, "Dr Lam, how did the medical exam go?"

"It was quite interesting actually," she began, "First off I could find no health issues with either of them, so we don't have any issues with viral contagions or diseases," she paused and shuffled some papers around in her folder before going over to the computer at the side for the room.

"From their blood work I can also confirm that they both have what we call the ATA gene." The General showed no surprise at this, they had actually been expecting that to be the case. "They also had two other genes that I have never seen before. I have no idea what they are or what they do, but I have sent sample of their blood on to a geneticist to analyze further." The General just nodded for her to continue.

"But what was most interesting was the information we got from brain scans we conducted," here she switched on the computer screen and drew everyone's attention to it.

"Firstly this is a scan of an average human brain, at any given time the average human being uses between eight and twelve percent of their brain." She paused here and pushed a button to change the slide.

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger however, both seem to be using upwards of forty percent of their brains at any given time. It's not as if they were doing anything in particular when the scans were taken, so this appears to be normal for them. I'd like to do some further scans while we have them undertake a fixed set of activities. This would allow us to see how they react to a particular activity and see how that percentage changes with various tasks." This information did get the Generals attention and he appeared to be still considering it even as he made a gesture indicating that she should continue.

"I mentioned this to Colonel Carter earlier and she suggested comparing their scans with the scans of Jonas Quinn, who I understand had different brain chemistry than the average human on earth, and also the scans taken from General O'Neill when he had the Ancient repository downloaded into his mind."

"And…" the General prompted further, "what did you find?"

"Sorry sir, but I haven't had a chance to complete my comparisons as yet. I only got this information earlier in the day after all."

"Very well, keep on it and let me know as soon as you find anything." He then turned to Sam, "Colonel Carter? Do you have anything to add?"

"Not really sir, not until Dr Lam has finished her analysis. But I do think that this could be significant."

"Significant in what way Colonel?"

"I don't have any detailed answers yet General. It's more of a theory really." Carter began. "I was thinking about what happened when General O'Neill had the ancient knowledge in his mind."

"And if I'm not mistaken that knowledge almost killed him Colonel?" Landry queried.

"Well yes sir that's right, but I think, and I have no information to support this theory, but maybe their minds are different enough that it's possible they could integrate the knowledge without causing them harm. Maybe the device was designed to interact with a brain physiology such as theirs."

General Landry had another question at this, "Dr Lam? Do you agree with the Colonels diagnosis?"

"I'm not sure sir. It certainly seems possible. But I won't know more until I have completed my tests." She stopped here and changed the computer screen to show a picture of Harry's scan side by side with O'Neill's.

"As you can see there is still a large discrepancy between the brain activity that General O'Neill showed when he had the Ancients knowledge to the activity our guests displayed today. The General's brain was operating at over ninety percent then and as you can see from the image, Mr Potter's brain was using about forty percent. However it is possible that the Ancient device requires this increased potential to safely integrate the knowledge."

"Thank you Dr," the General took over again, "but from what all of you have told me so far, these people are reluctant to share what they already know. What makes you think that if we found another of these devices that they'd be willing to share what they'd learn with us? It seems like an unacceptable risk to me at this point."

"At this point I'd like to continue with the course we've already set and see if they open up to us further." He then looked to Daniel, "Dr Jackson, I am giving my approval to share the rest of the details of your recent trip to the Ori galaxy, but I am still reluctant to share any information about the Stargate until we learn more."

"Thank you General." Daniel answered.

"If that's all?" Landry once more glanced around the table, "Ok dismissed, but keep me informed of any new developments."

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione had continued to attend sessions with Daniel and were soaking up everything they were told. They continued to ask many uncomfortable questions of him and if Daniel was honest with himself he would much rather that the General had allowed him to disclose more of what they knew. General Landry had continued to hold firm however and Daniel was becoming rather frustrated with the situation.

In their first session with Colonel Carter she began to quiz them on more of what they knew of ZPE. When she had bought up the details of what Dr Lam had uncovered when she'd scanned theirs brains, Harry had relented and chosen to disclose what he had learned from Merlin about human evolution. He explained that it was this increased brain function that allowed them to sense and then use the ZPE as they pulled it from another dimension.

Initially Sam had been rather frustrated at Harry's explanation. She'd been hoping to get her hands on a piece of technology that she could play with and hopefully figure out how to use for the benefit of the SCG teams.

This disappointment had quickly been overcome however, and she now had them levitating and conjuring things while she tried to take readings she could later analyze. At first she had not being having too much success though, as her equipment had continually malfunctioned. Eventually she had been able to get some readings using one of the hand held scanners that the Atlantis team had discovered when they'd arrived in the great city.

Their training had continued to follow the pre arranged path, with neither side divulging more than they absolutely had to. It did seem that Harry and Hermione, as well as the SCG personnel were all seeing benefit from the exchange.

After ten days in the U.S. and numerous briefings at both the SGC and at the Airforce Academy, it was time for their visit to Antarctica to see the Ancient base.

As they were descending in the elevator far below the surface of the ice, Colonel Carter was going over everything for the final time. "As you're both aware," she started, "the Ancient power supply is basically depleted. All it's really capable of at this point is being used to see if people are compatible with the technology. We just want you both to try sitting in the chair and seeing if it lights up and how confident you feel while you are sitting in it." She paused to make sure Harry and Hermione were listening before she continued, "Now were almost certain it will work since you are both have the activation gene. But some people have more of an affinity for it than others, and with the abilities that you have both demonstrated we just want to take some readings of any differences that their might be due to you increased sensitivity to ZPE."

Both nodded their agreement to this. Harry and Hermione had discussed between themselves what this chair might be capable of. Neither the Atlantis mission nor the attack from Anubis that the chair had managed to thwart had been disclosed to the two as of yet, so they really had no idea what to expect.

They had decided between themselves to sit in the chair and learn what they could. But they had also agreed that if anything they weren't told to expect occurred then they would try to keep it to themselves for later discussion between just the two of them.

Once they reached the bottom they were introduced to various scientists by Sam before they were led into the chair room.

Even though they'd been told that it was basically out of power, they could both sense the magic, or ZPE, in the air as soon as they entered the chamber.

Carter fiddled with the ancient scanning device she had bought along for this before she gestured to the chair. "Harry, why don't you try first? Remember what we discussed, you just have to sit down and if you're compatible the chair will light up."

She made a few more adjustments to the device she had in her hand before signaling for Harry to go ahead and take a seat.

He cautiously approached the chair not exactly sure what would happen and before he took a seat he shared one last look with Hermione before he took a seat.

As he did so the whole chamber seemed to light up and come to life with a constant thrum of energy. On his face was a look of absolute bliss as the power seemed to pulse through his very being. This didn't feel like any technology that they had shown him before and if Harry could manage it, he didn't think he'd ever want to leave this chair.

To him it felt like a giant focus, it felt as if he was commanding a thousand deathsticks all at once. He then remembered that the power supply of the device was practically depleted. That thought made him wonder what it might feel like when fully charged. He might be able to change the orbit of the moon if he chose to. 'Perhaps it would look nice orbiting Mars' he considered.

Unnoticed by Harry, Colonel Carter and the other scientists present had gasped as soon as he'd taken a seat. The whole room lit up and the readings they had been receiving had been amazing. The chair was more alive now than they'd ever seen it. Even when they had used it to test fire drones prior to the ZPM's power being drained from opening the wormhole to Atlantis, it hadn't produced this much energy.

Hermione noticed everything going on around her. First the startled and somewhat frantic reactions of the scientists present, but then she turned to Harry again and saw that he had a massive grin on his face. She wandered over to him and tentatively asked, "How does it feel Harry?"

He didn't say anything for a second, but then turned to look at her and quietly spoke with awe in his voice, "Hermione, it's amazing, unbelievable. I feel like I could do anything with this." He trailed of for a second here and somehow caused a holographic image of the night sky to appear above the chair. He smile grew even more and Hermione heard him quietly mutter, "Oh I have got to get Ollivander to make me one of these."

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Full Disclosure

_He didn't say anything for a second, but then turned to look at her and quietly spoke with awe in his voice, "Hermione, it's amazing, unbelievable. I feel like I could do anything with this." He trailed off for a second here and somehow caused a holographic image of the night sky to appear above the chair. He smile grew even more and Hermione heard him quietly mutter, "Oh I have got to get Ollivander to make me one of these."_

As the holographic image appeared above the chair Colonel Samantha Carter finally snapped out of her reverie. It wasn't often that she was surprised when something happened, 'Well not quite true' she pondered, 'in the last ten years I've seen more amazing things than I could ever have hoped to imagine.' But after all she'd seen it was very rare that such an event would leave her speechless.

The second that Harry had taken a seat the whole room had come alive, she could feel the power rolling from the chair in waves, it was like nothing she'd witnessed before. If this was the equivalent to the power an Ancient could wield, then it was no wonder they had been the dominant force in the galaxy for millions of years.

They'd thought that the ATA gene was all that was required to utilize the Ancient technology, but upon seeing this display her mind went back to Dr Lams initial medical report and the discovery of the other so far unknown genes that had been found within the pair.

She was about to approach Harry and ask how he was feeling, when the other scientists who were stationed at the base on various research assignments scurried over and surrounded her. Excitement was clear on all of their faces and as one they began to speak.

"Colonel Carter, you have to see this…" "Colonel, look at these readings on …" "Colonel, my god this is amazing…." "Colonel, can you ask him to try…"

"Calm down," she responded, "no one interrupt him and just make sure you record everything. We can go over the data later."

With a chorus of, "Yes Colonel's," some nods, and even a few sheepish looks at realizing they had left their posts during such a significant event, they returned to what they were doing. This allowed Sam to finally approach the chair.

As she drew closer she heard Harry and Hermione quietly discussing something, but she didn't catch exactly what. "So Harry, how do you feel?"

"It's amazing Colonel Carter," started Harry, "It's like all the power in the world is focused here on this exact point." He stopped and seemed to consider his words for a second before continuing, "This chair feels like a sort of gateway, or maybe a tap is a better word, which allows you to bring in way more ZPE than you could ever manage on your own. It almost feels like there is nothing you couldn't do with a device like this."

"What else, Harry? Use your mind to feel around and see what else you can find." She encouraged.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Other images were now being displayed in the air, first some more pictures of the stars, seeming to be taken from various different perspectives. Then he bought up what looked like a picture of the earth showing the continents placed as they would have been when this outpost was created in the time of the Ancients. Finally he displayed what appeared to be a schematic of this base as it was originally created. Unfortunately over the years some parts of the original structure had been lost. After all five million years was an extremely long time and if she was honest with herself she realized that even having the chair survive that time was completely amazing.

As she looked from the holographic display in the air above them back to Harry, she realized that his expression had changed from the huge smile he'd been wearing to a look of frustration. He was almost frowning now and she wondered what has caused this change.

"Harry," she tentatively began, "is everything Ok?"

"Oh, ahh, well yeah," he began articulately, before screwing up his face as if in deep concentration, then continuing, "It's just that well…something doesn't feel right."

Carter was surprised at this response. She'd never seen anyone achieve such a reaction from the chair and as far as she was concerned it couldn't be more right, but Harry seemed to have some concerns.

"Not right in what way Harry? It seems to be functioning perfectly. In fact considering the lack of power remaining in the ZPM, this is much more than I had expected."

"Well," he started again, "it's almost like it's missing something. I'm not sure, but I think it should do even more than it does." He paused again and Sam could tell he was focusing on something. A frown appeared on her face at his response though. The chair was the most amazing device they'd ever found. 'What else did he think it should do?' she wondered.

"It feels like I keep running into locked doors and dead end corridors. It's hard to explain, but it's almost like I am stumbling around a building that's not quite finished. I have no idea how I know, but it 'should' do more than this." He finished forcefully.

Sam looked at him closely as if trying to discern the truth of his words. She had no reason to doubt him, but no one had ever mentioned something like this before. She glanced around at the other scientists, who had once again started to creep into the room to observe, and some of them shrugged in her direction as if this was news to them too, while others still were just staring at Harry and the chair with mouths agape.

Her mind couldn't help but wander to what would happen if they put Harry into the chair in Atlantis. From what they knew to date that chair did seem to have more functionality. For starters it was used when there was a need to fly the city to a new destination. She wondered if they could ever get Harry a chance to try it out and felt sure that if they could, he would find that chair more complete.

Before Sam could say anything else, Harry had jumped out of the chair and turned to his friend. "Your turn Hermione, see what you think." Harry suggested.

No one had any chance to protest this and Hermione was soon in the chair and a similar expression of contentment immediately appeared on her face.

Harry smiled as he watched his friend explore. The expression's running over her face racing through varying stages of bliss, curiosity, excitement and even some consideration.

"See if you can make the sky appear Hermione," Harry suggested to her, "Just try and imagine where we are in the galaxy."

She nodded and focused on the task and after a couple of seconds a panorama of stars appeared overhead.

Harry smiled at her success as she rotated the picture through various stages and perspectives.

A different image appeared then. It was still an image of the galaxy, but amongst the stars a series of yellow dots began to appear amidst the images of white.

As the number of yellow dots continued to increase, Hermione gasped and sat up as if shocked, then looked intently at Colonel Carter. Sam only had a second to wonder what had prompted this reaction before Hermione spoke.

"Did you find it?" she asked. The look on her face was one that Sam had started to become familiar with in the short time she'd known the two. It was a request for an immediate answer, more of a demand really, and Sam was questioning what exactly what was being requested of her.

"Um, find what exactly Hermione? What exactly are you asking me?" Sam clarified.

"The 'Astria Porta'," Hermione began to explain, "Every one of these yellow dots indicates a planet with an Astria Porta on it."

Before Sam could get over her shock at their secret being uncovered in such an unexpected way, it was Harry who asked her. "What is it Hermione? What's an Astra Portal?"

"No Harry, not Astra Portal, its 'Astria Porta'. From what I can work out it seems to roughly translate to star portal." She began to explain to her friend, "According to this map the Alteran's built thousands of them and placed them all over the galaxy. They also made a control device that allowed you to enter a set of co-ordinates for the planet you want to visit, then you just step through the device and you're on another world."

Sam was astounded at this. She had no idea what she should say. They had been specifically told not to reveal anything of the Stargate and yet here she was watching as these two learned more about the gate network in a few seconds than they at the SCG had learned in years. It wasn't until they had recovered all the addresses from the Ancient repository, when it was in O'Neill's brain, that they had discovered this much.

As she continued to watch, Hermione was explaining to Harry more about the gate network. "….see Harry, when I choose one of the yellow dots and highlight it," she then selected and highlighted a yellow dot as an example, "a data box appears. It show's not only the combination of symbols you need to enter on the device to travel there, but it also includes some basic information about the planet. I'd need to learn more of the language from Dr Jackson to translate everything of course, but it's rather fascinating."

Sam was just standing there open mouthed watching as the pair of them discussed this new development.

She'd been told after the group had first met Harry that he'd only work with them if they included his friend. The only excuse he'd offered at the time was, "We work well together."

Well that had been an understatement she now realized. It appeared that Harry was the 'big picture' person. He was the one who decided on the mission and what they wanted to accomplish from it.

Hermione however, was the 'details' person. She took the idea that Harry would put forward and seemed to just accept that it had to be completed. She then went about planning what they would need for the task and bought up any probable obstacles they would face, and the pair of them then worked on possible solutions together.

She listed with rapt attention as the pair continued their discussion. She was having trouble keeping up with what they were saying as it seemed a simple facial expression could contain a whole sentence and some of the sentences that were actually spoken aloud were incomplete.

"So you know where it is?"

"Well not at the moment but we could figure it out…"

"Awesome, and then we could…."

"Oh yes Harry but what about…"

"Don't worry I think I can…"

"Ok then I'll start making a map and we can begin planning a search."

"Good idea. I'll start working out what we need while you do that and then we can…"

"Oh that's a good idea, but I think we need to…"

"Yes and…." But he never finished his thought as Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh Harry, this is so exciting."

'Holy Fuck', Sam said to herself. She didn't often swear, but she felt this occasion certainly warranted it. Sam felt like she was watching a tennis match. The pair had gone from, 'Wow this is a nice chair', to, 'Let's find this thing and explore the galaxy,' in a matter of seconds. It had started with a seemingly simple question from Hermione, "Did you find it?" which Sam had yet to even answer.

She was panicking now. She had to get this situation back under control before this pair started their plans for their own expedition to find the gate and then went on to arranging an exploration of the entire galaxy.

If she left this go on any longer she felt certain that the pair would have plans to build ships and set up off world bases. She had to force herself to quash a thought of Harry and Hermione's planning total galactic domination. 'Well it can't be worse than the goa'uld,' she almost chuckled aloud.

Sam felt that she had no choice at this point but to confirm that they had indeed found the gate. Or 'Astria Porta' as Hermione had described it, using the original Alteran term for the device. However, as she'd been stuck in her internal monologue, she had failed to notice that Hermione had left the chair, as the pair now huddled together making even more detailed plans. She'd never seen anything like it before.

She looked over at Daniel and Mitchell, who had been standing off to the side simply observing so far, both had been leaving this discussion to Sam as she was considered the expert on Ancient technology now that Dr McKay had joined the Atlantis mission. Mitchell simply had a look of disbelief on his face, but she noted that Daniel was smiling at this unexpected outcome.

He'd been in favor of full disclosure practically since his first discussion with the pair. She questioned Mitchell with a simple raise of her eyebrows and as his nod, turned back to the young pair and tried to think of exactly what she could say.

"Um guys," she began tentatively, but they weren't listening to her. She tried again, "Harry, Hermione." She all but shouted trying to catch their attention.

They finally stopped their discussion and were now focused on her again so she began, "Yes Hermione, we did find the device."

Hermione's hands immediately went to her hips and a scowl appeared on her face before she started almost accusingly, "What? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry didn't say anything, but he was wearing a matching expression on his face.

"Look guys I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you everything but our superiors are understandably wary of sharing this knowledge with anybody for fear of it being disclosed to the general public." The looks directed her way had calmed slightly at this, neither attempted to say anything to interrupt so she continued. "Can you imagine what the public response would be to something like this?"

That had seemed to diffuse their apparent anger somewhat. Even though Sam didn't know what was going through their minds, both Harry and Hermione were considering the reaction that would come from the somewhat insular and bigoted Wizarding world when they suddenly realized they not only were they not alone in the universe, but that 'muggle's' had been traveling to other worlds.

"Daniel has been especially vocal in his requests to have your security clearance upgraded, but until that happens we can't say anything even though we want to. If we did we could be charged with treason and locked up for life." She doubted that that would actually happen as she knew SG1 were considered very valuable in the Pentagon. However they also had to be very careful about giving any ammunition to the IOA that they could then use against them to push their own agenda on Stargate Command.

She then continued, "At this point I'm asking you to not ask any further questions. We don't have permission to discuss this with you." She paused and took a steadying breath. Neither Harry nor Hermione seemed particularly pleased to hear this however, but Sam continued regardless.

"Both of you are scheduled to return home in a couple of days, but with what you've managed to uncover today I have no doubt that permission will be given to provide you with a full brief on what we know. Just remember that you can not discuss any of this with anyone other than each other."

They seemed to accept this explanation and both gave Sam an affirmative nod. She then continued, "For now, lets just continue with what we had planned for today and once we have permission I'm sure we'll be able to answer all of your questions."

After this decision had been reached, the group settled down and continued with their planned outline of learning and information gathering.

A few days later Harry and Hermione had returned home to the UK and the team had arrived back at the SGC after their trip to the Antarctic. There was a lot to cover in the briefing they were about to enter and Sam was a little wary at how the General would react to what they had been forced to disclose without permission.

"So tell me," Landry started, "How'd it go?"

Sam, Cameron and Daniel shared a quick look and they seemed to reach a decision between them that Sam would be the one to begin the explanation. It was her after all who'd disclosed that they had the Stargate in their possession. 'Traitor's', she thought to herself before she set herself to explain.

"Well sir, they surprised us actually."

"Oh," he questioned, "In what way?"

"I'm not sure exactly how you're going to react to this sir, so I'll just start from the beginning."

The General's brows rose at this as he wondered what he was about to be told. He didn't like that Sam was worried about his reaction to what he was about to learn and frankly this worried him. As a rule, a General didn't like surprises.

"As you know sir, the ZPM we have is basically depleted so we weren't expecting anything extraordinary to occur." The General made a motion with his hand which was clearly a request for her to get on with it.

"However, as soon as Harry had taken a seat in the chair it lit up like we've never seen it before. Some of the readings we managed to capture seemed to indicate that he was using his 'abilities' to power the chair directly, rather than drawing power from the ZPM."

"What does that mean Colonel?"

"I'm not sure Sir, but that's not all. Harry seemed to have a real affinity for the technology and we didn't even have to prompt him before he started activating the holographic component of the chair. Normally Sir, when someone with the ATA gene is first introduced to the chair they merely light it up. They then have to be walked through the process of bring up images or using the chair to fire a drone."

He nodded at this. He was somewhat surprised, but after hearing what had so far occurred when his team was interacting with the pair he realized that he shouldn't have been.

"Harry played around for a few minutes bringing up various images, before he suddenly seemed to become concerned." She paused here to check out the Generals reaction, "When I asked what was wrong he went on to explain that he felt like the chair was somehow incomplete."

Again the General was surprised, but he managed to overcome this to ask, "What did he mean by 'incomplete'? That chair is the most advanced piece of technology currently on the planet!"

Sam went on, "I know Sir, but the way he described it, was that it was like wandering through an incomplete building, full of locked doors and unfinished hallways. His exact words were, 'It should do more than this.'"

"How would he know that? We've had our best people working on that chair for two years. Why has this never been mentioned before?" he queried further.

"I asked him the same question Sir. He couldn't explain why he thought that, he said it was more of a feeling. To be honest Sir, I'm inclined to believe him. He just seems to have a feel for their technology."

"He then went on to explain that he thought the chair was like a gateway, or a tap, if you prefer, that allowed him to wield more of the ZPE than he normally could alone."

"Well I guess it's not totally surprising. From what you people have been telling me over the last couple of weeks it seems we should expect the unexpected with these two." He paused before looking at Colonel Carter, "Is there anything else?"

"Umm, well yes sir quite a bit actually." Sam paused again and looked to the others in the room for support, but when she looked they were just watching her, waiting for her to go on. 'Traitors', she again thought before she focused back on the General.

"When Hermione took a seat in the chair, the reaction was almost identical to Harry's. Though perhaps slightly less powerful. Harry then began to walk her through what he had learned, while we just watched, and were taking readings."

"All of a sudden she stopped, sat up and looked at me. She only asked a single question, 'Did you find it?'"

"Find what?" Landry queried, "What was she referring to?"

"I'm getting there Sir. Before I got a chance to ask, Harry beat me to it and he asked what she was talking about. She then told him about the 'Astria Porta', which was the original Ancient word for the Stargate."

"What?" he all but demanded, "How the hell could she have known to ask about that?" Here he shot a suspicious glance at Daniel, as he had been the most vocal in his belief that they should have disclosed the presence of the gate to the pair. Landry had only been at the SGC a short while so far and he had yet to develop the full trust and respect that O'Neill or Hammond would have had for the team.

"As I said Sir, they seem to have a greater ability to access the information in the chair than anyone we've ever seen before, excepting maybe General O'Neill when he had the Ancient knowledge."

Sam then continued, "After she had bought up a map of the galaxy she seemed to start playing around with it and then she started to add to it. Yellow dots began to appear all over the map and these dots seemed to indicate the planets on which the Ancients had originally placed gates. She was then able to point out to Harry how to focus in on a particular planet and access the information that the Ancients had collected, including the specific gate address."

"So she was able to do this without any of you prompting her?" he clarified.

Daniel then chose to speak up. He'd noticed the glance the General had directed at him earlier, and felt it was a good idea to defend himself, "No General, none of us had said a word to that point."

"What do you mean, 'to that point' Dr Jackson?" he asked threateningly.

It was Sam who responded however, "Well sir, after they'd figured out about the gate, the pair of them broke off into their own discussion. It was moving so fast it was hard to keep up, but it seemed to me," here she paused and looked around the room, "well to all of us really, that they had begun to plan their own mission to locate it. I didn't have any idea what to say, but if we didn't put a stop to it, I'm sure they would have gone off in their own direction. It was quite amusing actually Sir, in a few seconds they'd gone from learning about the gate's existence, to seemingly planning their own missions."

The General looked astounded at this. At first it seemed he had no idea what to say, but he finally responded with, "Well, what did you tell them?"

Sam looked a little guilty now, "Umm well Sir, I," here she once again looked at her 'traitorous' colleagues, "I mean 'we', told them that we had actually found the gate already, but due to it's being considered 'classified information', we were unable to disclose anything that we knew to them. I specifically asked them not to question us further as we did not have permission to talk about it. I further requested that they only discuss what they had figured out between themselves and only in a secure location." She then waited for the General's response.

They team were all carefully observing the General for his reactions to their tale, and it took a few seconds before he chose to respond, "Well this does raise some concerns. The non-disclosure agreement they have signed doesn't cover anything specifically to do with the Stargate. As we were only planning to disclose what we'd learned about the Ancients that was all it was meant to cover." He paused here and considered the people around the table, before he said, "Well, you people know these two the best. What do you suggest we do?"

Daniel took this opportunity to dive in. He'd been pushing for this for days now, "Well General, I think we should disclose everything to them. They have made great leaps in what they know without any prompting from us. I think Hermione's knowledge of archeology, history and ancient languages could be of great benefit to us, specifically my department, and Harry's natural affinity toward Ancient technology could be on immeasurable benefit. His abilities suggest to me that he could really add something to a frontline team."

Sam continued, "I agree with Daniel sir. I mean they practically know everything anyway, and by bringing them inside the SGC we can build more trust with them and hopefully continue to learn from each other. While they have been here Sir, they have been very tight lipped with what they know. It's almost like they have been hiding something from us. I have no idea what it is they are not disclosing, but it leads me to believe that they would have no problems keeping our secret Sir."

"Colonel Mitchell?" the General prompted. Mitchell was, much like himself, new to the SGC, and so far had remained quiet throughout the briefing. "Do you agree with these recommendations?"

"Yes Sir, I do. I was amazed by what they managed to uncover on their own. I have to wonder what else we could learn from them if we bought them on board. Though most of what they were discussing was going right over my head Sir." He knew he was the new guy on the block, and he was still trying to get the old SG1 back together. He didn't disagree with anything that had been put forward, but even if he had, he felt it best to listen to his more experienced colleagues.

The General simply nodded at his 2IC's response. "Very well. This could be an opportunity to score some points with the IOA. They are continually pushing for more international involvement with the SGC. I'll speak to my superiors with your recommendations and then we can decide how we move forward from there." He then looked around the table once more, "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Sam piped in again, "Actually Sir, there is more." He gestured he to continue, "Well sir, as you know the Earth ZPM is almost fully depleted. As far as we can determine, it only has about 0.0001 percent of the power it originally contained. Though we've never had a fully charged ZPM to test, it's been theorized that a fully charged one would be able to meet the energy needs of the entire country for maybe a hundred years before depleting."

He nodded at this, upon taking up this post he'd read as much as he could about the operations and discoveries made due to the Stargate and was well aware of the significance of the ZPM.

"Well Sir, the thing is, that after Harry and Hermione had sat in the chair, it took a couple of days to go over all the information we managed to gather. After we'd already left I received a message from one of the scientist's stationed down there who'd made an interesting discovery."

Landry waved his hand in the universally accepted gesture of 'Get on with it'.

"It seems sir that after they had been in the chair the power in the ZPM actually increased."

Landry's eyebrows almost joined his hair at this, "Are you telling me that they have the ability to actually recharge the ZPM?" If this was true then getting approval from the higher ups would be a formality. A fully charged ZPM could one day secure the future of the planet.

"Umm, no Sir, not really," Carter began, "Well maybe, but it would mean sitting one of them in the chair for the next three hundred years or so. While the power certainly measurably increased, it only went from 0.0001 percent, to approximately, 0.00015 percent. That's still a significant increase sir, but it's never going to recharge the device in our lifetimes."

He nodded his agreement at the importance of the discovery and then raised another point, "There is something I have been wondering about myself." They all focused on the General at this, "I've been thinking about the abilities that these two seem to possess. Does it seem likely to any of you that these two would be the only two people on the planet with this type of skills?"

All three sets of eyes were firmly focused on the General once he'd said this and all realized it was an extremely valid point. 'I mean if there are two people like this, then the odds of them being the only ones was astronomical', Sam theorized to herself.

With that last bombshell from the General the meeting broke and they all hurried off to continue with their duties.

Back in England about a week later Emma Granger was vacuuming the lounge room. She'd been a little concerned since Hermione had returned from her trip to the U.S. and had to admit, even if it was only to her self and her husband, that she was a little worried about her daughter.

Upon her return Hermione had seemed both distracted and excited, but she'd steadfastly refused to answer any questions put to her about what had occurred during the trip. 'I mean we already know about 'magic' and the wizarding world, what could be more secret than that', she considered.

Every afternoon after she'd returned from university, Hermione would rush into the house to unload her things, treat her parents to a quick hello, which was then followed shortly thereafter by a 'goodbye'. She'd then disappear over to Harry's house and not return until after they were in bed, if at all.

She and Dan had spent many late nights wondering what their daughter and her best friend had gotten themselves involved in, and Dan had even suggested that she and Harry were now romantically involved. Emma doubted this herself though, as their friendship seemed too important to the both of them, to risk it all on a relationship that may fail.

Personally she sometimes wondered whether Harry and Hermione even realized that they were of the opposite sex. She knew that they were close, to the point that if Harry stayed the night, he would sleep with her in her bed and she had no doubt that on all the nights that Hermione stayed at Harry's that the situation was the same. But she just didn't think there was anything sexual about it.

She was cut off from her musing by a knock at the door. She switched off the vacuum and went to answer. When she opened the door she was confronted with a pair of well dressed men.

"Good afternoon ma'am, I'm looking for Hermione Granger."

Emma was shocked at the two rather official looking gentlemen at the door, "Can I ask who you are and why you are looking for my daughter?"

"My name is Special Agent Spencer and my colleague here is Special Agent Hammond." He paused and removed a wallet from his coat and opened it to show his credentials, "We work for her Majesty's government, specifically the MI6 branch."

Emma went white at this, 'what could Hermione have done to have these people looking for her?' she pondered. She asked again, "What do you want with my daughter?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not at liberty to disclose those details, but I can assure you that she isn't in any kind of trouble." Special Agent Spencer replied.

Slightly relieved, but at the same time still concerned, she answered, "Well, Hermione is still at university at the moment. I think she'll be home around four o'clock this afternoon."

The man nodded at this and produced a business card. "Thank you ma'am, do you think you could pass my card onto her and ask her to give me a call once she gets in?"

Emma nodded and took the offered card, before the men bid here farewell and quickly returned to their car and left the property.

If she wasn't worried about what Hermione was up to before, she certainly was now. It was time for a calming cup of tea she decided, or perhaps a brandy. It was only two at the moment, so she still had a couple of hours to wait until she could interrogate her daughter further. 'Not that it will do any good', she considered belatedly. Emma and Hermione were rather similar in nature, both amazingly stubborn, and in the past when they had butted head's, their arguments would get so ferocious, that her poor husband Dan had usually fled the house.

When Emma had heard Hermione 'finally' arrive home just before four o'clock, she jumped from her seat and rushed to greet her. "Hi Mum," she offered as soon as she'd seen her mother approach.

"Don't you 'hi Mum' me, Hermione Granger. Just what exactly are you up to?"

Hermione somewhat confused at her mother's outburst, turned to look more closely at her as she'd hung up her coat and put down her books. She noticed a faint whiff of alcohol around her mother and thought this was strange as Emma had never been one to drink during the daylight hours unless they had guests.

"What are you on about Mum?"

"Well," she huffed, as if building up to something, "here I was vacuuming the lounge and minding my own business, when I hear a knock at the door."

Hermione was even more confused now at this rather long winded response. She just looked at her mother with a look that said, 'yes, and….'

"When I go to answer it who do you think was there?"

Hermione sighed, "Well mother since I was at school and you were here I have no idea. But I'm sure that you're about to tell me."

Emma gave her that 'look' that all mothers used on their children when they were being difficult. "It was a pair of bloody MI6 agents Hermione. What the hell have you gotten yourself mixed up in?"

"Oh", she offered, now having some idea what this was about. She and Harry had been waiting on someone to contact them after their recent adventure, and it appeared that their wait was now over. "And?" she prompted Emma to continue.

"And", Emma repeated before beginning again, "Why are two MI6 agents coming to my house looking for my daughter? I thought it was bad enough when Professor McGonagall showed up proclaiming that you were a witch and magic was real, but now this. You better start explaining yourself young lady."

"I'm sorry Mum. I've already told you that I can't say anything. You don't need to worry though. I'm not in any trouble. Did they leave anything for me?"

"Hmph," Emma huffed, "Well they left this card and asked that you call as soon as you got home."

"Ok thanks Mum," Hermione grabbed the card from her mother hand, gave he a peck on the cheek and moved further into the house as if she didn't have a worry in the world. "I guess I'll give them a call now then."

Emma moved back to the kitchen in a bid to try and overhear some of her daughter's conversation.

"Hi, this is Hermione Granger, I've got a messaged to contact a Special Agent Spencer." A short pause, then, "Yes I can hold."

After about a minute Emma heard, "Yes, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm responding to the card you left with my mother." Another pause, "Yes that's right." Another pause followed by Hermione's chuckle, "Don't worry, I can contact him. The poor boy still chooses to live in the dark ages and doesn't have a phone." "Eight o'clock, ok that shouldn't be a problem. If I can't contact him I'll call you back before then." "Ok, let me just grab a pen," Emma heard paper shuffling now, "Ok go ahead." More paper rustlinf asn some scribbling followed, "Ok, we'll see you then, thank you." At that Emma heard the phone being placed back on the hall table.

Hermione wandered into the kitchen and looked at her mother again. Hermione knew she'd been trying to listen in to her conversation and said as much. "So what did you learn from your eavesdropping?"

Emma's cheeks turned a little red at being caught out, "Not much unfortunately. I'm sorry to pry, but I'm just worried about you. You are my only daughter you know. It not like I can pop out to the store and pick up another one if something happens to you."

Hermione softened at this, "It's ok Mum, I promise, there is nothing for you to worry about."

"That's exactly what you said about Hogwarts Hermione," Emma said seriously, "then we hear about you getting attacked by trolls and basilisks and who knows what else. And then one day 'poof', here we are in Australia with new identities."

"Mum," she started with some frustration in her voice, "are you going to keep bringing that up for the rest of my life? I did it for you own safety remember."

"Well the Johanssen's next door didn't have their daughter 'oblivi-whatsit' them and send them off to the other side of the world. I just worry about you darling."

"I know Mum, and I appreciate it, but this time it's nothing like that. This has nothing to do with magic….mostly." she hedged. "Anyway I have to go and find Harry. Agent Spencer wants to talk to us tonight at eight o'clock."

Emma looked less than pleased with the answers she'd received, but before she could say much about it, Hermione was on her way out the door and off for another secret meeting with Harry.

It was just after five when Harry had felt the wards tingle indicating that Hermione had arrived. Since they'd returned home he had been going through all the books he could find in the Potter and Black family libraries searching for any reference to Merlin or the Astra Porta. He'd been a little frustrated, as so far he had found nothing specific to help him, but he had learned a few new interesting spells that were considered family magic. He stood from his desk and stretched out a few chinks that had set into his back and neck in the hours he had spent searching this afternoon.

"Harry," he heard her call, "Harry, where are you?"

"I'm in the library Hermione," he yelled back. He straightened out a few of the piles of books he'd accumulated over the course of the day as he waited for her to appear.

"Hi Harry," she said as she entered the room. Harry accepted her offered hug before she began again.

"This afternoon while I was at uni Mum had a visit from a pair of MI6 agents."

"Oh," he prompted, "what was that about?" He'd figured it was something to do with their journey, but he had been expecting their next contact to be from the U.S. Airforce once again.

"Well, they only left a card with a number for me to call, and when I called them, they didn't say much. I don't think the Astria Porta is something people talk about on the phone."

Harry just nodded at this before she continued.

"Anyway, they want us to meet with them tonight at eight o'clock. I already took my car and parked it in London. So I figured that we could apparate to where I parked and then drive the rest of the way. I don't think it would be a good idea to apparate directly there."

Harry agreed with this, "Ok that sounds good, how about I make us something to eat, then we can head to your car after dinner."

It was about quarter to eight when the pair arrived at MI6 headquarters for their appointment. They were ushered into a lavish waiting room where they were served a cup of tea by the secretary. They sat close together and chatted quietly while they waited for the minutes to tick away, until finally just before eight o'clock the secretary returned and ushered them into an even more lavish office.

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger sir," the secretary introduced them as he ushered them into the office.

Waiting inside were three men. Two who looked to be MI6 agents in their thirties and an elder and somewhat portly gentleman who must have been around sixty.

The older gentleman was the first to speak, "Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, please come in."

He gestured them to a formal sitting area before the secretary returned with a tray of tea and coffee which she placed on the table.

Once she had left the room, the elder gentleman began again. "Introductions first I believe. These are Special Agents Hammond and Spencer," he gestured to each man as he spoke, "and my name is Albert Swann." He reached across and shook both their hands before looking intently at them with a large smile on his face.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, then he began with a chuckle, "Well, well, well, haven't you two put the cat among the pigeon's."

Harry and Hermione's expression's changed from one of curiosity, to one of concern at his opening line.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry began, "but I'm not sure what you mean."

Albert laughed outright at that, somewhat easing the tensions of the two, "Let's see," he began again, "a few days ago I received a notice from a rather top secret program run by our close allies in America. At first glance there was nothing too unusual about it. It was a request for the two of you to be assigned to a highly classified program that was started by their military about ten years ago."

"Though originally it was a solely U.S. operation, the program has since expanded to include many other nations. Since we've become involved we've received many requests for personnel to be assigned to the project. Be they scientists, engineers or even military personnel." He paused here to look at them to make sure they were paying attention.

"Due to the nature of the program, all such requests are passed across the desk of the Prime Minister for approval. Normally it's just a formality and the requests are quickly returned to us with his signature attached and we go about our business of informing the individual's involved and getting the necessary paperwork arranged."

Harry & Hermione exchanged looks with each other at this point, wondering where this discussion was heading.

"Not in this case however." Here he paused for a sip of his drink and another chuckle. "It seems this particular request caught his attention. Apparently he recognized your name, Mr Potter, and though it took him some time to remember exactly where he'd heard it, he eventually did."

"Imagine my surprise when I received a call from the PM's office at almost midnight yesterday to be in his office at six a.m. today for a briefing."

"When I arrived and he began to explain I thought we were going to be embroiled in the rather delicate matter of dragging the PM off to the 'nuthouse', so to speak."

"You see he was spinning quite the tale of the wonderful world of witches and wizards and magical wands. A whole society secreted away from the rest of the population. He continued with a rather amusing story about a fearsome 'dark lord' who'd apparently been terrorizing the country few years back."

"I had to check the date to make sure it wasn't April fools day after he'd finished. You see I am privy to quite a bit about the nation's security and this was something I'd never even heard a whisper of before."

'Oh crap,' Harry thought, 'why do they have to find out now?' A look of dread was now fixed onto both of their faces. They'd exposed the magical world.

"It appears that you're quite well known in this secret society Mr Potter. As the PM explained to me that you are the one credited with saving the world from this madman."

"He went on to explain about particular painting that had resided in the PM's office as long as anyone can remember. Even when the office has been moved over the years, the painting quickly reappears in the new office. He told me about how the 'other minister', as he referred to him, periodically pays him a visit and that this painting was the method used to initiate conversation."

"Over the years he has been hearing quite some tales about you Mr Potter and he was almost relieved to finally have an excuse to share them with someone."

Harry decided to choose this moment to interrupt, "He didn't tell Kingsley about what we've been doing did he?"

"Kingsley?" Albert pondered as he shuffled some papers around as if looking for something, "Ah, here we are, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Let me see, oh yes, the current 'other minister'." Here he stopped to chuckle again.

"No Harry, he didn't choose to inform him. It seems the PM rather dislikes the contact he receives from the 'magical' world. Rather one sided he says. Never around when he wants them and when they do choose to grace him with their presence it's rarely for good news it seems."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at this.

"No, the PM is not against you being involved in this program Harry, he is however concerned about the greater magical community becoming involved. You see the PM feels that he has no control over anything that they become associated with and he did say something about them 'obliviating' people who learn their secret. He obviously has some concerns about them finding out about this project and trying to take it over."

He paused again and observed the two in front of him for their reactions. "Tell me. Is this 'obliviation' something that we'll have to worry about with you two?"

This was the first time during the briefing that he had acknowledged that he also knew of Hermione's magical ability.

Hermione took the chance to join the discussion, "Umm, well Sir, we are both capable of it, Harry rather more so than I, but it's not something we would do lightly. And we have no plans to use it on anyone."

He then looked to Harry to confirm this, and at Harry's nod of acknowledgment he continued, "Good, good. So is it true that you both have wands?"

Both nodded at this and pulled them out to show the people in the room.

"Marvelous, perhaps you can give us a little demonstration?"

Hermione smiled at this and immediately transfigured Albert's desk into a rather comfortable looking four poster bed. Harry then animated the coat stand, which proceeded to dance a merry little jig.

"Amazing! I have to admit that I was still a little skeptical about all of this, but you're display confirms it."

The meeting went on with discussions about the magical world for quite some time, including a few more requests for examples of their skills, before Albert drew them back to the original purpose of the meeting.

"Now, what we are actually here to discuss today is the two of you joining the Stargate project." It was the first time either of them had actually heard the word 'Stargate'.

"Apparently, the pair of you managed to impress our friends across the pond, and they are rather eager to have you return. Firstly we need you both sign these new non disclosure agreements. The ones that you have already signed are no longer valid due to your increased knowledge of the program. It also contains a clause on the disclosure of your magic. We are planning to keep this information severely restricted. In the UK, it will only be the three of us in this room, along with the PM and the Queen, who both already know about the magical world. As far as I know the Americans are still working out how to deal with this issue, and I understand you will be informed about the people who are allowed to know when you arrive there. That is, if you accept what I am about to offer."

Both immediately signed where they were asked, then waited for Mr Swann to continue.

"Excellent," he began, "I guess I should start by explaining my role in the project."

"You see a few years ago when we were first approached with the details of the Stargate program our reactions were not too unlike the reaction I had today when informed about the magical world."

"Once the idea sunk in and we realized that the Yanks were serious with what they were saying, many nations, including us, became quite irate at the fact that they had chosen to go out into the galaxy as Earth's sole representatives."

"Apparently they'd managed to make quite a few enemies in their adventures and it seemed to us that the only reason that they had chosen this time to disclose the details, was that they'd managed to get in over their heads, so to speak."

"With this in mind, the nations who'd been invited to learn about the program felt it would be better to have some sort of international presence on the project, rather than having to make do with what ever the U.S. Airforce felt they needed to share."

"The outcome of this was the creation of a body we call the IOA, or International Oversight Advisory. My roll is to act as the British representative of this group."

Harry and Hermione were listening with rapt attention to all of this. Of course they'd learned about the Astria Porta, or 'Stargate' as they now knew, while in Antarctica, but this was much bigger than they'd ever imagined. It was a global conspiracy almost on par with the magical world.

"Now what we are offering the pair of you, if you choose to accept, is a position as civilian contractors representing Britain on this project. You'll be paid a generous salary, have all medical and study bills covered, as well as a super annuation and pension plan. You would have to follow orders issued by those in power at Stargate Command, but officially you would report to me."

He went on to cover off as much as he could tell the pair about the Stargate project and the meeting went on well into the evening.

Meanwhile back at the SGC, General Landry had just returned from a trip to Washington where, he'd met with General O'Neill, Richard Woolsey and the President. Evidently the President had been contacted by the British PM regarding a couple of British citizens that they had requested be seconded to the SGC. It had been a very enlightening meeting and he was rather looking forward to explaining the details to his team.

As the invited group entered the briefing room, Colonel's Carter & Mitchell, Dr Jackson and his daughter, Dr Lam, he just couldn't help but let a huge smile slip onto his face. Oh, he was so looking forward to this. Since he'd joined the program most of the surprises had been on him. Now he had the privilege of returning the favor. He was actually physically rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

As they'd all taken their seats the General began, "Let's get this started then. Dr Jackson? You may be the most qualified to answer this question."

Daniel looked at him, curiosity clearly etched onto his face. They hadn't been scheduled to even have a briefing until about fifteen minutes ago, and he, like the rest of the group, were wondering what this was about.

"What can you tell me about the history of magic?" Landry queried with a smirk on his face.

"Umm ok, let me see," he began, looking at the General as if he'd gone mad, "Well practically every Earth culture had some kind of myths about magic in its stories and fables. There are numerous references throughout history of people who have had special powers or abilities stretching across every continent. The most famous and well known of these figures is Merlin….." Here he trailed off and he began to discern what this briefing was about.

The others in the group had also realized the point of this discussion and the room fell into a near silence as they all considered the implications of what they had just learned. The only one who wasn't silent was General Landry who was quietly chuckling at the responses of his team.

_Authors Note:_

_Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read my story. As I've previously mentioned this is my first attempt at writing a fic and I have no doubt I have, and will continue to, make mistakes._

_I've spent quite a lot of time setting everything up and things will start move more quickly now. Some people have criticized me for this lack of action, but I just wanted to make sure everything was covered off at the start. Personally I find it really annoying when I read a story that the author obviously hasn't planned out properly and in a bid to fix it they start including endless flashbacks. _

_Others have pointed out there is too much Hermione in the story, while some seem to like her. The way I see it is that Harry is the action man who creates, or simply finds himself in a situation, Hermione helps him consider it from all angles, then Harry is usually the one to fix it. The only occasion's in cannon where Hermione shows anything less than complete unswerving loyalty to Harry is when she chose not to contact him at Dumbledore's request over the summer. Yes she could have used the muggle post, but she didn't. And this is only because she is young and truly believes that Dumbledore is always right and she had been protecting him by complying. She even stays with him, over her boyfriend, in book 7. Yes, she can be bossy and demanding, but after growing up with Petunia, and later Molly, as his female role models I don't really think it's too much of a stretch to believe that Harry can happily tolerate her._

_Another thing that's been pointed out is my appalling lack of scientific knowledge. Well that's true, I am not a scientist or engineer. But it's just a story and the majority of people seem happy with my ZPE/magic parallels._

_Mostly though, the reviews have been overwhelmingly positive and people seem to have been enjoying the story. For now it will remain in the HP/SG1 universe's, but I am setting it up so that when it's finished the option is left open for a sequel where Harry goes to Atlantis._

_I've been posting a chapter a day so far, but I'm going away for new years tomorrow, so it will be a few days (up to a week) before the next installment. To those that have asked, I can assure you that I will finish this story. I actually wrote the first & last chapters first. It's just the middle I have to fill in._

_I hope you all continue to read the story and whether you enjoyed it or not, please take the time to tell me your thoughts via a review._

_Happy New Year to you all!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Let the Games Begin**

"_What can you tell me about the history of magic?" Landry queried with a smirk on his face._

"_Umm ok, let me see," he began, looking at the General as if he'd gone mad, "Well practically every Earth culture had some kind of myths about magic in its stories and fables. There are numerous references throughout history of people who have had special powers or abilities stretching across every continent. The most famous and well known of these figures is Merlin….." Here he trailed off and he began to discern what this briefing was about._

"Are you trying to say that Harry and Hermione have 'magic powers' Sir?" queried Sam with no small amount of skepticism.

"Why don't you tell me Colonel? After all, you did spend the best part of a couple of weeks collecting data on their abilities while they were here."

Sam frowned at this. When they'd first entered the galaxy they'd been confronted with whole planets of people who believed in the 'magic of the gods' so to speak. It wasn't just those world's the goa'uld had enslaved either. On planets like Cimmeria the people had believed in the magic of Thors Hammer to protect them from the Etin's. So far they had been able to break down these 'magic' occurrences and put science behind them and she was determined that this would be no different. Even Sam had to admit that the powers that races like the Nox wielded did seem close to magic, but she was sure if she was given a chance she could put some science behind their actions as well.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure it all out Sir. At least they don't have magic wands."

The General couldn't stop himself from letting out a laugh at this, "Well actually Colonel, from what the President tells me, these people usually 'do' have magic wands. The 'power's' Mr Potter and Miss Granger have so far displayed to you are only a fraction of what they could potentially be capable of according to President Hayes."

"Wait Sir. You mean to tell me the President believes in these magic powers?"

Landry nodded, "He does Colonel, and apparently so did all President's before him. Our President actually has a monthly meeting with the leader of the so called 'magical' government to discuss any issues that arise. It seems that it been that way in this country for over a hundred years."

"Are you serious sir?" Carter continued. She was the one asking the question, but the other in the room were equally interested in the response.

"Very Colonel. President Hayes gave me a brief description of his first couple of days in office." He paused here for a bit of a laugh to himself before going on, "As usual, right after his inauguration ceremony he was briefed on all the top secret matters by the military chiefs."

"Following that he was given an even more secret briefing on the SGC and the challenges it brings to our world. After finally realizing that they weren't trying to kid him, he describes retiring to his office for a quiet whiskey to try and come to terms with what he'd been told."

"Evidently, not ten minutes later a painting in his office started trying to speak to him. The painting advised him that he should prepare for an immediate meeting with the Magical President. I have to say I don't know if I would have been able to handle all the revelations he was forced to face in his first 48 hours on the job even half as well as President Hayes appears to have."

"A painting Sir? What do you mean when you say a painting?" queried Mitchell.

"It seems Colonel, that the painting is the means that these people have always used to contact the current President. It speaks to the President and informs him that someone from the magical world needs to contact him."

Sam jumped in again, "You mean its some sort of TV or like a Webcam Sir?"

"No Colonel, it's a normal painting. Or so it seems, it's just that this one talks. He's not sure whether or not it listens in to what happens in his office as well, so for that reason he tries to have all top secret or sensitive meetings in another room. He discretely pointed it out to me before we left and I swear to you it looks just like an ordinary painting."

"But that's impossible Sir. Has he had it tested?" continued Sam.

"I don't know whether he has or not Colonel, but from what he has led me to believe, such an attempt would be reported to the magical community. And that's not something he wants to happen. The way the President describes it is that our two societies seem to happily exist side by side and have done for generations. The President has suggested, and I agree with him, that it's best that the status quo remains."

"But aren't we disrupting the situation anyway by including Harry and Hermione?"

"Yes we are Colonel, but there is still more you need to know. So far Mr Potter and Miss Granger's involvement with us doesn't seem to have been reported to the so called magical world. From the reports I've received from the British IOA representative, who has been arranging things with the pair, they are both keen to not have their involvement get back to their own people. The only reason we've even realized as much of the situation as we have, is that apparently Mr Potter is somewhat well known within the magical community. He is so well known that words of his deeds have managed reached our own world."

"When Mr Potter's application papers passed over the British Prime Minister's desk he apparently recognized the name. It seems a number of years ago a terrorist threat emerged in the British magical society. It was described to him as almost a war between the magical citizens of the entire country. It got to the point that it was spilling over in to the regular world and the Prime Minister was receiving regular reports from his magical counterpart at that time. It appears that Mr Potter's name was regularly raised in these briefings."

"Raised in what way Sir?" queried Mitchell, "What was Harry's role? Is he considered a threat?"

"At this point he is not Colonel. It seems the two camps in this war were split along the lines of the 'Light side' and the 'Dark side', and from the reports that we received at the time Mr Potter was the rallying point for the Light. It appears that this 'war' was rather well known in the magical community right around the world, to the point that his name was also raised with our President. Apparently the American magical community was concerned that this war had the potential to reach our shores, if they hadn't managed to put a stop to it in Britain."

"The 'Light side' sir?" Mitchell queried, "It sounds like some sort of mythical battle out of Lord of the Rings movies."

"Indeed it does, Colonel. I believe we would simply call them 'good guys' and 'bad guys', with Mr Potter being the leader of the 'good guys'. Evidently the war was only concluded when Mr Potter managed to defeat the leader of the terrorists in so called 'magical combat'."

It seemed Daniel had finally recovered enough from his shock at the Generals words to finally participate in the conversation, "So Harry Potter is actually a wizard? As in a 'real' wizard?"

"Yes, Dr Jackson, I do believe that is how they refer to themselves. From what I've learned Mr Potter is a wizard and Miss Granger is what they would call a witch."

"But Sir," Carter interrupted, "how can this be possible?"

"Well Colonel, perhaps you are more qualified to answer that than I am. Tell me, what have you learned from the data you have recorded to date?"

Carter paused for a second, as if gathering her thoughts, "Well Sir, from the information I have been able to gather using the Ancient data recorder, it definitely not 'magic' that they do. Harry was telling the truth when he described it as ZPE. Whenever they use their abilities we have been able to record energy signatures which match the energy produced by a ZPM. The amount is not as great as the ZPM can produce, and there are definite variances in the energy recorded when they complete different tasks." She drifted off here with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Go on, Colonel" Landry prompted.

"Umm Ok Sir. From what we have seen so far, Harry is able to do practically anything with the ZPE and when he is using it the energy readings are slightly higher. Hermione, while still able to do some amazing things doesn't seem to have the same level of control as Harry does. She is capable of some pretty impressive telekinesis type abilities, but Harry has been able to demonstrate an ability to affect a specific matter transfer. For example, what Daniel and Colonel Mitchell witnessed in Merlin's chamber where Harry apparently 'conjured' a chair, would be what we would consider a matter transfer. Somehow he is able to use ZPE to convert particles in the air into pretty much anything, as long as he knows the basic structure of what he wishes to create. He gave me a couple of demonstrations of this ability, and when he does this it has generated the highest energy readings I've managed to record to date. Hermione apparently is not capable of affecting the matter transfer."

"When they have both completed a similar task, such as 'summoning' an item toward them, or levitating an item, their energy readings are almost identical, however Harry appears to still have a greater level of control. In layman's terms Sir, Harry is not only able to draw more ZPE to him for use, but he is more efficient at using the energy that he does draw."

"Now as you know, I've only been able to take readings using the technology bought back from Atlantis. I not totally sure about this yet, but my working theory is that the act of drawing the energy into our 'realm', for lack of a better term, actually causes a small electro magnetic pulse, which disrupts our electrical equipment. However once the ZPE is bought into our reality it can be used without any undue effect. Though I still need to do mores few more tests to confirm."

"Very interesting Colonel, so it seems that there is at least some science to it. The President will be very pleased to learn that. Now that they are no longer hiding this secret from us I am sure you'll be able to learn more when they return." Landry paused now and took on a much more serious disposition, "The President has decided that this information is to be considered classified top secret. Even above the level of the SGC. So far the only people who know about this are President Hayes, General O'Neill, Mr Woolsey and my self. That number now includes the four of you, but for now it is not to be disclosed beyond this group. Though depending on whether Teal'c chooses to return and rejoin SG1 he may also be included in this group. The British IOA member, Mr Swann is also aware, as are his two deputies, the British PM and the Queen."

After a brief pause to look at each of those present for agreement, he continued, "I hope I don't need to mention how serious the situation could become if some of the less scrupulous elements of the NID, or even worse the Trust, are able to learn that we have people with these abilities working within the SGC."

"Now, I have a post mission briefing with SG9. And I'm sure the rest of you have someplace you need to be. Dismissed." Finished the General as he stood and shoed the still shocked group from the room.

Harry was currently going through his library packing books into an expanded trunk. It was hard to decide which books they might need for their journey, as they still didn't know everything about the project, so he was packing quite a few. Once they arrived at the SGC they were scheduled to undergo a two week induction program to bring them up to date on many of the SGC's operations. After that they would be undergoing a rigorous training program to bring them up to speed on all the technology and tactics employed by the SG teams. Included as part of this, was an intensive fitness regime that neither were particularly looking forward to.

It had been almost a month since they had been invited to the office of Albert Swann, the IOA representative for the British government. They had both agreed to accept the offer to join the top secret Stargate project based in Colorado Springs in the US. Included in this was a generous benefit package, part of which was providing accommodation for the pair close to the base.

Since that first meeting with the IOA representative they had been back to his office twice more. Harry was astounded at the amount of detail these people went into and all the contingencies they seemed to want to have plans in place for. He had thought that the Ministry of magic was bad, but he now realized they were a pack of backwards bunglers compared to the muggle government.

One issue that Mr Swann raised had worried Harry slightly. Evidently there had been some security leaks at the SGC over the years. Other agencies within the US government were apparently quite keen to take over control of the project from the Airforce. Whether they wanted to get their hands on advanced technology, alien test subjects, or simply wanted to be the ones to control the doorway to earth, wasn't totally clear to Harry from his initial briefings.

However, it was certainly something they needed to be aware of, as from what Mr Swann had told them, these groups could be quite nefarious in their deeds. From the description Harry was given it sounded like the NID was the equivalent of what would happen if some fool had given the Slytherins the key to the Department of Mysteries and then let them do whatever they wanted. A very scary thought indeed.

To try and provide the pair some protection from this threat, they were to be given the status of diplomats representing the Crown. It was a very unusual arrangement, but then, Harry had never been exactly normal. He would have to follow the orders he was given by the SGC personnel, but anytime he felt threatened or if he thought their orders went against their primary directive to serve the Crown then he had the option to refuse. He didn't see this happening really, but it was nice to have the added security.

They had also spent close to two full days on the internet at Hermione's parent's place arguing about what type of house or apartment to choose.

"But 'Mione, I've never picked out my own place. It was just the Dursley's, Hogwarts & then Grimmauld Place. This one is so cool. It's got a bar and a huge family room so we could get a pool table and maybe a jukebox. The balcony has an awesome view over the town. I'll even let you have the biggest bedroom."

"Really Harry, it's impractical, it's got four bedrooms, which we just don't need. There is no yard and the only reason you think the view is nice is that it's across the road from that ladies fitness club. You just want to perve on the aerobics classes. What if we want to go outside? My parent's plan to come and visit us and I'd really like to be able to have a BBQ when they come."

"Exactly the reason for the extra bedrooms Hermione, and don't try to lie to me about backyard's. It's just a coincidence that the house with the yard happens to have large library with an attached reading room. How long have I known you now, you're so transparent. At least be honest about why you like it."

Eventually a nice three bedroom home with a modest garden had been agreed on by the pair. It had a large basement stretching across the full width of the house that the pair could use to continue to practice spells. Hermione's wandless magic was much improved, but was still nowhere near Harry's standard. Though with their secret now out, there was less need for it now anyway. There was also a study they could use as a library and large well appointed bathrooms and kitchen.

Most importantly, it was completely stand alone. It had a good five meters of land separating the house from any other structure and it would be perfect for him to place a few wards. He'd learned a ton of detection and intruder wards from his time in auror training and some of the stuff he'd learned while an apprentice at Gringotts, 'well lets just say that even Satan himself would shit in his pants' he chuckled to himself. He then drifted on to another thought where he wondered if Satan even wore pants. 'Oh well, either way it won't be too much fun for anyone who tries to pass through them.'

After being warned about the chance of the SGC not being able to protect their secret Harry was certainly not going to be taking any risks with their safety.

The British government had secured a six month lease on the place with an option to extend. They were being provided a reasonable allowance for furnishing the place, but Harry was going to kick in some of his own funds as well.

He was looking forward to getting to the SGC and especially seeing the gate for the first time. Since Hermione had first asked about it back in Antarctica Harry had been thinking about it almost non stop. He'd been over every book that he had in his library and had found nothing, which had been somewhat disappointing, but he figured it just fit with what he'd originally learned from Merlin about the Alteran's choosing to integrate rather than advertise their presence.

He'd also been getting some muggle lessons from Hermione in his spare time. It wasn't that he couldn't function in the muggle world, far from it. It was just that after ten years in a cupboard, seven at Hogwarts and the last few studying in the magical world, he'd missed out on picking up on some of the nuances that those raised in muggle society would become used to. Hermione had finally come clean on the actual meaning of the 'mile high club' and he now understood why the SG team had reacted so strangely on their first day when he bought it up. Personally he thought the joke had been more on her, as she'd been the one who was embarrassed, both on the plane and also at the Airforce Academy. Harry had just been oblivious. But that didn't mean he didn't intend to pay her back in some small way eventually.

Hermione was currently at the university figuring out what was to happen with her studies. It turned out when Harry questioned her about it, that she was so far ahead that she'd already completed all the work for her PhD. But as there was a time component involved, she still had to wait until she could get her qualification. She was planning to arrange to complete her Ancient Languages degree while in the US, time permitting.

Tomorrow would be their last full day here prior to their trip. Harry had arranged for the Tonks' to meet at the Grangers where they were going to have a BBQ/farewell. It was also the last chance he'd have to see his godson for a couple of months and he wanted to make the most of it.

A couple of days before Harry and Hermione were to arrive to begin their induction and training at the SGC the team were in the middle of an update to Landry. The Ori situation was progressing and plans needed to be made.

"General it is as we feared," began Daniel, "the Priors are continuing to arrive in greater numbers and with the recent fall of the goa'uld they are finding the Milky Way rather ripe for the pickings. There are many planets that have spent countless generations enslaved and after being forced to worship the goa'uld for so long they are being easily taken in by the Prior's. It's not being helped by the fact that they are proving the validity of their claims by producing miracles above and beyond what the goa'uld ever could."

Landry considered those words for a second before he spoke, "While it's hardly surprising. We could have expected that new religious groups would rise in the void of the collapse of the goa'uld Dr Jackson, but didn't you tell me that the Ori couldn't act in our galaxy without attracting the attention of the Ascended Ancients?" queried General Landry. "Won't the Ancients prevent the Ori from attacking us directly?"

"God, I hope so General, but it's not Ori themselves who are coming." Daniel continued. "The Priors are human. Granted they seem to be rather advanced humans, but they're still human all the same." Daniel took a few seconds to consider his next words. "They are using the secrets of the universe to send humans to spread word of the Ori's greatness."

"What can we do Dr Jackson?" Landry asked with concern, "We seem to be powerless to stop these Priors. It's not just their message either, our weapons have no effect and the rhetoric they are spinning is being swallowed up by these people. Are you positive we can't expect any help from the ascended Ancients?"

It was true, the SGC, and therefore Earth, was facing the greatest threat they had ever faced, even greater than the goa'uld. The goa'uld had seemed an insurmountable enemy when the gate was first opened, but eventually with the help of the jaffa they had been overcome.

The first report of a Prior in the Milky Way had been on P3X-421 only a month ago. Since then countless planets had been visited and four planets were now confirmed as going Ori. Another six had been confirmed as having been wiped out by plagues for not accepting the will of the 'God's'. There were many other planets were still in the process of considering the book of Origin and the message being put forward by the prior's.

"Well General the Ascended Ancients may not be able to act directly but perhaps they have already given us a hand."

"What do you mean Dr Jackson? What have they done for us?"

"Ahh well, it's not that I don't believe in coincidence General. However don't you think it's a little convenient that at the place where we find the device that bought us to the attention of the Ori, there was also a person who seemed to have similar powers to the Priors. I mean so far we've only seen Priors travel to our galaxy, but we have managed to establish that without their staffs they seem to be almost powerless. The only skill we have seen them manage when their staff is taken away is to be able to attempt to call it back to them. The only one who seemed to have any greater power without a staff in his hand was the Docai that I met in the City of the Gods while in the Ori galaxy."

"Get on with it Dr Jackson, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm talking about Harry Potter, General." All eyes in the room turned to focus on Daniel now, trying to work out the point he was trying to make. "Although we haven't witnessed Harry raise the dead, spread a plague, or burst into flames, we have seen him do some amazing things. And this was when he was still hiding a large part of himself from us. The truth is that we have no idea what he could be capable of." He stopped for a second to allow his words to be absorbed by the group.

This pause allowed Carter an opportunity to join in, "Are you saying that you want to dress up Harry in a priest's uniform and send him out into the galaxy to perform miracles Daniel?"

"Well no, not really Sam, but consider this. The first time we met him was in Merlin's vault, and we know that Merlin was once an ascended Ancient. Who is to say that Merlin wasn't aware that this threat would one day come, and left in place a way for us to defend against it?"

"You think Mr Potter is capable of facing up to a prior?" Landry asked again.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. But haven't you already told us that Harry has previously defeated a rather formidable enemy in his own country?" questioned Daniel, "A terrorist who had delusions of grandeur and a plan to rule the world? What if this was just a challenge to help him to prepare for what he would face in the future? The ancients have been known to take a rather long term view Sir."

"Dr Jackson, Mr Potter hasn't even arrived yet, and he is still months of training away from being able to even step through the gate. What do you expect him to be able to do?"

"Look, I really don't know, at the moment it's just a theory. But I think there may be some merit to it, there is just too much coincidence here for it to be an accident General. My suggestion is that once they arrive briefing the pair of them on the Ori threat should be made a priority."

Sam, though realizing the threat that the Ori posed was a little disappointed at Daniel's suggestion as she had her own plans in mind for the pair, and she said so, "But Daniel, after the discoveries that we made when Harry sat in the chair, I think its important that we make 'it' a priority. I understand what you are saying about an unlikely coincidence, but couldn't Merlin have intended for Harry to help us understand the ancient technology better rather than try and directly confront the threat?"

Before Daniel could indicate whether he agreed with Sam's point, Landry interrupted again. "I think both are valid points, but we'll have to wait until they have arrived to see what they are truly capable of. In the mean time I want both of you to put some more thought into this."

The meeting continued on for some time. Various ways of combating the Priors were discussed, and argued over, until late into the evening. However no firm plans were agreed on.

For Harry and Hermione, the day of departure had finally arrived. Most of their belongings were in shrunken trunks so they only had to carry overnight bags on the plane. Their gear was now stowed securely in the overhead compartments. Harry couldn't help but be both excited and nervous. He remembered back to the day he had first met SG1 in Merlin's vault. He had been considering what would be the next step in his journey and the answer had perhaps fallen from the sky and landed right in his lap. 'Well ok, not fallen from the sky. More like descended from above in a flash of white light,' he amended.

He had never even considered the possibility of other planets, yet here he was, on a plane with his best friend by his side, and they were off on an adventure to explore the galaxy.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by the hostess speaking to him. Hermione had just gone to the bathroom and now the meals were being served. "Would you like the fish or chicken sir? And what do you think you friend would prefer?" he'd been asked by the hostess.

"Oh, I think he'd prefer the fish and I'll have the chicken. I don't mind either way really, so if he isn't happy with the fish we can swap." Harry replied innocently.

"He? I thought it was a young lady sitting here sir." She questioned.

"Oh no. Well, not at the moment anyway, but he will be a she on the flight home. That's the reason for our trip actually." 'Oh payback is a bitch he chuckled to himself.'

The hostess gave him a rather strange look as she placed the meals on the trays before she left rather quickly.

A couple of minutes later Hermione was retuning to her seat and due to the meal service still occurring she had to wait a few seconds for the flight staff to move the trolley. As she did so the hostess looked up at Hermione and her face went bright red. Quietly wondering what this was about she moved on. Just before she sat she turned to look again and noticed the Hostess who had looked at her was now whispering to another of her colleagues who had a rather shocked look on her face.

"Harry?" she asked with a threatening tone. "What did you say to the Hostess this time?"

"Huh?" He replied blankly.

"Did you say something to the Stewardess about the mile high club again?"

"Of course not Mione, I know what it means now remember. You want the chicken or the fish?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "I don't think I believe you Harry, you look too innocent. You know you can't lie to me."

"Fine, if you can't trust you're best friend", Harry had a cunning idea and discretely pulled his wand from his coat, "I swear on my magic I didn't say anything to the stewardess about the mile high club, so mote it be." Hermione looked somewhat calmer at this, "Satisfied? Now chicken or fish?"

"Fish please," she requested quietly, "and sorry for not believing you Harry."

"That's ok Mione don't worry about it."

After that they settled down to enjoy a quality airline meal. Well, it was a meal anyway.

A couple of hours later the plane had landed and they were getting their things together to disembark, Harry grabbed both his and Hermione's bags and the pair of them moved toward the door.

The attendant was at the door treating the passengers to a farewell as they left. As Hermione approached she was greeted with, "Thank you for flying British Airways sir." Then she leaned in closer and continued, "and best of luck with the procedure."

"Um….thank you," she responded, somewhat bewildered. Somehow she knew Harry had something to do with this. He had a rather smug smile on his face, though she chose not to acknowledge it and give him any satisfaction in his efforts to embarrass her.

Harry just moved up behind her as the stewardess offered him a farewell, "Come on Herman, you'll be able to be Hermione for real soon enough."

Upon arrival at their new house they'd begun to unpack and settle in. Harry was currently wandering around outside setting some basic intruder alert wards, he'd make plans for a full ward scheme later, while Hermione had all their books and was currently unpacking them onto transfigured shelves in the study come library.

They were due to go to the SGC in the morning for their first look at the gate, and also to meet with General Landry for the first time. Landry was to be their boss here in the US and as always Hermione was planning to do some last minute cramming that evening on the information they had been provided on the SGC. She wanted to make a good impression on her new boss.

Not long after Harry had returned to the house and began planning out a more detailed ward scheme on a notepad Hermione had given him, he'd felt the intruder wards trip and moved to the window to see who was there. He saw it wasn't anyone who he needed to worry about and went to the door to answer.

"Good afternoon, Daniel, Sam. And if I'm remembering correctly, you're Murray right?" Harry had greeted as he moved to shake hands with the three.

"Um, well, actually," Daniel had began, "this is Teal'c. He's a jaffa. Now I know you haven't been fully briefed yet, but the jaffa were once servants, and soldiers, to the Goa'uld. Teal'c was once the first prime of a Goa'uld called Apophis. But he helped us escape from a Goa'uld prison and defected to join SGC almost ten years ago now. We just use the name Murray on earth as it's easier to explain."

Harry frowned, but nodded at this, before asking, "We have been given some basic information back home, so we've at least heard of the jaffa. So you have a symbiote in your stomach then? We were told that they are like snakes. Is that true?"

"No Harry Potter, I no longer carry a symbiote. Some years ago there was an accident and my symbiote was killed." replied Teal'c., "however it is true that a goa'uld when not inside a host is similar in form to that of a snake."

The group had been ushered inside by Harry during the conversation and Hermione had moved over to join the discussion, "But, don't you need the goa'uld to survive? When it was explained to us I got the impression that she symbiote took the place of your immune system and that without it you could no longer live."

"Indeed Hermione Granger," Teal'c began to clarify, "That was once true, however since that time the humans of this world have managed to synthesize a drug to replace the effects of the larval goa'uld I once carried."

"Well we didn't do it all by ourselves. About three years ago we visited a planet called Pangara," explained Sam, "The Pangaran's originally came up with the drug, and were using it to inoculate large portions of their population. The problems with the drug was that although it gave the user practically perfect health as well as an increased ability to heal from injury, it did this by removing the users immune system and taking its place. Because of that, once the user had taken the drug, they then had to continue to do so indefinitely. The issue with this was that their method of production was unsustainable. We simply took what the Pangaran's had developed and found a process to synthesize it artificially."

"Wow that's amazing," continued Hermione, "and since the Jaffa's immune system is destroyed the moment they receive their symbiote anyway, it's safe for them to take it."

"Indeed Hermione Granger, that is correct," Teal'c then removed his tretonin canister to show the pair.

Daniel then continued, "So anyway, how was you're trip? Are you getting settled in OK?"

"Oh it was fine except for Harry's attempts to embarrass me," Hermione responded, giving her friend a dirty look, "We've only just started to unpack really. I was just transfiguring some shelves in the study to make a library."

"Transfiguring," began Sam with a curious look on her face, "what do you mean by that?"

Hermione's face went a bit red at this. It meant admitting that they'd been lying to the Americans about their abilities when they were last here. She knew they had already been found out as the SGC had now learned that they were a 'witch' & 'wizard'. But she'd never liked lying as a rule, unless it was in a life or death situation. And here they had been clearly caught out.

Harry just laughed at his friend's reaction, "Why don't you just show her Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at Harry's response. Secretly she loved showing off her magic, but she didn't get much opportunity these days, unless it was in front of her parents or Harry. And since they already knew about it, it just wasn't that much fun. "Come on then," she gestured to the group and they headed to the library.

Once there she took a box matches from the desk in the room and placed one on the floor. She then removed her wand from her sleeve which bought a gasp from Daniel and Sam.

"So you do have a wand?" started Sam excitedly, "we speculated on it since we learned about you two, but until now we didn't know for sure. What's it made from?"

Hermione turned back to the match and waved her wand over it in a complicated pattern, before a bookcase began to rise from the floor where the match had been, "Oh, it's vinewood with a dragon heartstring core."

At her display of transfiguration the SG personnel were speechless for a few seconds, and it was only Harry's chuckle at their stunned faces that bought them out of it. It was the prompt they needed and all began to speak at once.

"Wait, did you say dragon heartstring?" queried Daniel.

"I didn't think you could complete a matter transfer from Hermione?" came from Sam.

"That was indeed most impressive Hermione Granger," was Teal'c rather more sedate response.

They both had to laugh at this before Hermione began to explain, "Well first of all the reason I didn't show you any transfiguration or conjuration when I was here before is that I can't do it without my wand. Harry's much better at wandless magic than I am, and since we we're trying to be scientific about it, we didn't want you to start thinking about what we do as 'magic'. Merlin explained the true nature of magic and how we're able to access it, to Harry back in his vault and we realized it would be easier for you to grasp that way. Also, we could have been in a lot of trouble if it was found out that we told you, so we had to keep our wands hidden."

While she had been explaining this, Harry had gone back to unpacking. He'd dropped another match on the floor, and then with an open upward facing hand, he simply raised it starting from beside his thigh and ending up just above his waist. As he did this another bookcase simply seemed to grow from the ground.

Sam then asked him a question, "Nice Harry, do you have a wand as well?"

"Sure," he replied as he pulled it out. He simply flicked it toward the trunk situated in the middle of the room which caused the lid to open and books to start flying to the shelves and settling them selves in place, "Holly, 11 inches, with a phoenix feather core."

A muttered, "Phoenix?" was heard from Daniel at this.

For the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening Harry and Hermione kept the group spellbound with further tails of the magical world, including the story of their years at Hogwarts, up to and including the final battle with Voldemort. Harry had even pulled out his pensieve and showed them a few memories, which included his battle with the dragon in the triwizard tournament, some memories of Hogwarts and Diagon Alley and even a bit of a Quidditch match. Eventually they'd called it a night as the pair needed to be bright eyed in the morning for their first visit to the SGC. Hermione had a small panic attack at realizing that they had been distracted all evening and she'd had no chance to study up some more on the SGC.

The visit to the SGC turned out to be a bit of a letdown in their eyes. Though they did get their first glimpse of the gate, there were no missions scheduled to either depart or arrive, so they missed the opportunity to see it in operation.

Their first briefing was remarkably normal as well. Hermione suggested that the pair had bought too many expectations carried over from the wizarding world. After having leaders like Dumbledore at Hogwarts, to Fudge at the ministry, General Hank Landry came off about as normal as could be, if a little rushed in his approach.

"Greetings Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Welcome to Stargate Command. From what I've heard from my team I'm sure you'll be a great asset to this program."

They'd then been given a short spiel by the General, including who was in the know about their abilities, before being given a tour of the base, as well as being introduced to key personnel they'd need to know.

After a day at Stargate Command, they were to continue at the Airforce Academy where they would begin training with the other non military SCG recruits.

It had had now been a month that they had been back in the US and the pair had completed their induction into what they could expect when they traveled through the gate. Many amazing races had been covered off, and when discussing the goa'uld and particularly their time on Earth, Harry felt a little smug at being right about more than one race visiting the planet.

"See Mione, I told you that it wasn't the Alterran's who built the Pyramid's."

She had just rolled her eyes at him, "You said nothing of the sort. You merely speculated that it was possible for a second race to have visited us."

"And who was it that said that it was preposterous?" he'd countered. 'Boy does that girl hate to be wrong', he'd continued to himself.

But what they were truly surprised at the number of encounters with people on other planets who appeared to be human. It made them wonder if humans did truly evolve here.

Soon after, they had begun to join in the training with the Special Forces troops at the academy. They were not going through the full program, as the General wanted them ready for field duty as soon as possible, and that would take years, not that they were even capable of completing the full program anyway.

Harry was rather quick to realize it was nothing like auror training. He decided that people who thought quidditch or riding on a broom were good exercise were fools. He doubted that even the fittest of quidditch professionals could do any better than he had in his first days of training. And he had not done well.

While it was true that pulling of a spectacular dive certainly raised the heart rate, it wasn't even close the pounding his heart got from a twenty mile run carrying a full consignment of gear.

The first time they'd attempted this, Harry had actually vomited on him self before collapsing after about four miles. Hermione hadn't even made it to the two mile point, and when Harry had stopped to help her, he found she'd cast a discreet featherlight charm on her pack anyway. He wasn't sure whether to berate her for cheating or kick himself for not doing the same.

Auror training was all about magical power and spell knowledge. And while there was an exercise component it was mostly to increase your stamina, skills at dodging or to increase your magical core. An auror had no use for physical strength. If something needed to be lifted, you levitated it. If it was too big or awkward, you shrunk it. If someone attacked you, you stunned them. If you needed a hole in the ground for cover, you blasted one with a series of reducto's or bombarda's. None of this digging a hole with a shovel shit. Why would you carry an injured colleague to safety, when you could simply use the levicorpus spell? Or better yet, transfigure them into something small and place them in your pocket until you could get them to a healer.

Harry also quickly realized that firing a gun was not at all like firing a spell. Harry's accuracy when firing a spell was envied by all at the auror academy in his time there. He was able to hit a target with an accuracy of over ninety five percent. However with a gun he was barely managing to hit fifty percent. Hermione explained her theory to him.

"You see Harry. Magic is all about will power and intent. You know where you want you spell to hit so when you fire it, you're magic knows where you intend it to go and helps to direct the spell to its target."

This made a lot of sense to Harry, but it was no help at all in his current predicament. Especially considering Hermione was rather good with the weapons. "I used to play duck hunt on Nintendo against my dad before I went to Hogwarts," she'd explained smugly as she easily hit the target once again.

When first faced with being fired upon, instead of looking for cover as a muggle soldier would, Harry had instinctually gone to raise a shield. There is only so much benefit to a shield however, especially when the person inside it, not used to handling a gun, manages to tense his hand and fire his own weapon by accident and is knocked unconscious by an intar shot ricocheting off the inside of his shield.

Every night when they pair got home they were exhausted. They'd barely have the energy to eat, before showering and going to bed, only to wake each morning hardly able to move. Then they'd have to do it all over again. 'Oh this is so not going well,' Harry pondered quite often. He swore he hated the drill sergeant more than he had ever hated Voldemort.

Upon getting a report on their progress Landry was concerned. "This doesn't seem to be going at all like we'd hoped it would. Does anyone have any suggestions on how we can get them up to an acceptable level?"

"Well General," began Daniel, "I think we may be going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean Dr Jackson? All SG personnel are put through the same training program and until they can attain a certain level of competence, they can not be certified for off world travel."

"Well it's just this Sir," he began, "we're not bringing Harry or Hermione on board because they are normal, so I don't think we should hold them to normal standards."

The General gave a considering nod at this, "Go on Doctor."

"Well I was just thinking that we should try them in a combat situation using their own skills. We could explain it off as a test of some new off world technology so as to not expose their abilities directly. I just think that bringing them here because of their abilities, and then forcing them to do things our way makes little sense."

"That's a great idea Daniel. We can set up some specific scenarios and then see how they cope with some of the off world situations they may be likely to face." added Carter.

"What do you have in mind Colonel?" Landry asked.

"I was thinking that we could set them against an SG team and have them try and retrieve an object of some sort." She began, "Then maybe some exercise's where they have to overcome a small group of enemies and reach the gate or perhaps some of the rescue the hostage without taking fire type scenarios."

"Good idea Colonel, get it done," responded the General.

New training arrangements had been made for the pair and this was the day they were to test them out. They had met just after daybreak and were scheduled to be running scenarios all day. The newly reformed SG1 were all present as observers and Harry and Hermione were looking about at an almost junkyard type area in front of them with interest, wondering what was in store for them.

Colonel Mitchell as team leader was explaining what they needed to achieve for the first part of the challenge. As the newest recruit to SG1, he had some familiarity with these scenarios having recently completed them himself. "You're objective in this exercise is to retrieve a chest full of refined naquedah from somewhere within this compound without getting caught or killed. There will be two other teams of trainee's out there and it's their mission to try to capture or incapacitate you. The time limit for this scenario is two hours. In this situation you are allowed to use your abilities." He paused to make sure they understood before going on, "Good. The starting point is in that shed over there. Time starts when the horn blows. Any questions?"

"No Sir," they responded together before heading off to their starting zone while holding a whispered conversation between them.

Once they'd disappeared into the shed, SG1 moved to the observation tower ready to watch the action. As soon as they were all in place Teal'c blew the horn.

After a couple of minutes nothing had seemed to happen. Harry and Hermione had not left the shed. They could see the other recruits patrolling the compound in a criss cross formation as they had been trained to do, but not a sign of Harry or Hermione.

When five minutes had passed it was Sam who spoke first, "They must be coming up with a pretty detailed plan. I don't think I've ever seen a group take so long to leave the starting zone before." The others just nodded in agreement and continued to watch.

At the seven minute mark Teal'c seemed to stiffen for a second and then turn around. Sam was about to ask him what was wrong, when she heard a thump on the wooden floor of the platform. As she turned around she noticed Harry and Hermione appear from seemingly out of nowhere and at their feet was the chest full of naquedah.

"What the hell?" Mitchell exclaimed, looking at the pair with disbelief.

Disbelief was an apt description for the faces of all the members of SG1. Not only had they just completed this scenario in record time, but none of them had even seen them leave the starting zone.

"Ok," began Sam, "how the hell did you two do that? Can you turn invisible?"

Harry responded first, "Umm, well, yes we can I guess, but that's not how we did it."

"What did you do then?" It was Daniels turn to ask

"Oh we just used a notice me not charm and walked around until we found the chest." added Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Notice me not? How does that work?" questioned Carter.

Harry looked to Hermione to explain, theory was always her thing, "Well, rather than being invisible the charm simply causes you not to notice us, when you look toward the person the charm forces your attention elsewhere. If you watched the memory of this in a pensieve later, you would clearly see us, as the charm only affects you when you look at it directly."

Harry added some more, "We studied it a bit in auror training, the charm can be overcome. The key to seeing past it is not to try and see what is being protected by the charm, but to notice the effects the person wearing it leaves behind. Like foot prints, or to see the grass moving as someone moves through it, maybe their breath is causing a fog. Things like that."

"Um, ok, right, well." began Mitchell, not quite knowing what to say to that. He looked back over the course and saw that the other trainee teams were still holding their roving search formation looking for their prey with no idea that they'd just been so soundly defeated. He briefly wondered why they hadn't even seemed to notice that the item they were guarding had also disappeared. He voiced this question to the pair.

"Oh well I just transfigured a rock into a replica and left them guarding that." Hermione said.

Sam then piped in. They hadn't seen what they had hoped to see in this test, even though the pair had completed it so easily, they had wanted to see them in combat. "Ok then, since that was so easy, this time I want you to go back to the starting zone with the chest. Then I want you to replace the real chest and bring us back the fake. Ok, got that?"

The pair agreed and were about to head back to the start point when Mitchell added, "Oh and no invisible this time, or not notice me whatsits or whatever it's called."

"Yes sir," they agreed again.

SG1 were watching the starting point closely again this time, but again they didn't notice them leave the shed. After a couple of minutes a pair of the regular trainees wandered close to the start point, when all of a sudden they turned and ran towards the main building. SG1 were surprised at the trainee's seeming to just abandon their duty, but after about two minutes they emerged from the building again and began running back towards the starting point where Harry and Hermione were waiting for them. It wasn't until they were almost at the shed that the observers had realized that they were carrying the dummy trunk. As they arrived to the attacker's location, they simply handed over the fake trunk and took the real one, before heading back to the main complex at a run, seemingly intent on placing it back in its starting point.

As they watched the pair heading back into the building they heard a cough behind them. It was Harry and Hermione, having now completed a scenario intended to take two hours twice in less than twenty minutes.

All were just watching them clearly in shock. Finally Sam recovered her wits enough to speak. "Um, what was that?" was all she managed.

"Oh, we just confounded them to think they were on our side." chirped Hermione.

Harry was just standing there grinning. He'd felt humiliated at his poor performances in the Airforce training. But this was on his terms now and he was loving every moment of it. He actually hopped they asked them to do it again. They'd come up with a few more ways of completing the scenario and wanted to try them.

Mitchell was getting just a little annoyed now. When he'd been forced to complete these scenario's it had been wet and cold, and he and his partners had been crawling about on their bellies for the better part of the day. This pair had just done in fifteen minutes what had taken him all morning. And they'd done it without raising a sweat or even getting a speck of dirt on their still new uniforms.

"Right, let's move to the hostage scenario. Teal'c you're hostage. You two, do your own dirty work." He demanded, "That means no invisible and no getting the other team to help you. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," they chorused and moved back to the starting point to await the horn.

Two hours later they had completed various scenario's fifteen times. They'd done everything to their hapless opponents from stunning them then using them as human shields, transfiguring their clothes to lead so they couldn't move, transfigured them directly into animals, turned their weapons to water pistols, fired off bowel loosening hexes which had made them rather unpopular, enlarged various insects, including a rather impressive basilisk sized worm, and much, much more.

They were now facing an SG1 who had rather varying dispositions. Mitchell was on the verge of being furious with them for the ease at which the tasks were being completed, 'the little shits seem to be having fun' he considered to himself.

Carter was somewhat bemused, while Daniel couldn't stop laughing his arse off at the situations the hapless recruits seemed to continue to find themselves in. Teal'c was somewhere in between. While never allowing himself to laugh outright in such an undignified way as Daniel, he was clearly enjoying the show.

"Ok," began Mitchell, "this is going to be the last scenario of the day. There is to be no invisible, no corrupting the other team, no transfiguring things, no giant spiders or giant cockroaches or anything like that. No using others as human shields and there are to be absolutely positively no people shitting themselves." He finished with his voice having risen over the course of his speech. "Am I clear?"

Another perfectly innocent chorus of, "Yes sirs," followed. Daniel couldn't help but burst into laughter at the response of the pair and he couldn't wait to see what they would do this time.

Mitchell noticed his response and decided to remove the smile from the scientist face. "This time SG1 will be participating in the scenario."

This was followed with three immediate responses.

"What? Wait, you don't really expect us to go out there do you?" from Carter.

"You're joking right?" said Daniel, his smile vanishing suddenly.

"Are you sure you believe that to be a good idea Colonel Mitchell?" responded Teal's who instead of his customary single raised eyebrow, now had raised both in a look of some alarm.

"Yes. You two," here he pointed to Harry and Hermione, "to the starting zone. SG1, defensive positions. It's time to show these kids what the SGC's number one team can do." He said this with such confidence the other members of his team thought he'd actually lost it. After what they'd been witnessing all morning, they were under no illusions of what would happen.

Approximately six minutes later, Colonel Mitchell awoke wearing a rather pretty orange sun dress. It felt like his legs had been shaved and not that he was going to look to confirm but he could have sworn he was wearing a rather tight fitting little g-string under his pretty press. He turned to look around for his remaining team only to have his view obstructed as his rather delightful mane of blonde curls swung across his face. He looked down at this and brushed the hair away only to notice the rather nice cleavage he had now acquired. It would have been impressive, had he not been the one wearing it.

He heard a grunt from not far away and looked across to see Teal'c in what appeared to be a pair of gold hot pants, blue Wellington boots and holding a particularly vivid green umbrella as he awoke. Carter was still passed out on the ground, but she was done up as a cowboy complete with gun belt, three day growth and a remarkably impressive handlebar moustache. He had to look around for a second to find Daniel. When he did he saw him a short distance away in a sandpit, dressed up as toddler complete with an adorable blue sun hat, a rather large adult diaper and plastic children's bucket and spade in his hands.

His mood certainly didn't lighten any at the state he now found himself and his team in. He looked around to find the culprits. About twenty meters away sitting on comfortable chairs around a table the he knew wasn't there when this scenario began were Harry and Hermione. They appeared to be critiquing their own performance and didn't seem to notice that they had begun to awaken.

"I'm just disappointed that no one made it far enough to get to my garden gnome trap." said Harry.

"That would have been funny. Especially if it was Teal'c who'd tripped it. Can't you just imagine what an amazing little gnome he'd make." laughed Hermione.

Mitchell got shakily to his feet, it wasn't easy to stand in six inch heels after all, and stalked across to them. "I thought we clarified before we started this scenario," he began, "NO TRANSFIGURATION!"

"Yes we heard you sir, it's not transfiguration you were hit with," Harry started innocently, "looks like you bumped into one of the proximity wards." He finished as if in great consideration of how the Colonel ended up as he did.

"I think you're right Harry, perhaps the one with the gender reversal charm and a stunning spell attached. Looks like Sam may have followed him into it as well." continued Hermione.

"We've conjured some drinks sir," began Hermione as if seeing a six foot tall man in drag was an everyday occurrence, "perhaps you'd like to take a seat and have one. I can't imagine those heels are too comfortable."

Mitchell just sighed and took a seat, knowing when it was time to admit defeat. His team was now all awake and was gradually making their way over as well.

It was Carter who eventually asked, "What happened to the other recruits? I can't see them anywhere."

"Oh, a couple of them ran off into the woods once they say what happened to you," began Harry.

"And the others left with their camera almost right after that," continued Hermione, "apparently they were concerned with Colonel Mitchell confiscating their film Ma'am."

In the early afternoon back at the SGC General Landry was just leaving the control room when he bumped into Colonel Carter. "Colonel," he began, "What are you doing here? I thought SG1 were scheduled to spend the day running our new recruits through the scenarios you devised at the training base."

"Oh we did Sir," she began, "Colonel Mitchell decided that we had learned all that we were going to. So we wrapped it up early."

The General sighed at this, "So I take it that it did not go well then Colonel?"

"Actually, they were very impressive Sir," Sam was trying to suppress a chuckle at this point, "if it was up to me, then I'd say they were ready for their first mission Sir."

"That's excellent news Colonel, where is Colonel Mitchell."

"Oh, well Sir, he had rather a rough morning, so he decided it would be a good idea if he took Harry and Hermione to the gym for a little hand to hand combat training. To work off a little steam was the way he put it sir."

"Very well Colonel, it's a good thing they are finally ready as I think I have the perfect first mission for them. Vala came to me this morning while you were out on your assignment. It seems she has some influence over the population on one of the planets what has been visited by a Prior."

"Vala Sir," she began warily, "Are you sure about this?"

"No Colonel, I'm not," Landry continued, "but she claims to have an in with the people of P8X-412. I want to send along our new recruits with Colonel Mitchell, Dr Jackson, Teal'c and Vala. You are excused from this mission. Perhaps you can use the time to prepare a report on the benefits of using the pair for the research you wished to conduct."

"Speak to Colonel Mitchell and have SG1 and our new recruits in the briefing room at 1600 hours."

"Yes Sir."

Harry and Hermione were currently sitting in the SGC briefing room, along with Cam, Daniel, Teal'c and Vala waiting for the General to arrive for the discussion on what was to be their first official mission. They were hoping it would mean a chance to actually go through the gate to another world.

The pair of them were a little sore at the moment and he couldn't help but notice the feral grin on the face of Colonel Mitchell as he had watched the two of them hobble into the briefing. It was rather apparent that he had been less than pleased with his rather abysmal defeat at the hands of the pair during this mornings training scenarios. They spent the last two hours being basically tossed around the room gymnasium by he and Teal'c in what Harry was pretty sure was an attempt at retribution disguised at a hand to hand combat training session. He was interrupted from his thoughts of revenge as General Landry entered right on the dot of four O'clock.

"Welcome to you first official briefing, Mr Potter. Miss Granger." He'd started.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione had replied, while Harry had acknowledged him with a simple nod.

"Now as you now know we are facing a rather serious threat from the Ori trying to make a foothold on this Galaxy." Landry continued, "So far this threat has been limited to the Prior's arriving via the gate and spreading their rhetoric on some of the less advanced worlds, some of which have already chosen to accept the Ori as their new gods."

"One of the worlds approached was P8X-412, and Ms MalDoran here believes she may be able to influence the decision of the population of this world."

Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a rather worried look between the three of them at this revelation. It seemed to say, 'We're going on a mission on 'her' intelligence'

"You two are along strictly as observers at this point. We just want you to take your first trip through the gate to a friendly planet and if you are able to witness what a Prior is capable of, then all the better. Colonel Mitchell, it goes without saying that if you can stop these people from accepting the Ori then the mission will be a success."

"Yes sir"

"Now I want you all to get a good nights rest and be in the gate room at 0700 tomorrow."

This time there was a chorus of "Yes Sir's", as the group headed out of the briefing room.

That night back at their house, Harry was treated to a typical response from Hermione when she was excited or nervous about something. A regurgitation of every fact she could find.

"When we go through the gate we will be instantly de-materialized and transmitted through the wormhole across a distance of thousands of light years. When the reach the other side we will then be re-materialized, and then ejected from the gate on that side. The journey will only take a matter of seconds. The planet we are traveling to is designated as P8X-412. It was once a mining colony ruled but the goa'uld Quetesh…."

She'd continued on like this until Harry had decided she'd gone on for long enough. "Calm down Hermione, I'm sure it will be fine. They wouldn't be sending us if they thought it would be too dangerous."

"Oh I know that Harry, but its just so exciting isn't it. I mean we're going to another world. We might very well be the first magical people ever to set foot on another world. Or at least, the first in a very long time. I mean there are no records we've been able to find in the magical world of the gate, so it's likely that no witch or wizard…"

This time Harry just decided to let her rant. If it helped calm her down he was all for it.

He had to admit, he was just as excited. It was just that he handled it in a different way. Tomorrow they would be going through the gate for the first time. He felt like everything he'd been waiting for since the first time he'd met Merlin had been leading up to this very moment. Their time had finally arrived.

_Authors Note:_

_I said previously it may be a week for the next update, but the weather has been pretty average here so far. We had a rather hot new years eve, but then thunderstorms arrived a couple of hours before midnight and continued most of new years day, so I spent the day inside recovering and was able to get this chapter done. The weather forecast for the next week is much better though. So don't expect the next installment until I get home. _

_Thanks once again to all who have reviewed. The response to this story so far has been overwhelmingly positive. I think only two or three of the reviews so far have been negative and I have to say I am pretty chuffed by your reactions. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I've had it written since about a week after I posted the last one, however I wasn't (and I'm still not) happy with it. I have re written it about five times so far and I've just gotten to the point where I have decided to post it and move on to the next one. In all reality, it's probably worse now than when I originally finished it and all the mucking about with it has just made it worse._

_I've also done something that I really didn't want to do in this story and that is use dialogue from the SG1 TV show, specifically the episode 'The Powers That Be' from season nine. I tried to write my own dialogue, but as I wanted most of the events in the episode to occur as they happened on the show it just came out half arsed. Especially the lines from the Prior._

_Anyway here is the next installment and I hope people who read it are happy with it, even if I am not._

_Oh, by the way, I think you'll probably hate me when you get to the end._

**Chapter Six**

**First Contact**

Samantha Carter was currently alone in her lab furiously typing away on her laptop trying to come up with a list of tests that she could have Harry or Hermione perform to try and work out just what their newest recruits were truly capable of. She desperately wanted to get them back in the chair to see what else she could learn about both the device and also about the pair's abilities.

With the current level of threat the Ori and their Prior's posed, General Landry's first priority was to defend against it and try to deter the Ori from their incursion into the Milky Way. If Harry could find a way of stopping the Prior's in their tracks, then she was wise enough to realize that she wouldn't be getting a chance to study their abilities any time soon. The powers that be would just as soon have the problem resolved and if that meant that Sam didn't get her chance to quantify magic and how it related to the chair, then so be it.

It was not an easy task, she was realizing. Every time she learned something new about the pair it just raised more questions for her. Oh how would she love to study that pensieve device she'd been shown, perhaps Harry's invisibility cloak or even one of their wands. Unfortunately for her, two of those items had been left to Harry by people who were important in his life and he was never going to let her get her hands on them without him there to watch every step of the way. As for studying a wand, well it seemed they had a rather personal connection with them and didn't even like to let other people touch them if they could help it. They had promised to try to obtain a wand for her to study when they next went back to the UK though neither of them felt she would learn anything from it.

It wasn't hard to admit to herself that had Harry and Hermione originally presented them selves to her as a witch and a wizard then she would have practically dismissed it as rubbish immediately. However they had been smart in the way they had chosen to inform them of their abilities. Sam wondered if they would even have known as much as they now did if Harry's name hadn't raised alarm bells when he was being vetted for the program in the first place.

She was aware of ZPE and had been since they had first discovered a ZPM over a year ago. It was still relatively new to her, however it was a force that she could measure and therefore quantify. It had just never occurred to her before that it was possible for a person to directly wield that power without the use of some kind of technological device.

She'd had quite a few discussions with the pair since their first meeting and realized that even though both were now aware that the power wasn't magic, but ZPE, they had both spent the last ten years just accepting that magic was one of things that just was. Harry's eyes had been opened when he first met Merlin, and he had accepted what he had been told as the factual truth, however with no scientific background to quantify what he'd learned was still struggling to give up his ingrained attitude that magic wasn't something that was truly quantifiable.

When she'd tried to get Harry into a discussion about why he was able to do things that Hermione couldn't, he was rather blasé about the whole thing with a kind of, 'It just is, it's magic' response that left Sam quite frustrated. That kind of answer did nothing for one with a scientific mind such as her.

Hermione was slightly better, but she had practically no knowledge of the sciences. Sure she had a very basic scientific knowledge that she'd learned in grade school, with her advanced reading though it was probably more like high school level. However when she'd gone to Hogwarts, she'd allowed herself to become absorbed in the possibilities of the magical world and this had caused to her lose focus on further advanced studies of 'muggle' sciences somewhat. God, how Sam hated that word.

Though to Harry and Hermione it wasn't used as a derogatory term, there wasn't a single doubt in Sam's mind that it was originally meant to be one. It seemed to be a way for the magical world to diminish everything she had learned to believe in. The wizards thought that it was quite impressive for their poor 'muggle' cousins to achieve anything at all. To Sam the word implied that poor 'muggles' like her 'muddled' and 'bungled' along until somehow and quite amazingly they stumbled on something that could be used to replace magic in some small way,

If a wizard was presented with something technological which they didn't understand they tended to dismiss it as a muggle thing and not really worry about it. Then they'd use a so called 'magical' solution, not realizing in the slightest that the power they were using to complete a task actually involved some rather complex sciences.

Sam was rather pleased that after such a short time studying magic, she felt that she understood more about its true nature, than any wizard bar Harry and Hermione did. Now all she needed was to figure out a device to allow her to draw ZPE to herself and she'd go to the magical world and blast anyone she heard use that blasted word. She could picture it now 'You called me a muggle, well take this wizard,' then she'd blast them with something particularly humiliating and hard to reverse. Perhaps she could set up one of those wards that Harry seemed to favor. All she needed now was the device that allowed her to use 'magic', as unlikely as that was.

At least Harry and Hermione had stopped using the world around her after she'd first pointed out that it just diminished everything they'd ever accomplished. Even if they did slip up, they were quite sheepish about it and quick to apologise.

She went back to her list and was struggling to come up with more to add to it. Sam wanted them to try a use the chair for different branches of magic and see what the result was. So far she had transfiguration, charms, hexes, shields and wards. For each of these branches there were a list of different task's she wanted them to try. It would be interesting to see if Harry could use the chair to cast a shield to protect it from attack, or if not, then perhaps he couple place a ward of some kind to hide or protect it.

Harry and Hermione were both going through the gate for the first time today and she had mixed feelings about how she wanted them to go on their mission. On one had she hoped they obliterated any Prior they may meet, and on the other she hoped they would be ineffectual so that she would be allowed more time with them. Oh well, she'd just have to wait and see what happened on their return. At the moment all she had were lots of idea's, but until she got them back to Antarctica, she wouldn't get her answers.

Earlier the same morning Harry and Hermione had been up at five and after a quick breakfast had arrived at the SGC just before six to prepare for their first briefing. They were kitted out in the same gear as the other SG team members who were accompanying them, including the weapons, even if they didn't feel that they would actually use them. It was more of a show for people who weren't to be in on their secret.

There was an air of nervous anticipation about them as they loaded up their packs and got all of their gear stowed away in various pockets. The only way one of them would be found out as anything but normal would be if another tried to pick up one of their packs or their P90's as both had applied discreet feather light charms to their gear.

All too soon the time came and their group was assembled at the bottom of the ramp as the Sergeant in the control room dialed up the gate. As the seventh chevron was locked and the gate burst into life, even though they had both seen it now, this was the first time they had been so close to the opening wormhole and Harry had chills going down his spine. He was feeling similar to how he'd felt the morning of a big quidditch game. He took a final look at Hermione to see how she was coping and headed up the ramp. This was it…..finally.

As soon as Harry stepped through the gate he felt something different. There was magic in the air here. It was a strange magic though, completely unfamiliar to him. "Hermione, can you feel that?"

"Feel what Harry?" asked Daniel, "I can't sense anything."

"I too sense nothing Harry Potter" added Teal'c.

Hermione hadn't responded, instead she'd given Harry a querying look before removing her wand and beginning to cast detection charms. Harry saw what she was doing and began to do the same.

"Hermione stop!" he almost yelled with some urgency, "It's almost like it's some kind of ward."

"A ward?" she questioned, "What does it do? It doesn't seem to be stopping us in any way."

"I don't know Mione. I've never felt anything like it before." He paused and closed his eyes as if he was in deep concentration. He remained that way for about a minute while the others were just standing in a group surrounding him exchanging worried looks, all of them too scared to move until he gave the all clear. Eventually he spoke again, "There is definitely something here but I have no idea what it is or what it might do, it's almost like it's dormant. Just waiting to be triggered by something, or maybe someone. Don't cast anymore spells Mione until we know more about it. It could do practically anything and until we know what that is, I don't think we want to activate it."

It was standard cursebreaking 101. Never try and mess with another man's ward until you knew exactly what the consequences could be. There could be any number of traps or fail safes built in, and the act of deactivating it could easily lead to the opposite result.

Mitchell looked somewhat alarmed at this. The last, and only, time he'd encountered a ward, he'd ended up with a rather impressive pair of breasts and he was eager to not have the same thing happen to him again. He decided to clarify, "Dormant you said? I'm perfectly fine with that so no one try and interfere with it. For all we know it could have been here for a long time and it doesn't seem to be affecting anything."

Harry frowned at the Colonel's words but nodded his agreement, however it still bothered him. People didn't just go around placing wards, or whatever this was, without a reason.

The group ventured further into the main hall of the structure they had arrived in, before Vala wanted to duck off into another chamber to change her clothes. She'd come up with some excuse that the people of this planet wouldn't recognize her in her current attire. Or so she claimed.

As they waited for her to reappear they had a brief encounter with one of the local population. Very brief actually. As soon as he'd seen them he'd yelled in alarm before fleeing in the opposite direction. The group exchanged curious glances between themselves as if wondering what the hell it had all been about.

They had little time to ponder over his reaction too much though, as he very quickly returned, along with more of the indigenous population of the planet all bearing staff weapons which were now pointing at them. Harry was ready to disarm them, but was waiting for the order from Colonel Mitchell, as he had been ordered to do. It seemed to be unnecessary though, as after a few seconds they had all released their attacking pose and it had now turned into a prostrating position on the floor.

While wondering at the absurdity of their change in demeanor, they had failed to notice Vala reappear behind them dressed in a rather revealing outfit.

As she began to speak to the group of locals, Harry heard Hermione stifle a gasp. He'd almost done the same as neither of them had actually heard a goa'uld speak before now and it was quite a shock to hear Vala speaking that way. He then turned toward Daniel as his extravagant sigh had attracted his attention and noticed him shake his head followed by burying it in his hands. Mitchell too looked none too pleased with this unexpected outcome, while Teal'c remained stoic as usual. It seemed that Vala was now playing the role of Qetesh. They had known this planet was once one of the planets claimed by a goa'uld by that name, however none of them had any idea that said goa'uld was Vala.

What followed was some questions for Vala, or rather Qetesh, about her absence, then a rather amusing little pantomime performed by the locals in honor of the return of their god. Harry was doing his best not too laugh at the little display, as the acting and overall portrayal was truly horrendous.

Vala then turned the conversation to the recent visit from the Prior and it quickly became apparent that the population was rather divided on the matter of the Ori. Azdak, who Harry thought appeared to be the leader of these people, or at least their designated spokesperson, was apparently still in favor of Qetesh. Or if not in favor, then still too afraid to explain that he was not while he was in her presence. After getting a brief explanation of the encounter from the people Vala then dismissed them while she was to 'consider their punishment' for their lack of faith in their god.

Once they were alone it was Teal'c who was the first to speak. His words were almost angry. "Why must you continue to deceive these people?"

"This was one of the many planets that Qetesh ruled over when I was her host. As you know, a Tok'ra eventually removed the symbiote, but not before her people rebelled and tortured me, thinking we were one and the same." Vala explained.

While all had some understanding of her previous reasons, it seemed neither Cam, Daniel or Teal'c believed that her rouse should be allowed to continue.

Vala protested however, "I had nothing. I was desolate. Fortunately, I discovered that news of Qetesh's demise had not reached this little mining outpost."

"So you kept them mining naquadah for you?" exclaimed Daniel.

"Just a tiny bit." She began in a tone that appeared to be at least slightly repentant then quickly continuing before anyone could interrupt her further. "Look, uh, the mine was practically barren by the time I got here, but this planet acted as a safe haven for me until I got back on my feet. Look, I never killed anyone. I never tortured them. I was a wonderful god. Just ask them."

Daniel then nodded at her and said, "I think we will." Before he headed in the direction the locals had disappeared

Vala rushed after him, her demeanor was showing quite a bit of alarm at Daniel next expected action.

As Vala caught up with Daniel she demanded. "Why? You don't believe me?"

"Well there's that, and I'm not totally convinced they're ultimately going to follow your command. Nor should that be the only reason they don't follow the Priors."

"I am still supposed to be their god. I can't exactly go out there and ask them 'if' they're going to listen to me."

"I wasn't expecting you to." returned Daniel sarcastically.

"What makes you think they're going to tell YOU the truth? You're supposed to be my faithful servants." Vala then asked. Her query held either desperation or perhaps exasperation. Harry wasn't sure which.

"Then I'll just have to explain to them that we're not as faithful as you might like to believe. And if necessary, I'll also tell them we're plotting to kill you." Before he headed off outside.

"I have heard better plans." Vala disputed quietly.

"I don't know…..I kind of like it." added Mitchell as he headed off after Daniel.

Harry had to chuckle at Vala's rather mature response, "Shut up," was all she'd said.

He looked over to Hermione and with a glance between them they decided to rush outside to catch up with Daniel and Cam.

As they left the main temple and put their feet on the ground of their first planet other than earth Hermione was the first to comment, "It's not really what I expected Harry."

"What did you expect then?"

"I'm not sure really, but its just that all these people could be from earth and the area we're in looks just like it could be in the middle east somewhere. I suppose I was expecting things that I've never seen before, perhaps some alien plant or animal life. Maybe the rest of the planet is more interesting I suppose."

As they moved towards Daniel and Mitchell they could overhear a conversation with one of the locals. They heard his name was Vachna and he had a rather favorable tale of the Prior's visit.

"I have been sick for some time now. The past few harvests, I have been more of a burden than a help to my family. I had even lost the ability to stand." he said.

"You're standing now." was Daniel simple response.

"The Prior. He cured me. He said it was the will of the Ori." Vachna finished.

This had the unfortunate effect of starting a small but heated dispute between the locals. It seemed that Azdak was trying to play the part of supporting their original god Qetesh and believed to speak favourably of the Ori constituted blasphemy. While Daniel was sorting out the small skirmish Colonel Mitchell gestured Harry to follow him away from the group.

"Hey Potter, how about you and Hermione have a go at performing a few miracles of your own." he began, "Maybe if you guys can prove to the locals that miracles aren't only performed by 'the will of the Ori' it may make things a bit easier for us."

"Um ok," Harry started, somewhat confused by the request, "did you have something specific in mind?"

"Well, no not really, can't you just do something similar to what the Ori have done for Vachna over there? Just do something to catch the attention of the locals."

"Alright let me talk to Hermione. But you need to understand that neither of us are healers."

"I don't think you have to heal anyone, just do something that they can't explain and then when the Prior returns it will be easier to debunk his claims."

Harry nodded and called Hermione over to explain the Colonels idea. However Hermione had a couple of concerns, "Harry, how do we know that the Ori are really so bad? It doesn't seem they have done anything to harm these people, in fact it's the opposite. They healed that man. He truly believes it's the will of the gods. Is it really so bad to believe these beings are gods if they are genuinely going to help these people."

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face at this response as he hadn't yet considered that himself. "That's a good point Mione, but it won't hurt if we can do something to help as well. Besides from what we've been told by the SGC people, if the locals don't decide to accept the Ori as their gods, then the Prior is likely to wipe them out. I know we have no real reason to believe what we've been told, but there's no reason to doubt it yet either."

It was now Hermione's turn to look thoughtful, but it only took her a few seconds before she agreed and the pair of them began to walk around the little village looking for what they could do to help.

As the pair wandered around and spoke to the people, it was quickly becoming obvious that in this desert area, water was a precious commodity. Their only supply at the moment was a well almost a mile away which meant that the villagers had the backbreaking task of daily runs to the well and physically carrying back their water by the bucket load. Hermione came up with what Harry believed was a good plan so they approached Asdak for what they would need to complete it.

They approached Asdak and asked him if they could have some of the rats that the children had as pets. "But why do you want them? We have very few animals here and the ones we do have were hard caught. Once they breed we use the older ones as meat. It's a very special delicacy for our people."

Hermione while somewhat horrified at the thought of eating rats managed to convince the locals to hand them over, "Trust us Azdak, we won't harm them, but we have an idea of how to help your people by using them."

"But I don't understand. They are already helping us, how can you make them do more than they are? They are just rats after all." he suggested.

"We only need four for our plan and you're people can have them back once we're done. I promise you they won't be hurt." Hermione responded, "Perhaps you can bring us some of your water buckets as well?"

Asdak was looking rather confused, but not wanting to upset the servants of the god Qetesh nodded in acceptance. He went to speak to some of the others while Harry and Hermione waited. As they watched his they could see the strange looks being directed their way by the people he spoke to.

After a few minutes he returned with the four requested rats along with two water buckets. Trailing behind him was a gathering of about twenty of the local population all looking curious about what these strangers planned to do with their possessions.

At being faced with the proposition of actually handling a rat Hermione seemed rather less keen on the plan. She looked to Harry, "Um Harry, maybe you could do it, I don't really like rats too much." She then lowered her voice and leaned in Harry's direction, "They pee on everything. It's quite disgusting really."

Harry almost laughed at her. He felt that if anyone had the right to hate rats, then it was him. After all, it had been a rat that had lead to the death of his parents so many years ago. Rather than complain he decided it would be easier to just comply.

With a wave of his hand he stunned the four rodents and then levitated them out of the bucket Azdak had placed them in. At his display the crowd had gone silent. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Daniel, Teal'c and Cam had now approached to watch the show. All seemed rather curious about what they were going to do.

Harry placed the rats on the ground about six feet apart, then he turned to Azdak and said, "Azdak, I know the Prior healed some of your people, but if he truly wanted to help rather than simply impress you and have you all in awe of his power, he could have done so much more." He then turned back to the rats and removed his wand. He could have probably done it without it, but if he wanted this to be permanent he needed to use his wand.

With a complicated motion he waved his wand over the first rat and transfigured it into a bullock. There were gasps of awe and amazement from all around him and Harry was pleased to note that one of those gasps had come from Colonel Mitchell. He then moved on and finished the transformation of the other three rats, even taking care to make sure that he had made two female and two male, so the locals could also use them for future breeding or even milking.

The crowd around him was completely silent as he transfigured the first of the water buckets into a cart. He then took the second and transfigured it into a large wooden water barrel which he then levitated onto the cart. Harry then looked back to the locals, "Asdak, I need some leather or cloth that I can use to make some harnesses. Once I am done you will be able to use the beasts and the cart to haul your water from the well to the village."

Other villagers were scurrying off to find the requested items and Asdak came to Harry and went down onto a knee in front of him, "You truly are a god, thank you my lord."

Harry reached down and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to his feet before he spoke. "Asdak, you never need to bow before me. I am just a man like you or any of the others here. Just because someone knows how to achieve something you can not does not make them a deity. For me this didn't take too much effort, but I hope it will save you and your people a lot of work."

Some villagers had now returned with small pieces of leather and when he looked closely at it, he realized that it may have actually been rat leather. He nodded to them in thanks and transfigured them into the necessary harness' and braces he required. Hermione then began to show the locals how to fit them to the bullocks who were still laying stunned on the ground, yet to be awoken, since Harry had stunned them when they were still rats. 'Wont they get a surprise once they wake' he thought to himself.

Once Hermione had finished with the lesson Harry woke the beasts with a quick ennervate. It was only a couple of minutes later that the new bullock team was headed toward the well with one of the locals at the helm to retrieve its first load.

Harry turned to the village leader again, "Asdak, how else can we help to make your people lives better."

It didn't take long for them to realize there were lots of things the village needed. First they created a second bullock team and cart to bring their grain then Hermione transfigured a pile of firewood into fencing for a paddock to store the new beasts as well as a simple barn for them to sleep in during the cold desert nights.

After this they were swamped with requests from the rather poor villagers. They made toys for the children, cast charms on their crops to make them grow healthy and tall and conjured a communal bath which had permanent water conjuring charms on the water outlets along with a heating charm for hot water.

Hermione decided they needed a classroom so she began transfiguring more of the firewood into wall and roof panels before she levitated them into place and used a permanent sticking charm to hold it all together. She added a second room to use as a small library then secured all the parchment and writings of the people into books. While she was doing this Harry was conjuring chairs, tables, shelves, a blackboard, chalk, blank books, writing implements and much more.

When they were done they only had about a dozen books in the library, but the locals already knew how to read and write so Hermione explained that the blank books could be used to record new information, and as their knowledge grew, they could then use the classroom to share it with others and to teach the next generation. Perhaps the artisans could make manuals on their trades or a village historian could be appointed to record their history. Hermione also showed them how to make a births, deaths and marriages register to provide a record for future generations.

All this had taken little more than a couple of hours, and before they were done the bullock team had already returned with its first load of water. The villages were amazed with all the changes these people had made to their small community in such a small amount of time and they were rather enthusiastic with their thanks.

It didn't take long however for some of them to begin questioning their god Qetesh. None of them had ever seen her perform such miracles and were beginning to wonder why.

It was Daniel who stepped forward and attempted to explain the situation. As he tried to explain the role the goa'uld played as false gods, the locals began getting quite angry. They didn't like they idea that they had been viewed as less than nothing by the goa'uld and used as slaves for generations. Despite Daniel employing the best of his diplomatic skills, it didn't take long until they were demanding she be put to death. He eventually managed to calm them slightly and in the end it was decided to hold her in custody and quickly arrange a trial.

The situation however became even worse as they went to search for Vala and found her in the temple packing all the greatest treasures the village had into a series of trunks. Daniel decided to accompany Vala as she was lead away. Harry wasn't sure whether it was to protect Vala from the locals, or rather to protect the locals from Vala's attempts to either escape or to try to brainwash them again. He wouldn't put it past her to somehow manage to talk her way out of the situation.

Harry managed to diffuse the situation further when he transfigured some metal scrap into a large safe the village could use to store their valuables. He made sure that only the elders of the village were there when the combination was set and this made it clear to them that Vala wouldn't get in. After all that Harry had done for them that day, it didn't appear that they were too concerned about him knowing the combination.

Within an hour a trial was arranged, though they'd called it a MalDoran. It wasn't clear whether this name was introduced by the goa'uld when Vala was host or whether she'd introduced it herself once she was free. Either way it was rather arrogant Harry thought.

Azdak made his opening arguments on behalf of the planets people before Daniel stood to begin his defense.

"The only reason you and your people know anything about this is because we told you with Vala's approval. She came forward knowing full well how you would feel, and what the consequences would be. Ask yourselves, why did she do this?" he questioned.

"She did it because there's a greater threat in this galaxy she thought you deserved to know about. She told the truth in order to open your eyes. To show you the dangers of giving away your freedom, your free will, in the hopes that given another chance, you wouldn't make that same mistake twice."

"We know a Prior of the Ori has come here. He has been sent to this village to convince you to worship beings more powerful than all of us. But you must know that, like Vala, they're not gods."

Daniel spoke forcefully here and Harry thought he was making a convincing argument. He turned to Hermione to gauge her reaction and saw she was in awe of Daniels performance. He gave her a nudge to get her attention, but instead of turning to look at Harry she continued to focus on Daniel and whispered, "He reminds me of Dumbledore with the way he speaks. Everyone has gone silent to better listen to him."

Harry hadn't noticed that until it was pointed out, but now that he did it seemed strange. The group was fervently in favor of executing the false god a few moments ago, and no matter how passionate and eloquent Hermione believed Daniel speech had been, it shouldn't have swayed them into silence that quickly.

The reason for the hush soon made himself apparent, as the crowd parted and a Prior stepped into the centre of the meeting. Mitchell who was next to Harry and Hermione quickly said, "You two keep a low profile for now. I'd prefer not to tip our hand too early here and for now its best if you just observe what he is capable of, ok."

Harry nodded and the pair of them moved away from the rest of the people present. Once out of sight they disillusioned themselves before slowly moving to an out of the way position from where they could observe. They were still making their way into position when the Prior began to speak.

"You speak well, Daniel Jackson of the planet Earth."

Daniel was shocked at the interruption. He'd been facing the amassed witness' and had not noticed the Prior's arriving from behind him.

The Prior smirked at Daniel's shocked look before he continued, "What is a god? What power is great enough to make you bow down in humble reverence?"

The Prior then paused to lower his hood and as he did so Harry heard Vala let out a whimper and quickly grab hold of Mitchell's arm and whispered to him, "That is the same man who had burned me to death in the Ori galaxy. After we were returned from the City of the Gods, he tried to do it again. He wasn't a Prior then though, just the village administrator."

After hearing that he had to wonder how Vala was alive if she had been burned to death, 'surely they aren't that powerful' he wondered to himself. If these Prior's could return someone to life after they'd been burned to death it meant they had some true power. Harry doubted Dumbledore could have done that.

At Vala's words both Teal'c and Mitchell lifted their weapons to the ready position and had them focused on the Prior.

The Prior had barely halted his speech during all this, "There's only one measure. The only question you may ask yourself is why must I believe? What is there for any and all to gain by choosing the Path of Origin? Those seeking eternal salvation can follow the word of the Ori. Those that do not shall die as mortals. It is as simple as that. The day of reckoning approaches. Your destiny awaits."

As he was speaking the locals were unsure what to do. They had witnessed this man heal their sick and he was making some grand promises, however today they had also witnessed another man, Harry, who demanded nothing from them and then proceeded to greatly improve their way of life. They now had a more efficient means of water and food delivery, a classroom, toys for their children and more. And for all this Harry had asked nothing of them in return.

By the time the Prior had finished the last part of his speech he had made his way to a position right in front of Daniel and as he did he slammed the butt of his staff into the ground.

Unnoticed by anyone, Harry immediately noticed the change. The Prior had activated the ward, or magic field, or whatever it actually was. As quickly as he could and with as little movement as was possible, so as to not disrupt the disillusionment charm, Harry began to cast detection spells to try and determine its purpose.

While Harry was desperately casting, Hermione kept watch on the happenings before them. Some of the locals were still in favor of the Prior's message, among them was Vachna, who himself had been healed on the Prior's last visit. He simply smiled at the Prior's words and nodded his head in reverence. "I have told them of the Ori, Prior. Many of us believe."

"But not all of us," Daniel interjected.

"You doubt the power of the Ori?" queried the Prior, mirth clearly evident in his voice.

"No. But I understand how they got it, and because I do, I'm not willing to abandon my own free will and worship them for it." Daniel was desperately trying to dispute the Prior's claims.

The Prior then gestured to Vachna, "The Ori healed this man, this man that was sick. This man who could barely walk."

As they continued to talk, Harry was learning more about the 'ward'. It was different to what he would call a ward on Earth, but it still had some familiar components. He could clearly tell it was aimed at muggles, so he, Hermione and presumably the Prior would remain unaffected. Harry guessed that it wouldn't be too productive if he placed a ward that would affect him self after all. It seemed to have some kind of arithmatic formula attached to it, but Harry couldn't figure out what it did.

Unheard by Harry, Daniel continued to try to refute the Prior's words, "This man was healed through knowledge. We have medicine. We have tools that can do much the same thing. This device," he paused and removed a Goa'uld healing device to show the people, "has the power to heal…if you know how to use it. But it's not by magical power. It's called technology!" he finished emphatically.

At this the Prior let out a scoff filled with amusement, "Technology."

Daniel tried again, "Yes. Knowledge. Understanding. Of the way things work. Of the science of the universe."

"Maybe so. But consider this. There are two men, one is starving and the other has a plentiful crop. Is it not wrong for the fortunate man to horde his harvest? Should he not share with his hungry brother?" the Prior continued. "It is the same with "knowledge and understanding." As you have said, the Ori have a greater understanding of the universe, but most importantly, they are willing share it with us, out of their LOVE for us, their creation."

"Only a fool would turn away." the Prior finished, looking rather smug at his little spiel.

Harry had had enough at this, he still couldn't quite drop the ward, and he was unsure what would happen if he tried, so he decided to remove the disillusionment charm and confront the man. He moved slowly toward the middle of the group so as not to attract notice and once he was within a couple of meters of the Prior, he let the disillusionment fall.

The Prior was clearly shocked at Harry's appearance, but before he had a chance to say anything Harry spoke, "Now if that isn't an absolute load of crap? Are you saying that the Ori have a plentiful crop and will be happy to deliver food to these people? Are you going to provide teachers to teach them? Send a healer to treat their sick and injured whenever they need it?" Harry paused here and looked around the group, "Or are you just going to come here, perform a couple of fancy tricks, demand their blind subservience and then do nothing once you have it? Perhaps you can give the people a list of the things you plan to do to help them if they decide to follow you?"

Harry thought some of the locals looked thoughtful at his words and the Prior just surprised at being questioned in this way by a man who appeared from nowhere. Harry was actually wondering why the man hadn't detected him if he was so powerful. He decided to use the Prior's moment of surprise to his advantage and sent out a discreet legilimency probe. He wasn't sure what the result would be but he was pleasantly surprised when his probe didn't encounter even the slightest measure of defense and he quickly found himself viewing the surface thoughts of the prior. The result was confusing to Harry, as rather than finding a highly developed and structured mind what he saw was a man completely blinded by his faith. He saw a vision of a book, the book of Origin, whose words the man viewed as fact. Harry supposed the man's faith was not unlike that of a religious fanatic on earth. Sure there was some wisdom in what he saw, but blind faith didn't make up for independent thought in Harry's book.

Harrys probe was disrupted before he had a chance to delve deeper as Daniel drew the Prior's attention as he rejoined the argument. "Just because the Ori know more than we do, doesn't make them gods. They are beings who were once like you and me, but they evolved. They learned of humanity's potential. Eventually, over time, they used that knowledge to shed their physical bodies and live as energy on another…higher plane of existence."

In the background Harry heard Vala mutter to Teal'c and Mitchell, "Whose side is he on?" Clearly Daniel admitting the Ori were on a higher plane of existence had captured their attention.

"You are all children of the Ori, but you have been raised by evil. The true nature of the universe has been kept from you by powers that would have you stray from the Path of Origin. It is time to open your eyes! Let Origin show you the way." The Prior concluded, his smug expression once again reappearing.

Harry stepped in again, " So you admit that you're offering nothing." He then turned toward the local inhabitants, "This man, this Prior, has just released an invisible force on this planet." He knew they would have no idea what a ward was, "I must admit that I am not completely sure what it will do, but it is clearly meant to affect the population here. If you do not accept his words and agree to blindly follow the Ori, he means to kill you, is that the kind of god you wish to follow?"

"No Matter what language you speak, or where you are from, killing someone for not worshiping you, regardless of your power, IS wrong. Very wrong. Knowledge is power, but how you use that power defines whether you are good, or evil." Daniel added in an effort to back up Harry's words.

The Prior simply looked at the assembled group and said, "The choice is yours."

Vachna went down on his knees and approached the Prior, "Give us another chance, I beg you. Please, spare us all."

"Believe in the power of the Ori…or be laid down in the dust." He finally finished before he turned and headed back for the gate.

"See, he even admits it, if you don't follow him, he'll kill you!" Harry added passionately.

The Prior spared him a brief smirk over his shoulder and continued toward the gate. Harry just sighed as he watched the local's break of into groups to discuss what had happened. He was pretty sure that the Prior's words had been given more weight than his and Daniels combined, and with the added complication of the unfamiliar magic present, he was slightly worried. He watched as Vala was escorted back to her cell by a couple of the local men, evidently her trial was now over.

Harry gestured the group from the SGC together again and led them in the same direction. Once they were by her cell he began to speak, "He activated the ward thing. When he slammed the butt of his staff on the ground while he was right in front of Daniel, he activated it. He must have placed it here when he first visited these people and it's just been dormant since then."

"Do you know what it does Harry?" questioned Hermione, "You're the wards expert here."

Everyone was rather interested in his response. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Look I really don't know. At the moment all I can tell you is that it's not aimed at Hermione or myself. We'll remain completely unaffected by it. I presume that the Prior is also immune. It also has some sort of arithmatic equation attached to it that I'm not sure of either. Maybe Hermione can help me learn more about it. I just don't know enough about this magic. I mean on earth, magic is different from culture to culture. This guy is not only from another culture to us, but it's another culture from another planet. A planet that is in another galaxy. Though I imagine his magic is bound by the same rules as ours, who knows how they have manipulated it to their ends."

Before anyone could say anything else Vala butted in from insider her cell, "You guys really need to put some work into your anti Prior speeches. I was almost convinced by him."

Mitchell just rolled his eyes in exasperation before he looked to Harry, "Keep working, see what you can do about it."

A couple of hours later Harry, even with Hermione's help had figured out little. Hermione had been able to help him determine that there was an arithmancy formula with the only purpose being to make a determination of who should be affected. Harry had never come across this type of qualifier on a ward before but it was looking like it had been set to affect a percentage of the people who came into contact with it, rather than just hitting everyone all at once. He was no closer to figuring out what it was supposed to do however. All he knew so far was that it would affect a certain percentage of the muggles who came into contact with it, and that it would include the SGC people. He didn't even know what percentage, it could be anywhere from zero to one hundred percent for all he knew.

It wasn't long before the purpose of the foreign magic began to make itself known. Locals began to collapse with an unknown sickness. Mitchell had quickly returned to the gate and summoned a medical team to come through from the SGC, though Harry felt that it would be useless as the sickness was obviously caused by the foreign magic. From his experience muggle medicine had little effect on magical symptoms. He knew it wasn't his call though and within a couple of hours there was a medical team present in full hazmat gear. He couldn't help but chuckle at this as unless the hazmat suits were made of dragon hide or some other magic resistant substance, which he knew they weren't, then it seemed extremely unlikely to offer any protection at all from the strange magic at work here.

Within a couple of hours it was very apparent that the medical personnel were going to be able to do nothing about the symptoms these people were suffering, they didn't seem to even understand what was causing them. It was obvious to Dr Lam that the people were sick, but she had no idea why. She couldn't detect any virus or disease that was causing it and all she and her team could do was try and relieve some of their symptoms. Daniel had managed to convince the locals to release Vala and let her try to heal them with the goa'uld healing device. This led to some success as she was able to heal them, however as the magic was still in place, there was nothing that she could do to stop the locals from becoming re-infected by it and it wasn't long before she was exhausted from her efforts.

As Harry continued to study the 'ward' Hermione was asked to try and help heal them with magic, and even though Harry had been through much greater field medial training during his auror and curse breaking days, she agreed to try. She moved over to where the SGC medics were working and asked Dr Lam how she could be of help, "Hermione we are totally at a loss here as nothing we try has any effect." She gestured Hermione over to the nearest patient and then turned to look at her as if to say, 'go ahead, do your thing.'

Not knowing what to try, but having spent enough time around Harry and then later during the war she'd picked up a few diagnostic and healing charms. To both her and Dr Lam's astonishment the instant she cast a basic health diagnosis charm on the man he opened his eyes and began to sit up. Dr Lam rushed closer to the man and begun to check him over before to turning to look at Hermione with a face masked with disbelief, "What did you do? That was amazing, our medicine had done nothing and you cured him with a single spell."

Hermione was completely shocked herself, "Um…..I'm sorry Dr Lam, but that spell I cast was a simple diagnostic charm it shouldn't have done anything. I'm as surprised as you are that it healed him, it just shouldn't have had any effect on him apart from giving me an idea what might be wrong."

Dr Lam continued to stare between Hermione and the now healthy man for a few seconds before she led her towards the next patient, "Can you try again? I want to check to make sure it wasn't a fluke." Hermione nodded and once again cast the charm again achieving the same result.

"OK Hermione, you said that this charm shouldn't heal them." Hermione nodded her agreement, "Well maybe it doesn't matter what spell you cast. Maybe it's the magic itself that is curing them. Can you try a different spell and see if it has any effect?"

Hermione considered this theory and saw no harm in trying it. She moved over to the next patient and this time she cast a mild calming charm and once again the patient was healed. Over the next hour she moved around the makeshift infirmary and cured all the patients. Dr Lam and Colonel Mitchell were rather pleased not to mention the less well informed locals who were now treating her with utter reverence.

As there were no more patients to treat she headed away from the infirmary to look for Harry to explain what had occurred. Once she'd filled him in on what had happened Harry became quite thoughtful.

"I've got a theory on that Hermione, but I have no idea if it's correct." He paused here and looked at Hermione to make sure she was listening. He needn't have bothered though as as usual she was listening to the potential new theory with rapt attention. "It doesn't seem that these priors are fully trained wizards. I mean that prior was surprised when I dropped my disillusionment charm in front of him and according to Vala and Daniel, they met this same man when he was just an administrator while they were in the Ori galaxy. Back then they didn't think he had any special abilities at all and in fact it was another prior who visited and took them to the Plains of Celustus while they were there."

"What are you saying Harry?"

"I'm not completely sure yet, but it seems like these priors weren't always magical and that the Ori have somehow found a way to pass on the ability."

"But that's impossible Harry! You can't give magic to muggles or we'd have heard about it. It goes against all the laws of magic."

"Hear me out Mione. From what we've learned from Sam and Dr Lam at the SGC, it seems that magic comes from having a specific set of genes. What if these Ori had some sort of advanced way of activating these genes. Sort of like turning on the magic."

"I don't know Harry, it seems far fetched to me. But then again if you'd told me six months ago that we'd be having this discussion on another planet while surrounded by muggles I would have told you that you were insane. Maybe it's possible, I just don't know." she considered.

"Ok, let's just assume that it's true for a minute that the man who came here wasn't a wizard when Daniel met him a few months ago. If that's the case then how did he learn magic so fast. I mean it's an accepted fact in our world that the basics of magic are easier to learn when you are younger, so if that's the case, then how did a middle aged man manage to learn so much magic so quickly? If it was our world he would still be studying first year spells, it just doesn't seem to make sense."

"So what are you saying Harry? Daniel and Vala were wrong and he was a wizard all along?" she queried.

"No that's not it. I was just thinking that he has somehow cast this ward thing here and managed advanced healing charms that I don't even know if a fully trained healer could cast and he learned all this in the space of weeks? There is something else going on here and I think it's to do with his weapon."

"The staff Harry? But a staff is just like a wand isn't it? How could a wand teach you anything?"

"I don't know, but I have been working on this ward for hours and am no closer to collapsing it. You said that you could heal the people with a spell. Any spell. I just doesn't make sense to me unless the priors are only very poorly trained wizards who are operating under a basic set of commands. Imagine that a Prior was here and he didn't want to remove the total effect of this ward or whatever it is, but needed to talk to one of the locals who was sick. He could heal them without any knowledge just by pushing a bit of magic through his staff." Hermione was looking at him strangely, but he could tell that she was considering his words. "To be honest I doubt I could collapse this thing if I worked on it for a year, but if I had the wand, or in this case the staff, that set it in place I think I could do it."

"What are you saying Harry? You have no idea how to collapse it at all, but you think if you somehow get your hands on his staff it will suddenly come to you? I'm sorry Harry, but it just doesn't seem very likely to me."

"Look Hermione, there are loads of curses, transfigurations, charms and wards on earth that only react to the magic of the castor, or the wand they were cast with. My theory is that the Prior is doing magic purely by intent. I don't think he is using any kind of structured spells at all."

Hermione eyes widened as a realization seemed to come to her, "But Harry, with the additional power provided by a staff over a wand, it could mean he was capable of anything. I mean he could almost do whatever he wanted, whatever could think of practically. If he just thought killing us we'd be struck dead. My god Harry that's a scary thought…"

"Wait Mione," Harry chose to interrupt before she got into stride, "it's not only the wand that matters remember. You also have to consider the magical potential of the castor too. From what we know of the Ori, they want to control people and have them worship them. Do you really think they would create these Priors with the practically unlimited potential? I just don't think that the Ori would give them great amounts of power. They just need to be able to perform their miracles to an audience which in earth terms would be classed as being caught in the dark ages. It reminds me of Voldemort and the death eaters in a way. He never shared most of his secrets with even his inner circle and I doubt the Ori would be much different."

Hermione frowned as she considered this before Harry continued, "Just look at the admittedly limited facts we have. The Prior we met wasn't apparently magical when Daniel and Vala first saw him. Now not only has he gone grey practically over night, but he's mysteriously magical. He's cast magic that would take years to learn on earth, but the effect of that magic can be very simply dispelled by any spell. You proved that earlier when you healed the locals with any simple spell, I think you could probably have done it by just shooting sparks from you wand. So even if I can't collapse this thing, it's very easy to counter its effects. Along with that, when I dropped my disillusionment right in front of him he was definitely surprised. If he was truly that powerful, he would have sensed me or sensed the magic of the charm hiding me."

"I don't know Harry. What about that man Vachna? He says he was healed from some pretty terrible ailments, wouldn't that take some serious knowledge and power?" Hermione interjected.

"That's sort of what I'm getting at though. I think they have been given the select abilities they need to complete the duties of a prior. They can do fairly simple tasks like healing or killing people, levitating and banishing things, create light, cast a shield, probably some offensive spells and things like that." Harry continued.

"They mostly need to be able to wow their audience Hermione, and even on earth their abilities would seem amazing to the average muggle. On a world like this they see them as almost acts of the gods. But I doubt a prior could even cast a color change charm or turn a spoon into a bunch of flowers. It's just not what the Ori need them to do. They want the priors to be seen as the hands of the gods reaching out. They need them to be visable, hence not understanding about my disillusionment; they need to be seen as vengeful and merciful, so give them the power to kill or heal; they should be capable of amazing feats, so teach them levitation to lift great weights or conjure water to put out a fire. It wouldn't take magic too complex to impress people like these Hermione. So I doubt the Ori would give them the power to do it." Harry paused with a look of consideration on his face before her continued.

"Well maybe power is the wrong word. More like they haven't been given the 'idea' that anything other than the tasks they need to complete for their crusade are possible and they have too much faith in the Ori to believe otherwise. Remember, the Ori are contemporaries of the ancients, so if the Ori did give the priors an explanation of their new powers, then they would have most likely described it as ZPE. Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but ZPE as it was described to me doesn't seem very god like. They would be much more likely to want their priors to believe that they had been granted some unexplainable divine power of the gods in order to spread their will and nothing more. Do you really think they would want to send someone out into the galaxy with all their knowledge and powers and then make them capable of independent thought? It would be creating someone just as powerful as the Alterrans were prior to their ascension, along with the ability of disagreeing with them and becoming a serious threat."

"I really think that all the priors have is the order to spread they word of the Ori through means that can mostly be found as fables in the book of Origin. Like setting this ward, or whatever strange magic it is, that caused this disease, or to strike down usurpers, or to cast a powerful shield to repel attacks. Then they just believe in the Ori's word so faithfully, along with their intent and passion to complete their mission, they push their will through the staff and presto, instant god like miracles."

Hermione was looking at Harry closely as he was speaking and he could tell she wasn't buying everything he said, "I can see the point you are trying to make Harry, and it's possible that you are right, but there's also a fair chance that you're wrong. We have only observed one prior for a very limited period of time so far, how could you know he wasn't holding back his full potential earlier?"

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair before he replied, "I guess I don't really. As I said at the start, it's just a theory at the moment, but you do have to admit that I have a pretty fair history of my hunches and theories being proven correct over the years."

Hermione was looking at him intently while worrying her bottom lip. He could see Hermione was about to reply, however before she could he added, "Also, when I dropped my disillusionment right in front of him before I managed to get in a brief legilimency probe. All I managed to get from him was complete and total devotion to the Ori and the book of Origin. Daniel drew his attention away before I could get a deeper scan."

Hermione frowned at this answer but before she could respond further they were interrupted by Colonel Mitchell, "There you are. I've been looking for you both. How are you going with this magic ward thing Potter?"

Harry shot a look at Hermione before he spoke, "I've got some ideas Colonel, but I'm not any closer to bringing it down yet."

Mitchell gave him a quick nod, "Keep working on it Potter. Granger, Dr Lam asked me to get you to return to the infirmary area. She's got more sick locals & needs your help. Some of the people that you've already healed once are sick again."

"How can that be? They were fully healed, how could they be ill again so quickly?" she asked.

Harry interrupted this time, "Remember Mione, the magic that caused it is still active. Even if they are easily healed, while this ward is present there is nothing to stop people from being re-infected over and over."

Hermione just sighed and headed back to the makeshift hospital leaving Harry and Mitchell alone. Harry took the time to fill Mitchell in on his theories about the priors and the pair of them threw around some ideas on how they would combat the prior on his return. By the time they were done it was getting late in the day and Mitchell advised Harry to try and get some sleep so he'd be ready to encounter the prior, and hopefully relieve him of his staff, on his return the next day.

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of crying and quickly rose from his swag to find the source. He traced it to the infirmary area and was surprised to find it was coming from Hermione. He was about to rush in and demand answers when he noticed she was in the arms of Daniel and he was speaking quietly to her. At first he couldn't hear what was being said, but as he drew closer, he started to make out the words.

"….not your fault Hermione, you had to sleep. You couldn't expect to have stayed awake indefinitely…" but his words were cut off but Hermione heart wrenching sob.

"But I should have been able to do something. Someone could have woken me, or I could have bought a pepper up potion or something to keep me awake. It was so easy to heal them but I had to fall asleep and now their dead. It's all my fault." She countered.

Harry was rather confused by the small portion of the conversation he'd picked up and crouched down near the pair, "What's wrong Mione? Why are you crying?"

Unfortunately this was the wrong question to ask as it just made her cry harder and bury her face into Daniel's chest. It was then Daniel who responded.

"During the night while you and Hermione were asleep some of the locals passed away." he began. "Colonel Mitchell wanted the two of you rested and Dr Lam thought she had more time before the symptoms became fatal so they decided not to disturb you. She was wrong and now Hermione's blaming herself for not doing enough even though she must have saved fifty people yesterday and more since she's been awake this morning."

Harry sighed, even though Hermione always said it was him with the saving people thing, he knew that she displayed the same characteristic. Rather than say anything to try and make her feel better, which he knew would be pointless in her current state he just gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze of support before saying to Daniel, "You keep an eye on her for me and I'll stay near the infirmary incase there are any more that need healing."

He just gave a brief nod of acknowledgement as Harry moved away.

He spent the next couple of hours helping Dr Lam and the other medics keep the situation under control. He'd had to heal Colonel Mitchell already twice this morning and it seemed that the ward was now infecting people more rapidly than it had yesterday as if in an effort to make up for its overall lack of effect.

The villagers were becoming restless as despite the fact that they were being healed rather quickly, it was obvious to them that the SGC people wouldn't be around for ever and having lost a number of their population during the night was a great tragedy to the already small village. There were growing murmurs among the people of accepting the word of the Prior.

As the sun was reaching its mid point the Prior's return was announced by one of the locals running through the small village, "The Prior, he's returned." The man shouted to one and all.

Harry quickly stepped away from the group on once again disillusioned himself as per his and Colonel Mitchell's plan.

As Harry observed from an out of the way place the locals began to assemble and Colonel Mitchell called all the SCG people into a group which included Hermione.

The Prior walked slowly into the midst of the locals as the orb on his staff emitted a slight glow. Harry immediately checked the ward again but sensed no change.

As the Prior came to a halt in the midst of the group one of the locals approached and went down on his knees in front of him.

"Please, you must save us. Forgive those blinded by ignorance. People are dying. Our children are dying. They will believe. They do believe." he said.

The Prior looked down at the man before lifting his gaze around the rest of the people and finally settling on the team from the SGC. "Still, not all of you."

The man turned to look in the same direction as the Prior before he turned back and said, "They are not of us. They do not speak for us."

It was Daniel who responded on behalf of the SGC, "Why are you doing this?"

The prior considered him briefly before he responded, "From the smallest seed of doubt springs forth a mighty poisonous tree of evil."

"Yeah, all right, cut the crap. This is my fault, all right? I'm the one who told these people if they didn't bow down to you, bow down to 'the Ori', you might just give up and go away. Well I was wrong. I understand now. You don't have to kill them to prove a point to me." Daniel responded passionately.

With a brief smirk the prior once again spoke, "Do you truly understand?"

"I understand this isn't about you and me." Daniel added.

"It is about all the children of the Ori." the Prior continued.

Before Daniel could retort again, Vala ran into the middle of the group brandishing a P90. "Heal these people now."

Harry cringed at this. It wasn't part of the plan he and Mitchell had discussed. He seriously doubted the weapon would have any effect on the Prior. He already knew it would have little effect on himself.

Daniel tried to calm her down but his words to her had no impact.

"No, Daniel, I've had it with the Ori. I think it's time we sent them a message. Or will you heal them?" Vala demanded while still aiming the weapon at the Prior.

"Only their faith can heal them now." was the Prior's simple response.

"Then you are useless to us." Vala retorted before she opened fire.

The villagers recoiled from the harsh noise of gunfire and immediately hit the ground while the Prior simply leaned his staff toward the fire and the bullets were stopped in mid air prior to impacting him.

The local man who had spoken before turned to Vala and demanded, "Stop at once," before he turned to the Prior again and pleaded, "Please, do not let their evil deeds doom us. We all bow to the power of the Ori."

The Prior gave the SG team another smirk before turning to the locals again, "Hallowed are the Ori," he chanted.

Almost as one the locals repeated the chant, "Hallowed are the Ori."

At this point Harry decided he'd had enough, he hadn't seen any signal from the Colonel, but he knew that he needed to act. While he'd been disillusioned, he'd transfigured his SGC BDU's into a flowing white robe, something he imagined Merlin himself might have worn when he was trying to make an impact. He removed his wand from his sleeve, placed a sonorus charm on his throat, then dropped his disillusionment and immediately apprated to a position about ten meters in front of the prior. Normally Harry could apparate practically soundlessly, however this time he wanted to make an impact so he deliberately made as much noise as he could and as he landed he let of a concussive hex to increase the impact of the move.

"ENOUGH," he bellowed. It was so loud that not only the locals cringed, but the SG team and the Prior as well.

"I will not let you harm these people any further. I have been forced to face the tyranny of evil dark lords since I was a year old. People so evil they believe that all should be forced to bend to their will and bow down before them." Harry paused for a second and scowled at the prior before he continued, "And I'll be fucked if I'll allow some upstart prior to come into 'my' galaxy because some intangible ascended dickwads say so." he continued.

Harry's outburst was met with total and utter silence from everyone. The Prior was clearly surprised by not only his method of appearance by also his words. It didn't take him long to recover however.

"And who are you? You who would stand and challenge the will of the all mighty Ori." he questioned with laughter in his tone.

Not being taken seriously was one thing that really pissed Harry off. He'd had enough of being treated like an ineffectual and useless child during the war with Voldemort. He briefly considered what to say. Harry Potter didn't sound especially impressive. Then an idea came to him.

"I am the Chosen One."

Harry's response was immediately followed by an over charged stunner from his wand and an incancerous spell from his other hand.

The Prior tipped the head of his staff towards Harry which briefly glowed as a shield snapped into place around him to deflect the attacks. He could hear a groan from Mitchell as his spells had failed to get through.

All sense of mirth previously displayed by the Prior was now gone. He had a stony expression on his face as he considered Harry. Harry wasn't completely sure if it was due to the unexpected method of attack or if Priors were just not used to being challenged full stop.

"A pitiful attempt. None can challenge the power of the Ori." As he said this he once again tipped his staff in Harry's direction and fired off what looked and felt like a banishing charm in his direction.

Harry simply held his hand in front of his body and let out a protego shield to counter the Priors attack. The spell impacted his shield with more force than he would have expected, but it held and Harry did his best not to let himself show any signs of strain. He chose to taunt the Prior in much the same way as the Prior had just tried with him.

"Pathetic. Is that the best the 'almighty Ori' can muster," Harry questioned sarcastically, "doesn't look all powerful to me."

The Prior was enraged and actually seemed to let out a growl before he took a half step in Harry's direction and flung the head of his staff toward him again. This time with a much greater force. Harry didn't recognize the feel of the magic coming towards him so he chose to get out of its way. He apparated behind the Prior and fired a reducto at him.

Once again the Prior was equal to the challenge as a shield absorbed the impact. Almost immediately another unidentified attack was headed in Harry's direction, so he again apparated, this time returning to his original position.

"Yoo-hoo," he taunted, "seems you missed me again. And here you are going on about the all powerful Ori. Seems like a bit of an exaggeration if you ask me. BOMBARDA" Harry all but screamed, putting all his power behind the blasting spell only to once again see it harmlessly absorbed by the Priors shield.

The pair stopped and were now staring at each other intently as if they were trying to win a war of wills. Harry was truly surprised that his last spell had been absorbed. He doubted that Voldemort himself would have been able to shield against such a powerful spell, after all he'd seen the same spell sent at a much lower power destroy stone walls a foot thick. The Prior also seemed to be stopped in contemplation of his opponent.

Before the Prior could launch another attack, Harry decided on a different approach. He sent a silent and wandless transfiguration spell at the Priors robe. There were gasps heard from the locals, and Harry could have sworn he heard a laugh from Colonel Mitchell, as the spell hit the Prior. His robe had been transfigured into a bright red leather mini skirt with matching bodice, accompanied but a pair of fake bunny ears.

"Well, well, well. I'm not sure if you have the legs to pull that outfit off if we're being honest," Harry taunted.

The Prior seemed to be at a loss at Harry's attack. He didn't dispel the transfiguration and if Harry's theories were correct, then he doubted the Prior would have the knowledge to do so. He didn't have much time to gloat though as another high powered attack was heading in his direction. This time Harry conjured a wall of stone to absorb the assault, however as the Priors spell connected with it, it was blasted apart and a shower of stone was blasted in all directions, including a large piece which collected Harry in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

Harry was in considerable pain and he had a feeling his shoulder may have been dislocated, if not completely smashed. He didn't have much time to ponder his pain though as he heard the Prior let out a chuckle.

"The Chosen One," he scoffed, "NONE can stand up to the power of the Ori." He paused and looked at the people assemble around them. "The insolence of this so called 'Chosen one' has bought your doom. Your world will be turned to dust. But first you'll all watch this one die. Hallowed are the Ori."

The Prior raised his staff and it began to glow. As it did time seemed to slow down for Harry. It was clear that even if he was correct and the Prior was only capable of only limited magic, that magic was of incredible power. Sure he'd managed to get away with some transfiguration trickery, but none of the offensive magic he'd cast had come close to breaching the Prior's shield. As he looked up he saw the Prior had moved to stand above him and was readying the deathblow. It was now or never for Harry and though he knew he could probably still apparate away, it would still be leaving all these people to the Prior's mercy. It was readily apparent that that mercy was non existent. He knew that if these people were to be saved it was going to be up to him.

Harry briefly closed his eyes and thought of his first mentor, 'forgive me for this Professor Dumbledore', before he opened his eyes and focused his glare at the Prior dressed up like some two bit dominatrix.

This seemed to startle the Prior and he paused in the movement of his staff. "You haven't beaten me Prior. It will take more than that to take me out."

The Prior laughed at this, "You may have some talent chosen one, but none can match the power of the Ori."

He again began to raise his staff, but before he could launch an attack, Harry had pointed his wand right between his eyes, "Avada Kedavra." he yelled. The Prior had no chance from that range. Harry noted a momentary look of surprise in his eyes before he toppled over backwards and slammed into the earth with a dull thud and a puff of dust.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief. It had been a much tougher battle than he had anticipated and now that it was over the pain in his shoulder was beginning to wash over him. He heard a cheer from the SGC personnel and a brief glimpse of Hermione as she ran towards him before blackness overtook him.

He awoke with a groan a short time later. As he opened his eyes Dr Lam and Hermione were crouched over him. "He's coming around." said Dr Lam, "How are you feeling?"

"M'alrigh," he answered groggily as he they helped him to sit up. His visually was immediately obscured by his best friend as she grabbed him in a desperate hug.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried. I thought you were going to die. Please don't scare me like that," she continued, "I got enough of that during that war."

"S'ok Mione, I've had worse. Just a bit of a sore shoulder. It'll take more than that to keep me down." He responded.

The medical team had a stretcher laid out next to him and Dr Lam was trying to attempt to coax him onto it. He refused their attempts and managed to convince them to help him up. Once he got to his feet he moved towards the fallen prior despite the protests of both Dr Lam and Hermione.

"The ward is still active Hermione. I still need to collapse it, or all this will have been for nothing." She gave him a nod and at his request cast a numbing charm on his injury allowing him to put off dealing with the pain until later.

He picked up the Prior's staff and moved a few paces away from the SGC group. The locals were standing in small groups around the SGC team watching the proceedings in shocked silence. It was rather obvious that none of them had ever witnessed a battle of such magnitude and they still weren't sure how to react to the death of the Prior.

Harry, using the staff as a sort of walking stick, stumbled past them into an open area and tried to regain his focus. He wasn't sure exactly how to collapse the ward, so he just focused on removing it and ending the plague. He lifted the staff into the air and its tip began to glow. He focused all of his concentration and magic and slammed the butt of the staff into the earth. As he did there was an intense blinding light, and everyone had to shield their eyes.

Seconds after the light faded there were shocked gasps, followed by excited chatter from some of the locals towards the back of the gathering. Everyone turned in the direction of the commotion and began to make their way over. Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c were some of the first to arrive and as they did they stopped, completely stunned at what they were seeing. By the time the Hermione arrived they locals were cheering and dancing around hugging each other. She looked on completely flabbergasted at the scene and tears once again began to run down her cheeks. Daniel came up behind her, not understanding what had caused the tears, "What wrong Hermione? Why are you crying?"

She turned to him and jumped into his arms, "It worked they're alive. They're alive. I can't believe it. It shouldn't be possible. But it is, and they're alive."

Daniel looked over the shoulder of the crying witch now in his arms and saw what she was talking about. The locals who had passed away during the night were now very much alive and being greeted by their relatives and friends. The amazement and awe on everyone's face was obvious. The dead had somehow been returned to life.

Hermione pulled away from Daniel and looked towards those who she'd thought she'd failed. She'd never witnessed anything like it. Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala and Daniel were now all standing around her. She hugged all of them while she repeatedly chanted, "He did it. Harry did it."

After hugging all the other SGC team members she'd grown close to she turned around to look for Harry to give him his hug but didn't see him amongst the group. "Where's Harry?" she asked while looking around for him.

The rest of the group all turned around to look for him as well. He didn't seem to be in the immediate area, and almost as one they turned back to the place they'd last seen him as he collapsed the ward.

Hermione was the first to spot him still standing in the same spot holding the staff of the Prior. They left the locals to continue with their celebration and moved as a group in Harry's direction, Hermione in the lead.

As they got close she began to run while shouting, "Harry you did it, you did it, they're alive."

She got within a few meters when she stopped. Harry still hadn't moved. He was standing in the exact same spot, still holding the staff with its tip lightly glowing.

"Harry?" she queried, as the rest of the group caught up to her, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry's eyes turned toward her, but he made no motion to respond. Hermione was now close enough to see his face clearly. Something didn't seem right. His expression was strained and he had a glassy faraway look in his eyes.

Colonel Mitchell chose that moment to speak up, "Potter you did it. The Prior's dead and the people of this planet are all alive. Even the one's who died during the night."

Harry still didn't respond. He just stood holding the lightly glowing staff. Not moving. Not responding. Nothing.

Mitchell tried again, "POTTER?" he all but yelled.

Harry turned towards him and the strain on his face seemed to increase. There was sweat beading on his forehead now, but he still didn't respond.

Hermione took over again and started to close the last few paces between them, "Harry?" she queried, "Harry what's wrong?"

The strained expression on his face turned slack and the glow at the tip of the staff increased before he finally responded in a disturbing monotone.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

"Oh Holy Merlin," Hermione gasped.

_Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review with your thoughts.._


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note:_

_Hi all. I've decided to post the first half of this chapter before the whole thing was finished. I got some rather strong responses to the cliffhanger I left you with last time so I decided to put your minds to rest early._

_I will get the next half of it done as soon as I can and just post it as another chapter. Please don't bug me about it being so short cos it's really only half of the chapter. The next one will be about the same length as it's really the second half of this one._

_I was always planning on ending the encounter with the prior the way I did in the last chapter and there are still some more cliffy's to come in the future._

_I originally said that this story would be about ten chapters in total, but its taking me longer to get to the end point that I have already written and rather than rush to it, I'd prefer to do it properly so in the end there will be more than ten, though I'm not positive how many exactly. I estimate that I'm almost half way through the story at the moment (depending on how verbose I get)._

_On another note, this story is taking in seasons nine and ten of SG1 as well as the dvd movie the Ark of Truth. I hope I am including enough detail for you all to understand what is happening. I am not planning to cover all SG1 episodes in those series. While SG1 will be continuing about their normal missions, Harry and Hermione will be focusing on the battles with the Ori, so that is where the focus of my story will lie. I am leaving the end of the story open for a sequel if I am so motivated and also if the response warrants it. _

_At this stage I could easily envision a sequel set in the Atlantis Universe (Though there will be a visit to Atlantis in this story – much as SG1 visited Atlantis in their series) or I could do a sequel in the SGU Universe, though I will need to see the second half of the first SGU series to see if its worth it._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy the first half of this chappie._

**Chapter Seven**

**Regaining Control**

_Mitchell tried again, "POTTER?" he all but yelled._

_Harry turned towards him and the strain on his face seemed to increase. There was sweat beading on his forehead now, but he still didn't respond._

_Hermione took over again and started to close the last few paces between them, "Harry?" she queried, "Harry what's wrong?"_

_The strained expression on his face turned slack and the glow at the tip of the staff increased before he finally responded in a disturbing monotone._

"_Hallowed are the Ori."_

"_Oh Holy Merlin," Hermione gasped._

At Harry's declaration Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala all raised their weapons and aimed them in his direction.

"Stop," shouted Hermione as she turned from Harry to face them, "Vala already tried to shoot the Prior and it had no effect. What makes you think you'll be any more successful against Harry?"

At her words the SG team lowered their guns and looked at each other somewhat sheepishly. It was rather obvious from their expressions that they had no idea how to combat the situation they now found them selves in. If they couldn't intimidate it, kill it or blow it up, as per their standard M.O., then they were not sure what options they had left.

It was Mitchell who then turned to Daniel, the 'brains' of the outfit while Carter was still on Earth. "Jackson, what do you suggest?"

Daniel, who had been watching Harry intently, flinched at the sound of his name. He turned to towards the Colonel with a surprised expression on his face. His eyebrows had joined his hair and his eyes were wide, and as he turned he moved his hand in an exaggerated gesture to point at himself as if asking, "Me? What am I supposed to do?"

Unnoticed by the group Hermione had used the brief period the others were talking to move to within a meter of Harry and was now looking directly into his eyes. It made her shudder to see his normally vibrant green orbs dulled and glazed over as they currently were, but she thought deep down she could still see a spark of Harry in there somewhere.

"Harry?" she tried again.

At her words he turned his eyes away from the SGC group and focused solely on his best friend. His face was still void of emotion, and later when Hermione was asked to describe the look focused on her she would call it malevolent.

"Harry, what's going on?" she prompted again, "Is the staff affecting you? I know you don't believe what you are saying. Tell me Harry, how can I help? You know I'll do anything to help you. Just tell me what to do."

As she spoke, Hermione thought she noticed his forehead crease for a second. It wasn't much, but it was something, so she tried again, "Harry, you're more powerful than this. The Ori can't control you, no one can." She had no idea if this was true, but she hoped she had enough confidence in her voice to make Harry believe it.

"Remember when we were fourth years Harry? Barty Jnr used the imperious curse on the class when he was polyjuiced as Madeye Moody. It was the first time it had been used on you and you beat it. You didn't let him control you even when you knew there was no danger." She was sure she'd seen it this time. His forehead had definitely creased and he'd squinted his eyes. It gave her confidence to keep trying.

"Then when Voldemort was resurrected after the third task, he tried it on you himself. Even he wasn't powerful enough to control you. I was so proud of you that day Harry. Terrified, but proud."

The members of SG1 were just standing back watching. They were clearly uncomfortable with Hermione being so close to a potential threat, but from listening to what she was saying they all realized that she was much more familiar with a situation like this so no-one interrupted.

"What about in our fifth year Harry? The Death Eaters tried to use it on you to make you hand over the prophecy. Do you remember Harry? You beat it again." She could see it clearly now, he was definitely fighting it. His face had now become one of concentration and there were droplets of sweat forming on his brow.

"Then you faced Voldemort in the atrium Harry. Do you remember? He tried to possess you and you threw him out of your mind. He was the most powerful wizard alive at the time, but you beat him. You can beat this too. I know you can. You're the strongest person I've ever met." Hermione had been trying to use her most reassuring tone while speaking to him but in reality she had no idea what was happening to her friend or if he would be able to overcome this latest challenge.

Hermione had been so focused on Harry that she had failed to notice that Daniel had stepped up beside her. The first indication she had was when Harry's face once again went slack and the tip of the staff glowed more brightly. His eyes slid from hers and turned to look at Daniel and it was clear he perceived him as a threat.

She thought he was about to attack and she knew that Daniel would have no chance against him. She reached out her hand and pushed Daniel in the chest and as he stepped back she moved her body between the two of them.

"Are you going to attack us Harry?" she asked, "I don't think you will." The confidence she held in her voice was a far cry from what she was feeling on the inside, but deep down she really didn't believe he would hurt her.

She saw his expression change again and she knew he was fighting whatever had a hold on him, "Would you really hurt me Harry? Remember the time when I was upset and I spent the afternoon crying in the girl's bathroom? You came for me. You were only eleven years old and you stood between me and a fully grown mountain troll. Do you remember what happened Harry? You defeated it to protect me. That was the day we became best friends and we have been ever since. I don't believe the Ori have the power to make you hurt me Harry. Its just not in you, you're too good and no matter what happens I'll never be scared of you Harry."

Behind her Daniel had retraced his steps to rejoin the rest of the team. At her words they shared doubtful looks between them and Mitchell indicated a block of C4 he was now holding in his hand. Teal'c saw what he was doing and moved to take a block from the pocket of his vest as well. Teal'c thought it would be a real shame to try and eliminate Harry by arming it and throwing it at him, but he'd seen what the pair in front of him were capable of in training and realized the threat that a Harry controlled by the Ori would pose to not only the SGC, but to the galaxy as a whole.

While the SGC team was silently working on an alternate plan, Hermione had continued to remind Harry of many of the challenges they had overcome together. It seemed that her words were slowly starting to get through as his face was once again showing a deep strain, sweat was running down his neck and the hand holding the staff was starting to tremble.

His eyes were firmly focused on his best friend and Hermione decided to try again. She stepped as close to him as she could without their bodies touching. He didn't flinch from the close proximity so Hermione felt it was safe to touch him. She reached her hand out and placed it gently on his cheek. As soon as she made contact she tried to comfort him by moving her thumb in small circles on his face.

"Harry can you do something for me please? I promise it wont hurt you." As she said the words she could see he was listening to her, "Let go of the staff please Harry. Just let it fall to the ground. You can do it Harry. Just let it go."

His whole body was trembling now, but she continued the gentle ministrations of her thumb on his cheek. After about ten seconds without a response, she tried again, "Please Harry? For me. Please just let it go."

She felt his head lean into her touch and he closed his eyes as he leaned into the contact. She reached out with her other hand and placed it to his other cheek, "Do it Harry."

At her words Harry's eyes opened again and to Hermione's great relief, they were back to the brilliant green she recognized from their more than ten years of friendship. His hand relinquished its grip on the staff and it fell away from him making a small cloud of dust as it hit the ground. Almost immediately his arms were around her and his face was buried in her hair.

Hermione couldn't help but let the tears flow down her cheeks as she held her oldest friend and quietly whispered, "Well done Harry, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks to you Mione, thank you."

As soon as he finished speaking he started to fall backwards. Hermione still trapped within his arms fell with him and as they hit the ground he let out a brief 'oof' as she landed on top of him. Mindful of his injured shoulder she hurried to get off him. She moved to kneel beside him and realized he had passed out. She turned and gave the waiting SG team a nod and Dr Lam and one of her assistants rushed forward to render aid.

He was quickly maneuvered onto a stretcher and Hermione suggested that Dr Lam give him an additional sedative to make sure he stayed asleep until he was safely back in the SGC infirmary.

Cam approached and moved toward the fallen staff, but as he bent as if to pick it up he was interrupted by Hermione's shout, "Don't touch that. You saw what the evil thing just did to Harry. Do you really want it to affect you too?"

As he stood back up Hermione was already conjuring a box and once it was done she carefully levitated it inside before placing the lid and sealing it inside.

With the Colonel's approval, Dr Lam had her team gather their gear and while carrying Harry on a stretcher between them headed back to dial the SGC.

Once SG1 and Hermione were all that remained talk turned to the locals and how to protect them from future visits from the Prior's. After a brief discussion between the leaders of the village and Daniel, it was decided that once they had left, the gate would be buried to allow the population to develop on its own without the influence of any more false gods. Hermione used some blasting charms to dig a hole behind the gate and then conjured a stone cover plate and placed it next to the new hole. Hermione then told the locals to use one of the blank books she had created the day before to record the incident so that future generations would know of the gate and also the danger it posed to them.

Another box was conjured by Hermione for the Priors body so that they could take it back for study at the SGC. She placed the box containing the staff on top of it and SG1 bid the indigenous people farewell with assurances that once the Ori threat was resolved they would send a ship to let them know. With that the gate was dialed and the team returned to Earth with Hermione levitating the two boxes through the wormhole.

Harry awoke with a large groan a couple of hours later. He opened his eyes and realized with some distaste that he was in the infirmary in the SGC, 'Why do I always wake up in places like this?' he wondered to himself.

There was no one in his line of sight so he tried to sit up. It was only then he realized that he was strapped to his bed. "What the hell? Why am I strapped down?" he asked no one in particular, but it seemed his words had attracted attention as Dr Lam stepped into his field of vision.

"How are you feeling Mr Potter? You gave us all quite a scare back there." She enquired.

"Um, I'm fine I guess. Bit of a headache and my shoulder feels like its been hit by a bludger, but I've had worse." He replied, "Why am I strapped down?"

"Um…well…..do you remember what happened back on the planet?" she asked tentatively, "You weren't quite yourself there for a bit. It's just a precaution. We wanted to make sure you woke up as Harry and were free from any influence of the Ori."

"Oh, ok, I guess that makes sense," he relied, "but I'm fine." As he finished he wandlessly cast an unlocking charm on the restraints and they released, much to the surprise of Dr Lam.

"Um, Harry," she interrupted, "you weren't supposed to release yourself. The General requested he be informed when you awoke and he and Miss Granger were to come and confirm that you were free of the influence before you were cleared."

"Oh well sorry," he replied guiltily, "but it's no problem, I really am fine. Where are my clothes?" he asked as he lifted himself out of the hospital bed. "I need to talk to the General anyway, so I'll go and see him now."

Dr Lam was a bit concerned at how easily he had overcome the standard security precautions, but he did seem ok, and she doubted she would be able to get him back into the restraints without sedating him now anyway.

"I'll call the General now, then I'll come back and put you're arm in a sling. By then he and Miss Granger should be here." She replied, "You just stay in the bed and I'll get one of the orderly's to bring you something to eat. You'll be staying in the infirmary for the night just as a precaution anyway."

Harry let out a huge sigh at her response, 'Doctors are just as evil as healers,' he thought to himself as he hefted himself back onto the cot and laid his head back on the pillow to wait.

A few minutes later Hermione popped around the dividing screen and moved over to the side of his bed, General Landry was with her and he took up position by his feet, "Hi Harry, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mione, just a bit sore, but it's not like I haven't had worse."

"So you're not about to start preaching about the greatness of the Ori Mr Potter?" queried Landry while watching Harry intently. Harry thought it almost seemed like he was expecting him to have been totally brainwashed. "Dr Lam tells me that you took it upon yourself to remove the restraints."

"No, it's all me again," he responded, though he was somewhat subdued in his response, "sorry about the restraints but I really am fine now and I just don't feel like being tied down."

"It was just a precaution Mr Potter, however I would have preferred Miss Granger to confirm you are totally free of any external influences before you released yourself. We take security matters very seriously here," the General replied sternly, "I'd like you to spend the next few minutes talking to her and once she tells me your back to yourself then I'll accept it. I understand I don't know everything about this 'magic' of yours, but I have quite a bit of experience with people under the influence of alien technologies."

"Of course sir, I understand." Harry answered, sufficiently chastened.

Over the next few minutes Hermione went over a prepared list of questions the SGC used in such cases, sufficiently tailored to their relationship. Hermione was already convinced that Harry was back to his normal self, but she also understood the need for precautions.

It wasn't long before she gave the all clear and called the General back. As soon as Harry received his nod, he summoned his clothes to him and started to dress. At seeing clothes seeming to randomly fly through her domain Dr Lam followed and was annoyed to see Harry dressing himself.

"Um, Mr Potter, I thought I'd made myself clear," she began, "I haven't given you clearance to leave, I told you that you were to spend the night."

Harry gave her one of his trademark grins, "Sorry Doc, but I'm fine. And besides, I have something the General needs to know and I think he'd prefer to here it sooner rather than later."

He stopped speaking here while he buttoned his shirt and fastened his belt, before turning to Landry "General, call the rest of the team to the briefing room and I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Hermione blushed at Harry issuing orders to the General but didn't say anything, Landry however had his mouth opening and closing like a fish for a few seconds before he responded, "Mr Potter, I'm used to being the one who gives the orders around here."

"Sorry General," he replied with no trace of apology in his voice, before he grabbed his jacket and started to head away from the infirmary, "but it's important, so I'll see you and the team in the briefing room in….nine minutes now." The last was said as he was already disappearing.

Hermione shot the General an apologetic look before scurrying off after him. He heard her voice as she raced to catch up, "Harry! You can't speak to the General like that. You have to show him respect….."

Landry sighed as the voice trailed off as they got further away. He gave his daughter a brief look, as if to say, 'what can I do?' before he hurried off to call the team together.

Nine minutes later the team who'd originally journeyed to the planet, along with Colonel Carter, who'd been invited by the General, were sitting in the briefing room ready to hear what Harry had to say.

The General had been filled in on most of the pertinent details of the mission while Harry had been unconscious, but he guessed Harry was going to fill them in on his experience while under the power of the staff. As Harry had entered the room he'd noticed that the box containing the staff hadn't yet been removed and was still sitting on a table at the side of the briefing room.

"While I was fighting against the influence of the staff something happened that I wasn't expecting," Harry began, "Well, I wasn't expecting the staff to try and control me at all really."

"Perhaps you can start with what happened when you dropped this 'ward' the team told me about Mr Potter," inserted Landry.

"Right," Harry started again, "it was strange. I wasn't expecting anything to happen at all, I mean I was just expecting the staff to be like a big wand to be honest, and when I first picked it up I didn't feel anything to make me believe otherwise."

"But when I actually used it to drop the ward something happened. It tried to control me. Hermione was right when she was talking to me back on the planet, it was like the staff had its own built in imperius curse on it. As soon as I used it for magic, it tried to take a hold on me…."

"One second Harry," Carter interrupted, "Imperious curse? I don't think you've told us about that one yet."

At her question Hermione interjected and gave the group a description of all of the unforgivables. Her explanation prompted another question from the group, this time from Daniel.

"Wait a second, wasn't the curse you used to kill the Prior Avada Kedavra?" he asked, "If it's unforgivable then why did you use it?"

Harry went a bit red at Daniel's question. He was kind of hoping they wouldn't pick up on that as he was listening to Hermione's overly thorough explanation. He knew Hermione had realized the implications of him using the curse, but he'd been hoping to not have to explain any further to the larger group.

"Well you see, those three curses are not only unforgivable because of the damage and pain they can cause, but also because casting them also takes its toll on the caster." Harry replied. "That was only the second time I have used an unforgivable in my life, but none of the other spells I used were having any impact, and since the AK is totally unblockable on our world, I was hoping it would be the same result when I used it on the Prior."

"So how many times can you cast them before they begin to have an effect on you?" queried Landry.

It was once again Hermione who chose to answer, "Well General, I don't think it's necessarily the amount of times the curses are cast by an individual," she began, "if you used them all the time on innocents then there is no doubt they would have a great effect very quickly. But in Harry's case he didn't use the curse just for the pleasure of killing someone, or to achieve personal gain. He used it to defeat evil, in this case a Prior, and he did it to protect not only our team, but also to protect the innocent indigenous population. I have a theory, though you must understand that there have not been any studies done to confirm it, but if the curse is used for the right reasons then the toll on the caster is far less."

Though those in the room had no experience with such matters, this explanation made some sense, so it was accepted for now. Harry gave Hermione a smile of thanks for her input before he continued.

"So when I used the staff it seemed to sense my magic and tried to control it. I don't know if this is they way the Ori control the actions of the Prior's, or if it sensed my magic as being unfamiliar to it, and decided to try and control it. It was more powerful than any imperious that I have ever felt and for a second I found myself fully believing that the Ori were true gods and I had no choice but to try and enforce their will on you all."

"Anyway, we all know it tried to control me, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." Harry continued, "While I was influenced by it, it was like it was giving me instructions. I think the crystals in all of the Prior's staff's are connected. I'm not positive but I think they are using it to co-ordinate their actions across the galaxy."

"Explain Potter," Landry requested.

"Well as I said, it was like I was getting instructions from the staff and I managed to learn a few things from it." Harry paused here and took a breath while he gathered his thoughts.

"From what I learned, the Ori themselves aren't actually in our Galaxy, which is why they have sent the Prior's here as a kind of first wave. The Ori have no control over what is happening here and for some reason they they don't want to act directly. So in lieu of coming themselves they send the Priors. From what we have been told while we have been here it takes a huge amount of power to open a wormhole to another galaxy." He paused here and looked to Carter for confirmation that he was correct.

She nodded and began an explanation of the huge amounts of power required, but didn't get far before she was interrupted by Landry. "We all understand that the power requirements to dial another galaxy are huge, but I don't think it's important to Mr Potter's explanation right now." He then turned back to Harry, "Please go on Mr Potter."

"Right, well, what I was getting at is that although the Ori were able to create a power source in their Galaxy to send the Prior's here, the Prior's do not have a power source here to allow them to dial home."

This caused some raised eyebrows amongst the group, but Harry just decided to continue, "So I think that's why the staff's have the ability to communicate with each other. To keep the other Prior's up to date on what's happening between them while they are out of contact with the Ori."

"Interesting Mr Potter." Landry began again, "So all the Prior's can talk to each other through their staffs. Anything else you learned?"

"Um, yes, but that's not exactly right. It's more like the staff's have a sort of limited intelligence of their own. I mean I didn't try and communicate with the other Prior's, but I got the impression that the staff itself sent out a communication to the others about me. Also the fact that I had killed one of their number."

"That is worrying Mr Potter, but our iris protects Earth. Even with that knowledge it's not like they can come here and get you." added Landry.

"Well that's the thing," Harry began again, "I said before that the Prior's are only the first wave. Back in the Ori galaxy they are preparing an army to lead a holy crusade against us unbelievers."

It was Mitchell's turn to interrupt this time, "A holy crusade? Exactly what does that mean?"

"Um, well, it's….I'm not completely sure. I was fighting for control the whole time I had the staff in my hand and I wasn't trying to learn more from it. I was just fighting against it in the hope of breaking away. But I did get the impression that at this very moment, people on many Ori controlled worlds are training to fight. They are building weapons and…….and ships."

"Ships!" exclaimed Landry, "How many ships are we talking about? How powerful are they? When can we expect to see them in our galaxy?"

"I'm sorry General, but I don't know exactly. The mission the Priors have been given is to convert as many worlds as they can. From what I gathered it's going to be a fairly long term plan, but remember that they aren't getting any new information at the moment. I got the impression that we are talking about sometime between six months and a year. Once the first ships arrive they will have Prior's on board and once they get in range, they will then receive updated information to their staffs from the Prior's that are already here. That way they know which worlds are already converted and also which worlds have offered resistance and need to be destroyed from space."

"From what I learned from the staff, these ships will be very powerful. The Prior's believe that they will be totally undefeatable, but I'm not sure if that is due to their blind faith in the Ori, or whether the ships will truly be invincible. You have to remember, the Ori were Alteran too, so I imagine that they will be as powerful as the mightiest ship that the Alterans could build prior to when they ascended."

At his words the group had gone silent. Everyone had withdrawn into their own minds to consider this new information. Harry didn't say anymore, but rather he decided to wait for further questions.

After almost a full minute it was General Landry who finally spoke, "Colonel Carter," Sam snapped out of her contemplation to focus on him, "How would one of our ships fare against an Alteran ship? What do we know about them?"

Sam considered his words for a few seconds before she spoke, "Well sir, we've only ever discovered a couple of extremely old Ancient ships in the Pegasus galaxy. Those ships had their power sources mostly depleted and were in a rather bad state of repair when we found them, but they were still formidable. I guess the best comparison we have would be the ships the replicators in the Pegasus Galaxy built after we met them. They are way beyond our current level of technology. To be honest sir, I doubt our current ships would be able to even damage them. We only defeated the replicator ships by using the replicator Dr McKay created to attract all the other replicator cell's to it."

The General waved his hand to quiet her, he was already aware of what had occurred in that incident, "So what can we do?" he asked the group as a whole.

Harry had no idea about spaceship technology, or what may be needed to combat this new threat, but he did have another idea he wanted to look into, "General, the first thing I'd like to do is take the staff to someone we know back in London and see if he can tell us any more about it. He might know of a way to safely get more information from the staff without us having to activate it."

"I'm sorry Mr Potter," Landry began again, "but at the moment that staff could be the only significant intelligence we have on the Ori. There is a team being assembled at area 51 already waiting to study it. Anything they can learn from it will be immediately put to use trying to put a stop to the Ori incursion into our galaxy."

Harry actually scoffed at the response, "Forgive me General, but that is a load of bollocks," he started boldly, at this the General looked up surprised, before Harry continued, "Unless you have wizards in the team then they most likely wont even be able to activate it. And even if they do, how are they going to get any information without being possessed by it? It's a stupid plan General. Let me take it to London, and if I can't get anything from it, then send it to area 51 for analysis."

"I'm sorry Mr Potter but it's already been decided. The staff will be shipped to area 51 this afternoon." Landry replied before he looked around the room and was about to speak again.

Before he could start, Harry stood up and removed his wand. He then walked across the room to the table where the box containing the staff was located.

"Mr Potter, what do you think you're doing? Get away from that thing and sit down so we can finish this briefing." Landry demanded. The rest of the group was watching Harry intently, wondering just what he was planning to do.

As he reached the box he flicked his wand and tapped the box, "Portus," he said, as the box glowed blue for a second before returning to its normal color.

"Mr Potter stop whatever you are doing right this instant and take your seat, or you'll find yourself in our brig for the night," Landry demanded again.

Harry turned to Landry again and with a defiant look in his eyes and said, "Sorry General, but I'm stopping you from making a mistake," he the turned back to the box and tapped his wand on it again and said, "activate," and with that the box vanished.

At the box's disappearance there was silence in the room. None other than Hermione had any idea what had just happened, and she was the first to regain her composure and speak.

"Harry, what are you doing? Were supposed to follow the General's orders when we're here?"

He turned to look at her, "No Hermione, we're here representing the Queen. We're to follow the orders of the SGC command when they are not a danger to her majesty. The General was making a mistake, so I acted in the best interests of the Queen and removed the dangerous item so we can have it properly investigated. Once we have done that we will of course return with any pertinent information and share it with our American counterparts. Or have you forgotten our orders?"

"But Harry….." Hermione began, only to be interrupted by a now furious General Landry.

"Mr Potter, I demand you return that staff immediately. If you do not you will be held in our custody until we can arrange to have you extradited to the UK to face charges, and you will never be allowed to set foot on this base again."

Harry looked towards Hermione wondering if she would say anything to support him, but he found himself disappointed when she declined to do so. Instead he turned back to the General and said, "I'm sorry if you feel that way General, but there is no way I can return it here now even if I wanted to. I would have to go to where it's located and either send, or bring it back. But I'm not going to."

At Harry's non compliance Landry turned towards the two airmen standing guard at the door, "Airmen, take Mr Potter and secure him in the brig until I can decide what to do with him"

At his words the men moved to comply, but before they got within a ten feet of Harry, he waved his hand and both slumped to the floor stunned. He then moved back around the table and took his seat as if nothing had happened.

He looked around the table and looked at the various expressions on the faces of those present. Landry was looking between him and the two men now lying slumped on the floor of his briefing room. There was a vein pulsing on his forehead and Harry could tell the man was beyond furious at the open defiance of his orders. He didn't say anything though as his mind seemed to be working toward the conclusion that he was powerless to do anything to curb Harry's behavior. Mitchell and Carter both lifelong military people wore similar expressions of stunned shock at Harry disregard for the chain of command that they had been trained to follow regardless of personal feelings. Daniel too looked shocked, but not in anyway angry with his actions. Harry thought he looked curious more than anything. Teal'c just wore nothing but his usual stoic expression with the small addition of one eyebrow raised as if in question of Harry's behavior. Vala meanwhile was almost openly laughing at him, as well as the stunned expression on the faces of the military personel. She looked like she supported his actions whole heartedly and was rather pleased to see him standing up to the General's authority. Hermione meanwhile had her head buried in her hands in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration that Harry would so openly defy direct orders. 'Well she's always had a thing for authority,' he thought.

He then decided to break the lingering silence and addressed the General once more, "General Landry," Landry's attention quickly focused on Harry once again, "I'm sorry I defied your orders, but you were going to make a mistake and I stopped you. Even if you did send me to your brig, it wouldn't hold me. I could just open the door, or even better, just apparate out to wherever I wanted to go. I will be taking the staff with me back to London to visit someone Hermione and I know who may be able to offer us a useful opinion. If I am still welcome here I will return in a week and share what I have learned. Even if you don't want me back here, I'm still not giving you the staff. It's just too dangerous. I'm sorry, but I believe I am following the orders I was given by Albert Swann when he first asked us to join the program. That item in the wrong hands could be a danger to the planet as a whole and our primary mission here is to protect the interests of Her Majesty the Queen. I believe I am doing that."

Landry had no idea how he was supposed to respond to that, but he knew that Harry's was a British citizen and his first loyalty was to them. However when he'd agreed to let them join the program he never foresaw a situation such as this occurring. He then turned to Hermione and asked a question that he couldn't help from popping into his mind.

"Miss Granger? Are you completely sure that Mr Potter is free of the influence of the staff?" he asked.

Hermione shot a dirty look at Harry at being put in the middle of such a situation before looking back to the General, "Yes sir, I'm sure." She then looked to Harry again before she continued, "Harry sometimes gets like this and nothing I can say will convince him otherwise. I don't necessarily agree with how he handled himself in this instance sir, but I trust him completely, and if he believes this is necessary then it most likely is."

Continuing to speak to Hermione Landry asked another question, "This 'contact' Mr Potter wishes to visit? Do you believe they will be able to offer any insight?"

Hermione looked to Harry and asked a cryptic question, which none of the other in the room understood, "Since 382 b.c. Harry?" she queried. He gave her a small smile and a nod, at which Hermione sighed and turned back the General Landry. "Yes sir, I believe there's a good chance this person will be able to help us. I can't make a promise, but it's most likely our best bet at this stage."

At her response Landry sighed and leaned back in his chair. He turned to face Harry again and ran a hand through his hair before he spoke.

"Mr Potter, I am far from pleased with this turn of events and the way you have handled yourself. Having said that I must admit that you and Miss Granger have a greater level of expertise than myself in this area."

"Thank you Sir," Harry responded.

"I will arrange an Airforce flight for the two of you back to the UK tomorrow to meet with this mysterious contact, and we'll expect you back here in a week with your report containing any information you uncover. In future I expect a greater level of communication from you before you go ahead and openly defy my orders. Understood?" Landry finished as he drilled Harry with a glare.

"Yes Gerneral, I understand," Harry started, "I'd also like to request that in future when I have something to say that you actually listen to me instead of corralling me into a position such as this where I am forced to act."

Harry's flippant response was almost too much for the General to take, but rather than shout at him as he really wanted to, he nodded his head in agreement before saying, "Very well Mr Potter. We'll see the pair of you back here in a week. I'll have the Sergeant arrange a flight to London for you both. Meeting dismissed."

With that all the participants pushed back from the table and headed out of the room. Landry remained in his chair with his head propped up by his elbows on the table while wondering what the hell he'd managed to get himself involved in with these two. In the distance he could hear Hermione start in on Harry again, "Harry how could you? You need to show the General more respect….."

_Please be kind and leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Cheers Newhobby_


End file.
